Duality: The Voice of Ra
by Moonshayde
Summary: When a survey of the planet P9R-139 goes awry, the SGC soon learn they might have brought back more than just knowledge of the Goa'uld known as Thoth and race against time to save the life of a friend. (Complete.)
1. Chapter One

Title: Duality

Author: Moonshayde

Season: Seven

Category: A/A, Gen, Drama

Spoilers: Takes place after "Chimera" and before "Death Knell."

Pairing/Character: Team

Summary: On P9R-139, SG-11 and SG-17 make startling discoveries into the mysteries of the cult of Thoth only to have it cut short by a surprise invasion by Anubis. When SG-1, SG-19, and SG-13 come in to help with the evacuation, and lead the scientists back through the Gate, they quickly learn they might have brought back more than just knowledge concerning Thoth and may be unable to undo the transformation that has already begun.

Rating: PG-13

Thanks to my betas, Wallace and Devliater (eep, spelling?) for pushing me to keep working on it and tweaking the story. Also thanks to Meg, Tammy, and the folks at TheGenGate for being the first aside from my betas to read through it. And thanks to Mel and my other friends at Livejournal for pointing out a few more errors I managed to add. Any additional mistakes that might have been missed I take responsibility for. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and all of its characters, titles, names, and back-story are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, and Showtime/Viacom. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be printed anywhere without the sole permission of the author. Realize this is for entertainment purposes only; no financial gain or profit has been gained from this fiction. This story is not meant to be an infringement on the rights of the above-mentioned establishments_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Fire in the hole!"

Colonel Jack O'Neill shouted out the warning as he threw a grenade down into the pit below, effectively wiping out the lone Jaffa patrol that had made it close to the Stargate. The explosion rocked the shaky foundation of the ground itself, causing one of the nearby trees to crack and fall, tumbling onto the MALP. Jack swore and grabbed his P-90, preparing for the next wave of reinforcements.

"Hot time in the town tonight, hey, Jack?" Colonel Dixon muttered lightly, slamming down to lie prone beside him. The two colonels kept their heads lifted, surveying the area just below the Stargate.

"You know I couldn't miss a party like this," Jack said wryly, licking his bottom lip.

For the moment, the perimeter appeared to be clear, but more Jaffa would arrive at any time, if his estimates were correct. What he couldn't figure out is why the planet wasn't overrun by now.

_There should be Jaffa oozing out of the woodworks,_ he thought as he gazed at the mothership that loomed in the distance. Or even…

"They're sending Jaffa?" Dixon asked, almost laughing. "What's with Anubis? Didn't want to send those Star Wars trooper rip-offs of his?"

Jack licked his lips, concentrating on the terrain ahead of him. "Why bother? Those overgrown snakeheads couldn't shoot a cow if it was mooing right in front of 'em?"

Dixon chortled. "A cow, Jack?"

Jack shrugged, taking the moment to gather himself. "Hey, the delivery sounded much better in my head."

"Right," Dixon said, withdrawing a set of binoculars and turned his attention back to the field.

While Dixon scouted the area, Jack took the opportunity to check with his second-in-command, who was only a few meters away from him.

"What's the status on the scientists?" Jack asked.

"No word yet," Major Samantha Carter answered, as she remained covered in tree branches and dirt. She repositioned her surveillance equipment, listening closely through her headset and shook her head. "Sir, I just intercepted a transmission from the Goa'uld mothership." She paused, keying something into an instrument she was holding, and muttered something into her radio. Sighing irately, she turned to O'Neill. "Colonel, I received the translation from Teal'c. They're sending twice as many troops to the surface."

_Damn_, Jack swore, grumbling under his breath. He knew the disappearance of their Jaffa friends wouldn't go undetected for long. He just had hoped they would have had more time.

Shaking his head, Jack grabbed at his two-way radio and yelled. "Daniel, let's go!"

* * *

Captain Ann Mueller attempted to shove another leather-bound tome into her pack, grumbling as her shaking hands nearly lost their grip on the book. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she reached for another when she was lifted to her feet.

"No time," Doctor Jackson informed her, pulling her towards the exit of the crumbling shrine.

She knew there was little time, but she had to take as much as possible. She might not be practicing the best archaeological methods, but they were under fire, and they didn't have the luxury to follow procedure. The more information they were able to obtain, the better their position in fighting the Goa'uld.

Jackson knew this as well. She caught the anxiety in his features as he pursed his lips, torn whether to stay or to go. But when he gave her another urgent tug, she knew he had made his decision.

She swallowed hard, nodding, pushing aside her nervousness. What was wrong with her? She had some of the best military training. She had been in worse situations than this.

_Pull yourself together_, she thought.

"Go with Major Tyrell," Jackson told her. He paused, his eyes scanning the top of a nearby altar. "Anyone else still in the back rooms?"

She shook her head. "No…oh, wait. I haven't seen Lieutenant Menard or Doctor Anderson."

"Alright. I'll go back and see if I can find them."

"Be careful, Doctor," she said softly, wondering how long they had before the Jaffa flooded the ruins.

She saw him nod once before he ran towards the back of the shrine.

* * *

"Doctor Anderson!"

Anderson turned sharply, watching Doctor Jackson stumble into the storage facility. He grinned at the archaeologist, holding up a small device.

"Look! This-this is amazing." Anderson rolled the alien device in his hands, watching it spark with the life of many different lights. "I don't know what it does, but look!"

The other man nodded, appearing both distressed and distracted.

"Yeah, that's great, David. Normally, I'd love to hear more about it, but can we talk about it back on base?" He paused, walking up to him carefully. "And please try not to turn things on. You don't want to learn things the hard way, like I did," he said wryly, deftly striking a button, causing the alien artifact to shut down.

David's face fell and he agreed solemnly. Part of him was disappointed, but he knew better than to challenge the other man's counsel on this matter. Daniel Jackson had been a part of the SGC since its inception. Hell, since before its inception, and he had more expertise on the field than he could even imagine. David had only joined a couple of months ago, taking the position of civilian scientist on SG-17. Since then, Daniel had become somewhat of a mentor and he appreciated the time the linguistic archaeologist spent with him.

"They're coming in full force now, aren't they?' David asked nervously, shoving the orb into his pack.

"Yeah. And that means that we really have to go, now, as much as I hate to say it," Daniel replied sadly.

"Okay, but let me—"

"Come on, David. Leave it." Daniel urged him forward. "Join up with Colonel Edwards. He's waiting at the entrance to the shrine."

"What about you?"

"I'm-I'm going to try and find Lieutenant Menard."

"Right here, Jackson," Menard announced, jogging into the room from another chamber. He motioned to the right with a cock of his head, towards the exit, his MP-5 already drawn and ready for combat. With a nod of his head, he ran towards the main room of the shrine.

David watched him go, sucked in a deep breath and started to run after him. He paused at the door, looking over his shoulder, noting Daniel was standing alone in the middle of the room.

"Doctor Jackson?" he asked.

Daniel shook himself out of his intense gaze, and headed for one of the tables. Hastily, he grabbed a few items, shoving them into his pockets. In that instant, Lieutenant Menard appeared again, poking his head through the doorway.

"Doctor Jackson! We have to leave!"

"Yeah, I'm coming. One second."

"Now, Jackson!"

Daniel grimaced, snatching a handful of notepads and manuals, and sprinted to the door where David stood waiting. Daniel quickly shoved the paperwork and electronic manuals into David's pack, and nudged him forward.

Despite the urgency of the situation, David couldn't help but smile as the two left the room and headed for the shrine's entrance. Daniel urged him forward again, only stopping momentarily to grab his own pack. David grinned again, wiping the sweat from his brow as he waited for Daniel.

"Don't say anything," Daniel warned, but without malice. "I just couldn't leave those artifacts behind for the Goa'uld."

"Sure."

Daniel ignored him, but there was a small smile forming on his lips. "Let's go," he stated authoritatively. "Or Jack's going to have my ass."

* * *

_I am so going to have his ass_, Jack thought angrily, watching the tel'tac touch down on the beach below.

"Gate secure?" Jack asked, crawling away from his position to move further down the slope.

"Balinsky and Bosworth are holding the Gate," Dixon replied. He wiped his mouth before staring at Jack levelly. "We've got to go, Colonel."

"I know." Shaking his head, Jack stole another glance at the grounded cargo ship before he spoke into his two-way. "Oh, Daniel, I know you're ignoring me. Get over here now!"

"Sir!" Carter called, causing him to adjust so he could have a better view of her position. She appeared to be packing up the surveillance equipment at an efficient rate.

"Carter?"

"Here come the geologists!"

Jack followed her gaze, watching as a herd of scientists burst through the woods. The befuddled geologists and surveyors acted like wild animals on the run from predators, their eyes wild while they ran blindly, most of them throwing caution to the wind.

This was their cue.

"Teal'c," Jack stated, talking into his radio. "Stay alert and be prepared to act as backup. Looks like some of SG-17 is to your right."

"Understood," Teal'c replied.

"Balinsky!" Colonel Dixon shouted over his shoulder. "Start dialing!"

Behind him, O'Neill heard the familiar sounds of the DHD as Balinksy began to dial home. He licked his lips once, then twice, scouting the area for activity. SG-19 remained in position to his right, scattered throughout the woodland, waiting to take any other Jaffa by surprise. Wells was with Teal'c. But only three of the scientists and military personnel that compromised SG-17 were heading up the slope, accompanied by Major Lorne and Lieutenant Woeste from SG-11.

That left Anderson, Menard, Edwards, and Daniel.

"Damn," he swore, crouching as he hurried past Dixon to kneel by Carter. "We've got some missing," he told her.

"I know, sir." She tossed him her binoculars. "And Jaffa are heading up the beach."

"Damn," he swore again. "I hate scientists."

She shot him a cool look before lifting her P-90.

"Present company excepted, of course," he mumbled, leaving the astrophysicist to her position. Shaking his head again, feeling his hair actually turning whiter, he grabbed at his radio.

"Daniel, now would be a good time!"

"Coming!" was his static filled reply.

"Okay." That was good enough for him. Knowing that the rest weren't far from the Gate, he was ready to move. He spoke into his two-way once again, adjusting the frequency. "Sierra Gulf One Nine Niner, this is Sierra Gulf One Niner, Over."

"Sierra Gulf One Niner, this is Sierra Gulf One Nine Niner, Over."

"Sierra Gulf One Nine Niner, start to fall back, but stay alert and wait for my signal, Over."

"Copy that, Sierra Gulf One Niner. Sierra Gulf One Nine Niner, Over and Out."

_Good_, Jack thought. He moved onto the next phase.

"Teal'c, you and Wells stay close and be ready for any cover fire to protect Colonel Edwards and the others as soon as they break through the forest, you got it?"

"We shall remain," Teal'c replied evenly.

Jack stole a glance behind him, watching as the scientists joined Balinsky and Bosworth at the Gate. Balinsky had begun an effective evacuation, urging what was left of SG-17 and SG-11 to move through the Stargate.

"Sir, we're going to have a problem."

"What?" Jack followed Carter's gaze upward, swearing loudly as he caught sight of the gliders.

"Oh, shit."

"Sir, I think our position has been made."

Jack cursed, cringing as a glider fired only meters away. "Yeah, Carter. I would say so." Signaling to his right and then his left, he motioned for SG-19, Teal'c, and Wells to start moving towards the Gate. "That C-4 ready?"

"Since before the second Jaffa hit the shore," she answered, handing him the controls. "I'll lay down cover fire."

"Negative, Major. You and Wells get to the Gate. SG-19 will cover me."

"Sir?" her voice cracked with uncertainty.

"That's an order, Major. I expect you to follow it this time."

Bowing her head slightly as she backed away from rocky slope, Major Carter quickly met with Airman Wells, guiding him towards the Gate. Only seconds after they reached the Stargate, O'Neill began to take heavy fire from the Jaffa that were quickly closing in on his position.

Any second the gliders would be back for another run.

_Come on, Daniel._

Just at that moment, Jack caught sight of Edwards breaking through the forest and into the open with Lieutenant Menard at his heels. Noticing that the Jaffa were off to their left, they immediately started to shoot, barely avoiding retaliatory fire from the enemy. If not for SG-19, Jack knew that Edwards and Menard wouldn't have had a chance.

He hit the C-4.

With a brilliant flare and a rattle that made O'Neill proud, he watched as the explosion consumed half of the Jaffa that had reached the incline. But even Jack knew this only bought them a precious few moments before the rest of the Jaffa overcame them.

"Teal'c!"

There was no response, but Jack didn't need one. Anderson and Daniel just broke through the woods into the clearing, dodging staff blasts from the Jaffa that were close at their heels. Daniel pushed Anderson forward, dropping to his knees to avoid another staff blast before firing with his sidearm. SG-19 continued to fire from the confines of their hidden positions. Then, Teal'c stepped out from the shadows and fired at the enemy, covering Daniel and his companion.

"Sierra Gulf One Nine Niner—" Jack swore, unable to finish his command, and threw himself down, barely missing another volley of shots.

_Screw this_, he thought angrily, aiming his P-90. Shouting, he fired down the slope, taking out as many Jaffa as he could.

"Fall back! Fall back! Fall back!" he yelled into his radio.

While Teal'c allowed room for the two remaining civilians to make it up the incline towards the Gate, SG-19 continued to retreat and gun at the Jaffa warriors. Jack hit the last of the C-4, covering his face as the fireball consumed more of the approaching enemy.

This was good. They might actually make it out alive.

The Gate shut down.

Dammit.

"Anderson!" Jack called out, reaching to the closest person in sight. "Go punch in the coordinates now!"

A bit flustered, Anderson nodded, tripping once before he rushed to the Dial Home Device. One symbol, then another, and another…

O'Neill ducked as a staff blast flew by his head.

Grinding his teeth, Jack leapt to his feet and fired a round into the heart of the remaining Jaffa, frustrated as he saw more pouring into the field below. He signaled to Daniel and Teal'c, and then motioned SG-19 to follow.

"It's open!" Anderson cried.

Jack tossed the remote code transmitter to Teal'c, covering SG-19 as they moved behind him.

"Aw, crap," he muttered, watching as the gliders swooped down and barreled straight for them.

"The signal has been sent," Teal'c informed him.

"Alright, let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Anderson ran through the Stargate, quickly followed by the four team members of SG-19. Trailing behind them, Daniel charged over the downed branches to meet Teal'c and Jack who were standing by the DHD providing cover fire.

Jack smacked Daniel hard, sneering at him before pushing him through the event horizon. He then jerked his head at Teal'c, motioning him to follow. As the Jaffa sprinted up the incline and the gliders firing hard, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c dived through the Gate.

The two of them landed with a thud as they hit the metal ramp in the embarkation room.

A little dazed, Jack lifted himself to his feet, hearing the Stargate disengage and the iris seal in around it. Medical personnel were lying in wait at the bottom of the ramp, along with what appeared to be all the members of the various teams that went to P9R-139.

Then, of course, there was General Hammond.

Jack rubbed his head, sauntering down the ramp, a grin sliding across his lips. "Rescue mission a success," he said to his superior, eyeing the dirty, fatigued people in the room. "All members accounted for. No causalities."

General Hammond nodded, his blue eyes sparkling with contained satisfaction. "Always good to hear, Colonel."

"Well, I try," he answered with a smirk, causing no change in reaction from the general. "Now, with your permission, General, I feel a hot shower is in order."

"Right after Doctor Fraiser and her team checks you out," Hammond answered, but now with a smile.

_Oh, that will be fun_, he thought, eyeing Fraiser carefully. She grinned mischievously, like a cat ready to pounce her prey. Jack shrugged and arched his eyebrows, heading off with the rest of the SG teams for a quick check-up before the debriefing.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 

"Well, aren't we punctual," O'Neill joked, walking into the briefing room.

Daniel was seated at the far end of the table with an open notebook in front of him, twirling a pencil through his fingers. He grinned at O'Neill, and then Sam and Teal'c as they entered.

"Wow, Daniel," Sam said, joining in the tease. "I don't think I've ever seen you on time for anything before."

"Not even for the evening meal," Teal'c added.

Daniel grinned. "I'm just excited," he said, tapping the pencil on the notepad. "Plus, the sooner we end the briefing, the sooner I can go back to my office and work on some more translations from the ruins."

Sam grinned. She knew exactly how Daniel felt.

"How's the arm?" O'Neill asked.

"You mean, where I scraped myself in the forest, or where you hit me?"

Sam chuckled and shook her head, listening to the exchange. She reached the nearest seat, and eased herself into it.

"That's what you get," the colonel warned with a smirk, standing across the table from Daniel. "Now means now. I swear, I'm never loaning you out to another SG team again."

"But Colonel Edwards likes me," Daniel droned.

"Colonel Edwards doesn't like anyone." O'Neill straightened, smiling smugly as he gazed at the doorway. "Hello, Edwards."

Edwards laughed, shaking his head. He slid into the seat next to Daniel. "Always talk about me behind my back?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Slowly, the remaining members of the teams that had gone off world to P9R-139 entered the room. Various scientific members of SG-11 and SG-19 sat on the side of the table with Daniel, while the more military minded people stood behind Sam or found seats beside her. Biting down a comment, Sam smiled as Daniel stood up to pull out a chair for Captain Mueller, who in turn accepted with a blush of her cheeks.

She knew that the colonel would beat her to it.

"Hey," O'Neill whined, feigning that he was upset. He pointed to the chair next to him. "Why don't you ever do that for me?"

Before Daniel had a chance to answer, Teal'c stepped forward and pulled back the chair, motioning O'Neill to sit. A few snickers and chuckles filled the room, but the leader of SG-1 accepted the gesture gracefully.

"Thank you, Teal'c," he stated.

"You are most welcome, O'Neill."

"Alright, people, good to see everyone is here," Hammond announced, easing himself into the coveted chair at the head of the table. "Shall we begin?"

The commotion in the room ceased as Daniel began his lecture.

"Well, as you all know, I accompanied both SG-11 and SG-17 on an archaeological survey of some ruins that the UAV discovered while flying over the area near the Stargate on P9R-139. At first, we believed that the ruins were part of a shrine that the indigenous peoples of the planet might have left for a Goa'uld impersonating one of their gods. That was based on the Goa'uld script we found on several stone markers around the structure." He paused, and tapped his finger on the notebook. "However, after we swept the area, we concluded that the indigenous populous, whomever they were, had either left, had become extinct, or been taken from the planet long ago."

Sam frowned, following Daniel's speech closely. "So, are you saying it's not a shrine?"

"Technically… no. It appears that it was built in a manner to masquerade as a shrine. But what we found in the back of the structure is far more significant."

"Do tell," O'Neill stated, resting his head in his hand.

"Behind the main room, there were three adjoining rooms." Daniel stood at this time, motioning to Anderson with a wave of his hand. "David, the tape please?"

"Sure, Doctor Jackson." David Anderson stood and rolled out the nearby television and proceeded to attach the camcorder to allow for playback. While Anderson worked on hooking up the equipment, Daniel continued.

"Each room seems to have it's own separate function, as we'll confirm with visuals in just a moment. But before we continue, I think it would be pertinent to give a little background on the Goa'uld we believe erected the false shrine."

Sam stole a glance at her commanding officer, who just rolled his eyes at her before staring at Daniel.

"So, a Goa'uld built a shrine to himself. Seems to fit the bill, wouldn't you say?"

"Only it's a false shrine," Daniel reminded him.

"So why, Doctor Jackson, would a Goa'uld take the time to build a false shrine in the first place?" Hammond asked.

"To hide," he answered.

"To hide?" O'Neill repeated. "Sounds pretty lame, if you ask me. Wouldn't hiding under a rock be more in line with a snake?"

Daniel glared at him.

"It is not uncommon for a Goa'uld to perform such an action," Teal'c commented. "At one time, Apophis had many shrines erected in his name, only to serve as covert military posts. Working in these shrines and temples, he was able to learn much about his rival, Ra."

"So, maybe not to hide?" Colonel O'Neill suggested.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," Teal'c said from behind them.

"So, Jack, if you'd allow me to finish…" Daniel said irritably, admonishing him as he folded him arms.

"Please continue," Hammond instructed, glaring at O'Neill.

"Based on what we've uncovered, we believe that the Goa'uld here was hiding or…not hiding…for some reason."

"What reason?" Sam asked.

"Some…reason." He sucked in a deep breath and winced. "I'm not entirely sure, actually."

"Great," O'Neill mumbled, still obviously sore from the general's glare.

"Well, remember, we've only had a week to sort through the entire area encompassing the ruins," Daniel said, frowning at O'Neill. "If we hadn't been attacked, then we might have come back with a lot more valuable information."

"And have you come back with anything of value, Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked, his point purely tactical.

"Yes," Daniel nodded. "I believe so."

"Almost ready," Anderson stated.

"We believe that the ruins were erected by the Goa'uld known as Thoth." Daniel paused, waiting for his audience to absorb the information. When he realized no one was biting, he continued. "Thoth, the Egyptian god of wisdom, knowledge, science…"

Sam winced, hearing the silence in the room. Mythology really wasn't their specialty. Though, even though she thought she recalled the name from somewhere, the only one that made some sign of notable recognition was Teal'c.

"I am familiar with the one known as Thoth," he stated.

"Familiar as in 'hey buddy' or familiar as in you've heard of him?" O'Neill asked, tilting his head back.

Teal'c arched an eyebrow, speaking to the colonel, but turning his head to Daniel. "He was often present before all the Goa'uld, including Apophis."

"Sounds like he got around," O'Neill muttered.

"Um, if we could get back to the topic?" Daniel asked impatiently.

General Hammond nodded again.

"Okay," Daniel stated, turning his attention to the monitor. Images sprung to life as the camcorder documented the group's journey. "See, here," he demonstrated, pointing to the screen, "This was our first clue. This is the symbol of an ibis, one of the signature animals representing Thoth."

"An abscess?"

"No, Jack. An ibis." He pursed his lips. "It's a bird." With a slight shake to his head, and a subtle roll of his eyes, he returned his attention to the screen. "And then here, we noticed a baboon-headed dog, another symbol representing Thoth."

Daniel ignored the snicker, and continued with his lecture. "In fact, the more we explored the ruins, the more evidence we found indicating that this was a place special to Thoth. The writings, the artifacts, the hieroglyphs that were etched into the walls…" Daniel swept his hand around, pointing to various sections of wall on the screen. "Now, onto what I believe will be of interest to everyone in this room."

Daniel instructed Anderson to fast-forward to another section of the tape, indicating with his hand for him to pause. "Here. This--the first room we encountered. A library." He held up his hand again, this time glaring pointedly at O'Neill. "Now, before you say anything, hear me out. This isn't just any ordinary library. Many of the books are written in the Goa'uld script, and by hand."

"What kind of books are they, Daniel?" Sam asked.

"They're on a variety of subjects. Thoth was known as a master of knowledge, as the myths go. We encountered books ranging from farming, to history, to astronomy, to geometry, to even space travel."

"That knowledge could be very useful," Sam admitted, turning to Hammond.

"Only problem is that there are Jaffa all over the damn place now," Edwards commented.

"And we were only able to retrieve and bring back limited information," Major Tyrell added.

"We'll make do with what we've got, people," Hammond stated. "Continue, Doctor."

"Moving into the next room, we encountered a storage room. Or, more accurately, some sort of a housing facility for several different Goa'uld devices and artifacts, some of which we collected and are now sitting in quarantine." Daniel adjusted his glasses, and returned his attention to the screen, using his pencil as a pointer while Anderson paused the tape. "We've been able to gather a general idea of the use for some of these devices, and we've also brought back manuals and lab notes to help determine their functions." Daniel allowed his gaze to shift from person to person in the room before he spoke. "Teal'c and I can work on most of the translations while Majors Menard and Carter can figure out how to work the devices, based on what we've gathered in the manuals."

"I would be more than eager to assist you with your translations, DanielJackson."

"Thanks, Teal'c, I was counting on it."

"So…you and your fellow scientists didn't happen to play with these Goa'uld do-hickys, did you?" O'Neill asked cautiously.

Daniel paused, skipping the question, and pointed to the screen. "We're positive we didn't bring back anything harmful, based on the detailed notes that Thoth left behind."

"If we want to believe a Goa'uld," O'Neill reminded Hammond.

"Your concern is noted, Colonel."

"And as soon as we're done with the briefing, I can suit up for protective purposes and study what was brought back," Sam began, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. "Once I can complete a threat assessment, and a spectra-analysis, then we can get to work to see what technology we can use for our benefit."

Hammond nodded, obviously pleased. "Anything you want to add to that, Doctor? Doctor Jackson?"

Sam frowned, noting the remote look in Daniel's eyes as he stared into the distance. Occasionally, when Daniel was on the verge of a breakthrough, he would "zone out," and then blurt out some idea or solution that would stun them all. Typically, he didn't lose time during a lecture, though.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry," he muttered, a slight frown creasing his forehead. Then he chuckled nervously. "I think all that lack of sleep is getting to me."

Sam looked over to Colonel O'Neill. The man did not look pleased.

"Anyway," Daniel said, stroking his chin as he continued. "The third room. A lab of some sort."

"A lab? What kind of lab?" Sam asked suddenly, remembering all that Cassie had gone through.

"All-purpose lab?" Daniel guessed with a shrug. "I'm going to allow for Major Tyrell to take the floor. I didn't spend much time in the lab since I was busy with the storage room and the husks we'd found outside the structure."

"Wait. Oh, wait just a sec," O'Neill said, leaning forward. "Husks?"

"Dried out Goa'uld husks," Captain Mueller stated, playing with the cuff of her jacket.

O'Neill whistled and leaned back, his body language flashing his feelings like a neon sign. Sam felt uneasy as well.

"How old were these husks?" Teal'c asked.

Menard readjusted his seat, turning to face Teal'c. "We haven't been able to date them yet," he admitted.

"The problem is that the husks weren't buried in any stratigraphic layers," Mueller informed them.

"Which made it difficult to place the husks in any sort of geological context," Daniel added.

"Why? You should have had sufficient equipment--" Sam asked.

"Because basically the husks were just…there," Daniel admitted, interrupting her.

"There?" O'Neill repeated, a skeptical tone to his voice.

"There," Daniel stated. He sighed. "They were just littered across the field. Whatever happened didn't happen very long ago."

"Well, that's comforting," Colonel O'Neill mumbled.

"There was no danger, sir," Tyrell commented, standing. "They were just husks. Whatever Goa'uld inhabited the world are very dead."

"The word 'dead' doesn't hold the permanence it once had for me," said O'Neill with a grimace.

"We'll have a better idea once the results come back from the lab," Mueller informed them. She wiped her forehead and sighed. "But when we did soil analysis—"

"Nothing," Lieutenant Menard stated.

Sam frowned again, eyeing Menard and Mueller carefully. "Nothing? You checked for naquadah in the soil and you found nothing?" She shook her head, glancing briefly at Anderson and Daniel as they shut down the recording and allowed Tyrell to take their place. "Goa'uld have naquadah in their blood. When a Goa'uld dies, you can still find traces of it in the soil. It doesn't matter if it was buried in stratigraphic layers or not. When the Goa'uld begins to decay, the naquadah seeps into the soil around it and underneath it."

"Except for on the Goa'uld homeworld."

"Right, but Teal'c, this isn't the Goa'uld homeworld," Sam countered.

"Definitely not," Daniel added as he sat down.

"But husks? Hey, I admit I am no scientist here, but doesn't that usually mean that they haven't been dead all that long?" O'Neill asked.

"Usually, but that's dependent on preservation," Daniel answered. "I mean, look at Cimmeria. Didn't you and Teal'c find Goa'uld husks that were lying around for years?"

"Yeah, but Daniel, the difference is that Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c found those husks underground in a cave. The extent of preservation in a cool dank environment would be far greater than out in the open, as was just stated by Captain Mueller," Sam said.

"So, what are you trying to say?" Daniel snapped.

Sam leaned back, frowning, puzzled over Daniel's behavior. "I don't follow, Daniel."

"Of course not," he grumbled.

"Whoa, easy there, big fella." O'Neill shot Daniel a look, warning him to back off. "We weren't there and we're just trying to get an idea of what happened."

"What happened is that we didn't get to finish our job," Major Tyrell stated hotly, standing in front of the table. "Those damn Goa'uld ruined it for us."

"Which isn't our fault, Major," Colonel O'Neill stressed.

"People, we appear to have strayed from the topic," Hammond intervened, his tone threatening. "Now, if we can't handle remaining in a room together, I am going to have to re-evaluate how off-world teams operate. Is that clear?"

There was a murmur of agreement.

Sam nodded. Exhaling deeply, she fidgeted in her seat, a little unnerved by Tyrell's outburst. She was used to Daniel, though he didn't usually become curt with her, but Tyrell was one of the sweetest and most good-natured people on base. She rubbed her eyes. She guessed they were all just a little tired.

"Why don't you start, Major."

Tyrell nodded at Hammond, wiping a droplet of sweat from the bridge of his nose, before folding his arms behind his back. "I primarily spent my time in the lab, researching the items and vials that had been left behind by the former occupants."

Vials? She glanced over her shoulder to Teal'c, who appeared concerned, even for him, by the direction the briefing was taking. Sam swallowed a lump in her throat.

"What kind of vials were they?" Sam asked.

"And for what purpose did they serve?" Teal'c added.

"Not to worry," Tyrell said with a gentle smile. "We know the effects of many of the Goa'uld agents and only entered with extreme caution. Basically, we studied from a distance, using the translations Doctor Jackson had completed from the library. That's how we gained most of our knowledge."

"Were you able to determine what kind of medical tests or organisms were being used in the laboratory?" Hammond asked.

"To some degree," Tyrell stated. "The lab was the last room we explored so our time was limited. All we really gathered was that Thoth was working on some sort of Goa'uld symbiote experiment." He sighed, looking defeated. "We were finally getting somewhere when Major Lorne spotted one of Anubis' ships enter the planet's atmosphere. He then informed Lieutenant Colonel Braun and Colonel Edwards who contacted the SGC for backup as the rest of us started our evacuation."

Hammond looked to both Braun and Edwards who nodded in response.

"Then, as you know, General, SG-1, 13 and 19 came in for the rescue and evacuation," Colonel Dixon added from the back of the room.

General Hammond sighed. "Which appears to have run pretty smoothly." He paused, folding his hands in front of him. "So, what can we conclude about the mission to P9R-139?"

"At this point, we can only make some broad generalizations," Daniel admitted, twirling his pencil again. "But we're sure the structure belonged to Thoth. We believe he was hiding, or something, possibly from other Goa'uld like Setesh did."

"Oh, good ol' Seth," O'Neill mumbled.

"Only, Seth was associated with death and chaos, while Thoth was usually associated with morality and enlightenment."

Sam sat up at his remark, stealing a glance at Colonel O'Neill. He raised his eyebrows.

"A morally enlightened Goa'uld, Daniel?"

"No, Jack. I don't mean it that way. I am just saying that Thoth's motivations for hiding may be vastly different than Seth's."

"You think this Goa'uld is more like Yu?" Sam asked.

"Possibly." He looked down at his notes, and glanced up again. "All I know is that this is something we really should investigate further. It's going to take time and research."

"I'll take that under advisement, Doctor."

Daniel was obviously pleased.

"Anything else you'd like to add, Doctor?"

"Oh, yes." He cleared his throat and turned a page of his notebook. "General, I think we have finally found some information and technology that could lead us to understanding the very nature and biology of the Goa'uld themselves."

There was a pause from the members around the table. O'Neill was the first to speak.

"They're parasites, Daniel. We already knew that."

"I mean _beyond_ that, Jack. I'm talking about their biological functions and why some seem to contain naquadah and others don't. Aren't you the least bit curious why we would have found Goa'uld remains absent of naquadah on another world? So far, we surmised that it was an evolutionary step for the Goa'uld. Was it? If we can figure out puzzles such as these, we might be able to use this knowledge against them."

"Weren't you the one that said genetic memory and the knowledge of the Goa'uld were bad things?" Colonel O'Neill pressed.

"I never said anything about genetic memory today. I am talking about other aspects of their biology. Besides, as for the technology, we have manuals and datapads that I brought back to study in conjunction with the artifacts. An informed decision is a good decision."

O'Neill did not reply.

"Look," Daniel said with a slight edge to his voice as he swiftly flipped to another page of notes. "Thoth was one of the more obscure, but more important, figures in Egyptian mythology. He _is_ knowledge. He had an entire cult of followers. His information—"

Sam allowed her mind to wander, breaking free of Daniel's academic plea to O'Neill. Shifting in her seat, she couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Captain Mueller, who appeared to become increasingly distressed with the conversation. She would sigh, fidget in her seat, and then would sigh again. In fact, she seemed extremely pale.

Feeling a new kind of uneasy creep down her spine, Sam glanced over at her commanding officer. She noticed he was staring intently at Mueller as well.

"Jack? Are you even listening?"

"Something wrong, Captain?" Colonel O'Neill stated instead, ignoring Daniel's question.

"No, sir," she said quietly, her lips trembling. "I agree with Doctor Jackson."

Daniel leaned over the table, studying her carefully before he broke and continued. "Legend says, he even wrote an incredible text called the 'Book of Thoth.' Now, reportedly, this book held the knowledge of immortality, of the greatest scientific achievements—I mean, this book could be the key to unlocking the secrets of the Goa'uld, their existence, and their strive for domination. I believe—"

Captain Mueller screamed, holding her head, as she leaned over the table. Doctor Anderson quickly came to her side, trying to console her as Daniel stopped mid-sentence. Sam rose to her feet, ready to call for medical assistance when she noted Hammond had already done so.

Then, Sam gasped.

Mueller screamed again, this time her eyes glowing molten golden-white.

"Shit!" O'Neill swore, throwing his chair back, and gestured with his fingers at some of the military personnel to hold her down.

Daniel could only stare, his mouth agape as he dropped his pencil.

Quickly, Dixon and Wells had the struggling Captain within their grip, trying to restrain her. She continued to scream and gasp, the sweat beading on her face while her eyes continued to glow. Teal'c hovered in the background, ready to offer his assistance if necessary.

Finally, for reasons Sam could not discern, Mueller passed out.

"What the hell was that?' Hammond demanded, his livid gaze shooting from person to person.

"I-I—" Daniel didn't continue, his face still frozen with shock.

"What happened on P9R-139?" Hammond asked, his gaze jumping quickly from one soldier to the next. "Doctor Jackson?"

"I-I didn't know," Daniel said numbly. He shook his head, his body stiffening. "I didn't know."

Hammond set his jaw. "And how did a Goa'uld get in here without detection?"

"I don't sense the presence of any Goa'uld in the room, sir," Sam admitted, feeling her own fears and insecurities bubbling to the surface.

"The lack of naquadah," Menard stated, understanding.

"Nothing happened on the planet, General," Daniel stressed. "We didn't touch anything in the laboratory, I swear."

"Something happened," O'Neill said, but now is voice was laced with more concern than anger.

"We-we entered the shrine. The false shrine. And we set up our equipment," Daniel rattled off quickly, as if he was trying to make sense of everything. "Then-then we started our survey. We didn't even touch anything in the lab. We kept a good distance from any of the-the, uh, items. I-I spent most of my time doing translations in the main room by the, um, altar."

"Did you ever see anything that would have alerted you to a change in behavior in Captain Mueller?" Hammond asked, his voice low.

"No! No." Daniel shook his head.

"The Goa'uld are efficient at mimicking the behavior of their hosts," Teal'c reminded them.

Hammond shook his head with disgust. "Get Captain Mueller to a holding cell until we can sort—"

Tyrell screamed, doubling over, hitting the floor with his knees.

"Oh my God," Daniel muttered breathlessly.

Teal'c surged forward, holding back Tyrell as his glowing eyes burst with the hot white light.

Sam stared disbelievingly at Tyrell, her heart sinking. Feeling the panic rise, she turned to Daniel. Once again, Colonel O'Neill beat her to the punch.

"Were you with them, Daniel? Tell me you weren't with them!"

"I wasn't with them!"

"Uh, Doctor Jackson?" Anderson asked meekly, his hands trembling. "Don't you remember? You accompanied Captain Mueller and I—" His face froze as he realized the implications of his statement.

Within moments, military personnel were pouring into the briefing room, heading straight for the scientists. Anderson backed away, swallowing hard as the airmen approached.

"Daniel?" O'Neill's tone was desperate now.

"No. Well, yes. But I didn't study in the lab with them!"

Anderson began to spasm as he was held in restraint.

Daniel made a choking sound as he leaned over the table, refusing to look at Anderson. Refusing to look at any of them.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson," Hammond said sternly. "But I'm afraid I am going to have to keep you in a holding cell until we figure out what happened."

"General!" Daniel turned to face O'Neill. "Jack. Jack, I'm not one of them. Sam, come on, Sam. I'm not one of them!"

She wanted to plead in his favor, but she knew it would be in vain. The truth was, any one of them could have been compromised while on the planet, including Daniel.

Menard shouted, and fell, his eyes flashing, as he became the next victim.

"That's it," Hammond stated. "Confine SG-11 and SG-17, including Doctor Jackson, until a full set of diagnostics can be run on them."

Daniel began to rear as several SF's approached him.

"Daniel," Colonel O'Neill warned. "Just do what they say and we'll straighten this all out, I promise."

"I'm not one of them, Jack," Daniel muttered irritably, as his hands were forced behind him and handcuffed.

"Just tell me this," O'Neill stated, nearly pleading with Daniel. "Did you touch and activate any of those devices on the planet? Anything?"

Sam's heart sunk when Daniel didn't reply. He remained mute, coolly motionless, as an SF pushed him out the door. She exchanged worried glances with Teal'c and O'Neill, knowing they felt the same anxiety she did.

"Sir, permission to accompany—"

"Denied, Colonel," Hammond stated promptly, his round face red. "Colonel, you and the rest of SG-1 will report immediately to the infirmary for evaluation." His even gaze surveyed the remaining occupants of the room. "Then, you'll be placed in a holding cell while SG-13 and SG-19 are examined."

"Sir, we're-we're not Goa'uld," Sam stammered, struggling to believe what was happening.

"And until five minutes ago, we thought the same about SG-11 and SG-17," Hammond reminded her. "I'm not taking any chances until every last person who went off-world is fully examined." He thought for a moment, before urging additional airmen forward to escort them to the infirmary. "In fact, I'm not taking any chances at all. This facility will be sealed, and anyone that has come in direct contact with any of you will be required to undergo an MRI."

Colonel O'Neill sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Hammond stated. "Report to the infirmary, immediately."


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer Applies

**Chapter 3**

Jack O'Neill inhaled deeply, hesitating before swiping his access card.

He hated these situations. He was well beyond hating these situations. He knew the threat of the Goa'uld was continuous, and they could lose a solider at any time. But these close encounters were hitting way too close to home.

Way too close.

With a sigh, he pushed himself forward and entered cautiously, finding Daniel sitting quietly on the small bed they had provided for him within his cell.

"Hey, how'd you get that notebook?"

It wasn't the brightest thing to say, but it was the first thing that had come to mind.

Daniel shrugged, pausing as he placed his pencil down. "One of the SF's brought it in for me. I figure I might as well be doing something constructive while I'm locked up. No one seems to object." He chuckled apprehensively. "Guess I'm the model prisoner or something."

Jack nodded and looked down at the floor. He hated to see Daniel this way. Just like he had hated when Carter was locked up. Damn, just the thought…

"I assume that you've checked out just fine?" Daniel asked him quietly, staring blankly at his notebook.

"Yeah. We all did. Doc Fraiser is just waiting for MRI's to come back for you and the others."

"There must be a problem, then, if it's taking this long," Daniel said weakly, voicing Jack's unspoken fear.

"Look, Daniel," Jack began, approaching the cell. He rubbed his chin anxiously. "Just tell me what really happened on 139."

Sighing, Daniel did not answer, and instead turned his head to face the wall.

"Daniel, you're not helping your case here."

"The lab was filled with all kinds of weird vials and liquids. There were slides with cells and tissue samples. Even some things growing in jars," he said dimly.

"Did you touch any of them?"

Again, Daniel gave him the silent treatment.

"Dammit, Daniel!" Jack ran his fingers through his hair, scrubbing at the back of his neck as he tried to shake the nerves that were rattling him.

"I told them not to go any closer." Daniel leaned his head against the wall and gazed mournfully at Jack. "I told them to keep their distance while I tried to figure out what the lab was for, based on the notes I had found."

"You keep dodging my question, Daniel."

Daniel shook his head, the muscles in his face tightening. "I'm not one of them, Jack. I'm not. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. Especially something like this. You've got to believe me."

Jack pursed his lips together and looked down at the ground. He wanted to believe him. Every part of him wanted to believe Daniel was telling him the truth.

"Daniel, I'd really like to believe you."

"I'm not one of them."

"I know. I know," Jack muttered, wishing he felt the same. "So, when the MRI and the blood tests come back, then we'll know for sure," he stated, a lift to his voice.

"No chance of springing me now?" Daniel asked with a nervous laugh.

"'Fraid not," Jack stated, feeling miserable. "You know the drill. Let's just wait for those results and then we'll talk."

Daniel nodded, and sighed, bowing his head over the notebook.

"Colonel?"

Jack turned to face a young lieutenant that had entered the room. "Sir, General Hammond would like to see you in the infirmary right away."

"Sure," he answered. "Hey, I'll be back," Jack told Daniel, smiling uneasily as he followed the young woman out the door.

* * *

"Glad you could join us, Colonel."

Jack noted the serious expression on Hammond's face, mirrored in the petite doctor's as well. Breathing out slowly, Jack just knew this wasn't going to be good.

"What's up?" he asked, moving to join Carter and Teal'c, who had arrived there just moments before he had.

"We just got the results back from the MRI's done on SG-11 and SG-17." Hammond stepped aside, allowing Doctor Fraiser to do her work.

"There were several abnormalities discovered when we ran the initial testing," Fraiser stated, holding a chart in hand. "So, I wanted to take the time to study them in more detail before I jumped to any conclusions."

"What did you find?" Carter asked, keeping her voice level.

Doctor Fraiser sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, Sam. The results are disturbing."

"Disturbing?" Had Jack just heard correctly?

The doctor nodded, moving over to where she had the x-ray and the MRI results posted. "This is an x-ray we performed on Captain Mueller," she informed them. Taking a pointer, she tapped at the base of the skull, circling a small area.

"What is that?" Carter asked.

"I don't know," Fraiser said honestly.

"It looks like a…bug," was the best way Jack could describe it. "Like a fat little june bug or something."

"It could be," Doctor Fraiser admitted. "Whatever it is, it's about the size of your thumb, Colonel."

"SG-11 and SG-17 went to a planet and came back with bugs?" Jack shrugged. "Happens all the time."

"Yeah, but how many bugs do you know that make your eyes glow, Colonel," Carter remarked, staring at the results.

He was only trying to make light of the situation. Jack sighed, cocking his head as he conceded to her point. Truth was, he'd rather have any situation but this.

"So, what else can you tell us about these things?" Jack asked, bringing his mind back to the conversation.

"Well, Colonel, as you can probably tell, just by looking at the results…"

"They appear to act like the Goa'uld," Teal'c stated bluntly.

Fraiser nodded. "They attach themselves to the brain stem. Normally, a symbiote's long body would then either remain flush against the spine or wrap itself around the vertebrae. In this case, we have the same kind of parasitical attachment, but the body is small enough to remain against the cranium."

"So, are they Goa'uld?" the general asked, searching those under his command.

"They are unlike anything I have previously encountered," Teal'c informed them.

"Well, they have to be connected somehow," Carter said. "Or else we wouldn't have witnessed that display in the briefing room."

"Baby Goa'uld?" Jack offered. "I mean, younger than the symbiotes like Junior or what we encountered on Chulak?"

He wasn't even going to mentioned Hathor and her brood.

"I do not believe so, O'Neill. As I have stated, I have never seen such a creature."

"Maybe this is just something new in the evolutionary process," Carter offered, her statement nearly a question as she appealed to Fraiser.

"I wish I could say for sure," Fraiser responded. "But even with my experience with both infant larvae and mature symbiotes, I have never come across anything remotely close to this."

"How's Captain Mueller?" Hammond asked.

"She's unconscious at the moment and under heavy restraint." She paused, appearing to choose her words carefully. "All of those infected with these tiny parasites are unconscious. We're not sure exactly what is causing their lack of consciousness, but we're working on additional blood work and tissue samples to uncover the cause."

"Unconscious?" Well, Daniel wasn't unconscious. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He noticed Teal'c and Carter relax as well.

A bit.

"Janet, did any of the people who went to P9R-139 avoid infection?" Carter asked.

She nodded. "Aside from you, SG-13, and 19? Colonel Edwards and Major Lorne. They've been released, but are under guard for the next twenty-four hours."

"And Daniel?" Jack asked, getting restless once again.

Doctor Fraiser opened her mouth to speak, but didn't say a word. Instead, she moved over and recovered another chart, placing it carefully on the table beside her.

Jack eyed her cautiously, refusing to look at his teammates.

"I've gone over Daniel's results several times—"

"Out with it, Doc."

With a sigh, Doctor Fraiser held up an x-ray of Daniel's skull, posting it for everyone to see. She didn't bother to explain, and allowed the gravity of the situation take hold.

Hell, she didn't need to talk. A picture tells a thousand words.

Jack bit his lip, and turned away as he heard Carter mutter in surprise. Teal'c remained silent.

"I'm sorry, Colonel," Fraiser said softly.

"Yeah." He turned around to face them, avoiding the picture that Fraiser had posted. He felt betrayed. Utterly betrayed. "So, how'd it get in? Any scar on the neck or…" He exhaled, feeling his anger rising. "How could you miss something like that?"

Fraiser did not flinch. "Colonel, please. Daniel did not exhibit any scarring on his neck. And when I first examined him upon your return through the Stargate, there didn't appear to be anything physically wrong with him. No lacerations to the throat, or any abrasions to the front of his chest. In hindsight, I should have examined the cuts on his left arm more carefully. That is the only way this could have found entry, based on my results thus far."

"Yeah, well hindsight does us a lot of good now."

"Colonel," Hammond warned, "Stand down. Doctor Fraiser is doing everything she can."

"Janet, I'm sorry, but that-that doesn't look like a Goa'uld," Carter said, staring at Daniel's results.

"I know, Sam. That's what has me puzzled." Fraiser shook her head. "It's different than the smaller parasites that have affected Captain Mueller and the others."

Jack was exasperated. "The damn thing is curled up on his spine and sucking on his brain!"

"That is correct, O'Neill. However, Major Carter is also correct. This does not appear to be a Goa'uld," Teal'c agreed.

Forcing himself to look closer, Jack stared at the results, his stomach turning. The Goa'uld, or whatever it was, was long and narrow, wormlike in structure, without any appendages or other funky things sticking out of it. True, it was different than the little june bug things, but that made his case even stronger. Whatever the hell was in Daniel was pretty damn close to being a Goa'uld.

"Looks like an snake to me."

"It indeed appears to perform in the same manner as the Goa'uld," Teal'c admitted.

"That may appear to be the case, Teal'c," Janet said. She paused, pointing to her results. "However, as you can see, this creature lacks the physical characteristics of a mature symbiote."

"So, are you telling me it's immature? Like what happened to Kalwalsky?" Jack asked.

"No, Colonel, I don't think so. Like I said, I am not really sure what we're dealing with here."

"So…"

Teal'c straightened his back, exchanging glances with his fellow teammates. "I do not believe this to be a Goa'uld."

"Is this some entirely different race we haven't yet encountered?" Hammond asked, dropping his arms to his side.

"Sir, it's a possibility." Carter cringed, staring at Daniel's chart. "Or maybe it's a subspecies of Goa'uld. I haven't sensed the presence of any Goa'uld on this base."

"Whatever they are, they don't have any naquadah in their systems," Fraiser told them, closing Daniel's file. "Neither the small parasites nor the larger one in Daniel seem to indicate there was ever any naquadah in their blood."

"So, they shouldn't be able to use any of the Goa'uld technology," Carter stated more than asked.

"Let's hope not," Hammond said. He turned to Jack, keeping his gaze level. "You know that we're going to have to try interrogation."

"If it is anything like the Goa'uld, it will not share information freely," Teal'c announced.

"I don't care about the information. What we should be talking about is getting that thing out of Daniel," Jack said irately. "We know what Goa'uld do to their hosts. Hell, we know what the Tok'ra do. If that thing is a snake, then we haven't even been talking to Daniel. He must be freaking out by now."

"I understand that, Colonel. And believe me, I am not going to sit back and let Doctor Jackson go through that kind of torture. But before we do anything, we need to know what we're dealing with."

Jack stared at the general, not at all pleased with the situation.

"In the meantime, I'll contact the Tok'ra," Carter said, gazing at Jack sympathetically. "We know they have ways of removing symbiotes. It worked on Sarah Gardner."

"Yeah, and look how stable she turned out," Jack muttered. The aftermath had not been pretty, and the poor gal had been signed up for some serious counseling. But could you blame her for having issues? That Osiris was a bitch. Or bastard, depending on how you looked at it.

"Get right on that, Major," Hammond ordered, ignoring Jack's comment.

"Yes, sir."

Jack watched her leave quickly, exiting the infirmary. Building a new resolve, Jack then turned to Hammond, gazing at him levelly.

"Permission to interrogate—"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jack."

"General?" He shifted his weight uneasily. "General, we've got to get through to Daniel somehow. I figure I'm the best one to do it."

Hammond seemed to consider the possibility. "Fine. But Teal'c and I will accompany you."


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer Applies

**Chapter 4**

Déjà vu all over again.

Jack entered the holding facility, keeping his distance as he gazed into Daniel's cell. He shoved his hands into his pocket, feeling Teal'c and General Hammond ease up behind him.

"Jack," Daniel said enthusiastically, hoping off the bed. "Come to get me out of here?"

Jack cleared his throat and exchanged a quick look with Teal'c. "Uh, not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, disappointed. He walked over to the bars that separated him from the others, lacing his long fingers around the rods. "You must have seen the test results by now."

"We did."

Jack rubbed his chin as he stared at Daniel. He looked like Daniel. He talked like Daniel. He acted like Daniel. More so than Carter did when Jolinar took over her. Maybe whatever was in his head hadn't taken control?

_Wishful thinking_, he thought dejectedly.

"Then, you know I'm not a Goa'uld."

"Listen, quit the crap, will ya?" Jack said irritably. He wasn't going to by into this bull any longer. "The jig is up. You've been found out. So, let's drop the charade."

"I don't understand," Daniel whispered, frowning.

"Who are you and whom do you serve?" Teal'c asked coolly, stepping forward.

"I don't know what you mean," Daniel stated, gripping the bars until his knuckles turned white. "I'm not Goa'uld. Look at the tests! They'll prove it."

"We've seen the tests," Hammond stated, entering the conversation. "You're not making this any easier on yourself."

Daniel laughed, a nervous laugh, as he rested his forehead against the bars. "God, this is a nightmare," he whispered.

"You're telling me," muttered Jack.

"I know. I know you don't believe me, but you just have to trust me. You have to understand," Daniel stated, making his case before them. "I'm not a Goa'uld."

Jack managed to stay serious. "Okay. So you're not a Goa'uld. Then, what are you?"

Daniel opened his mouth, exasperation flooding his face. "Jack! Come on! You know who I am!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes! Yes, you do." He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair as he began to pace in his cell. "I can't believe this is happening. I just can't believe this."

"Believe it," General Hammond said sternly. "Because you are going to be held under guard until we find a way to separate you from Doctor Jackson."

Daniel shook his head, rubbing his arms as he paced. "This is all a mistake. This wasn't supposed to happen."

_No shit, Sherlock_, Jack thought angrily, swallowing down his frustration.

"What error have you committed?" Teal'c questioned, clasping his hands behind his back.

Daniel just stared at him. "I'm in an alternate reality again. That has to be it."

"'Fraid not," Jack informed him, shoving his hands into his pockets. He could only wish it were some bizarre alternate reality. "So, it would be in your best interest to fess up."

"Jack, please."

"Obviously, we're getting nowhere, General." Jack ignored Daniel, reminding himself that he may not even be talking to his long-time teammate.

"Obviously," the general agreed, his face tight. He turned to Daniel. "So, until you feel like cooperating, you're going to stay in that cell and think long and hard about your current position."

"General, no! Whatever the test results say, they're wrong. You've misread them. Misinterpreted them. Something! I am telling you, I am not a Goa'uld." He lowered his voice. "You have to let me out."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." General Hammond glanced over at Jack. "We'll keep some airmen inside and outside the holding facility. If he's not responsive before then, we'll leave him to the Tok'ra."

"Bad idea, sir."

"Yes," Daniel agreed. "Bad idea. There is nothing wrong with me."

Jack glared at Daniel, struggling with his anger. "Oh, really?" He took a few steps closer to the cell. "Would you like me to show you? I can go get the results right now."

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"Colonel…" Hammond warned.

"Nothing wrong," Jack repeated, knowing he was coming close to losing it. He was sick of this. All of this. Years of fighting the Goa'uld. Years of close calls. Years of watching Daniel die over and over…"Stop it. Stop it, now. I am not playing this little game you sick snakes love so much."

"Excuse me?" Daniel grumbled angrily. "What's the matter with you? I know this looks bad, but I am telling you that I am fine. If I was one of the Goa'uld, wouldn't I have hurt someone by now?"

"I don't know. Would you?" Jack glared at him darkly. "We have a bunch of people unconscious in our infirmary right now and they are the only ones, aside from you, who knows what happened on that planet. Sounds suspiciously Goa'uld to me."

"So, you're saying I am responsible for them? That this is my fault?"

Jack glanced back at Hammond and Teal'c, who were watching the exchange carefully. Making up his mind, Jack returned his attention to Daniel and set his jaw.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am saying. And you know what?" He narrowed his eyes and forced himself to look beyond the familiar façade. "I am tired of this game. This is your last warning. Fess up, now."

Daniel said nothing, but just shook his head irritably in response.

"Fine, then." Swallowing hard, Jack continued. "Teal'c, go get me a zat gun."

Teal'c arched an eyebrow, glancing once at Hammond, and then back to Jack. "Are you certain, O'Neill?"

"Oh yeah. We're not going to get anywhere with this bastard." He sneered coolly at Daniel, wishing it hadn't come to this. Hoping he was wrong. "So if you won't let me talk to Daniel, I'll do it myself."

"Don't do this, Jack!" Daniel pleaded, gripping the bars anxiously. "Don't."

"Then let me talk to Daniel."

"I'm right here."

Jack shook his head. "Not a good enough answer." Taking a step away from the cell, he turned away from Daniel and motioned to the door. "You heard me, Teal'c."

Hammond held up his chin, regarding Jack carefully. "Colonel?"

"I've done it before, sir, back with Skaara and it worked then. It's the only way we'll get to talk to Daniel and find out what's happening."

The general appeared to consider this, as he weighed his options. "Then, do what you can, Colonel."

"No! This is crazy," Jack heard Daniel say.

"No, you just don't want us to talk to Daniel," Jack mumbled, still refusing to look back. If this really was a Goa'uld, this was the only way Jack knew to get through to Daniel. If Daniel was still Daniel, it didn't matter. He could take a little zat. Besides, Jack was pissed off with him either way for getting himself into this mess in the first place.

"There has to be another way," Daniel offered.

"Yeah, get out now!" Jack yelled, whipping around at Daniel, livid. "You have no right to be there!"

"Teal'c, do as Colonel O'Neill has instructed," Hammond said evenly.

"No!"

Jack ignored him again, finding this situation increasingly difficult. With a nod, he motioned Teal'c to the door. Teal'c bowed his head solemnly, glancing at Hammond and Jack before heading towards the exit.

"Alright, Colonel, if this doesn't work—"

"Oh, it'll work," Jack said grudgingly, glancing at Hammond. "Then—"

"I will kill the host!"

Feeling his heart nearly stop, Jack gasped quietly, snapping his head back to the cell. Deep down, he had hoped he was wrong, that he was overreacting. Overcompensating. Something. Anything. But standing here now, looking at the man behind bars, his rigid stance, his cool expression, his glowing eyes…

"You son of a bitch," Jack swore, glowering at Daniel. Or whoever he was.

"I will do it," came the low booming voice.

Jack jerked his head back to Hammond who was standing speechless. Teal'c, situated behind him, had stopped, his hand outstretched towards the door. His expression mirrored the concern and the distress that had found its way into the general's features. Then, as if the seriousness of the situation had finally settled into their minds, both Hammond and Teal'c became quietly staid.

Teal'c looked downright murderous.

Taking long strides to meet Jack, Teal'c came to stand beside him, his face like stone as his glare bore into Daniel. "I shall ask you again. Who are you and whom do you serve?"

Daniel did not move from his position, only turning his head slightly to stare at Teal'c. "I serve all, yet serve none."

_Wonderful_, Jack thought, grinding his teeth.

Hammond spoke, taking his place to the right of Jack. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, not bothering to mask the irritation in his voice. "And what do you really expect to get from us?"

"I am all that have come after me."

"What the hell?" Jack rubbed his face, frowning fiercely at Daniel. Not Daniel, he reminded himself. A damn snake. "Quit playing these games and spill, now."

Daniel cocked his head, regarding Jack with amusement. "You are a curious one. You make many demands, yet have nothing to show for them."

"I wouldn't gloat if I were you," Jack muttering, seething. "You're the one behind bars."

"It would be in your best interest to cooperate," Teal'c stated.

"So, who are you?" Jack demanded.

"I am nothing."

Jack stole a glance at Teal'c, attempting to read his face for any sign of understanding. He found nothing.

"Sirs, I couldn't—"

Carter stopped mid-sentence as she abruptly halted in the middle of the room. Carter was a sharp one and Jack knew she had figured out what was going on the moment she caught sight of Daniel and his rigid position. Her eyes widened and she looked to Jack for some kind of insight.

Jack shook his head. "Don't know. The Riddler here hasn't given us anything to go on."

Inappropriate sarcasm. But what else could he say? This wasn't Daniel. They'd lost Daniel.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Hammond stated, his bald head turning a light shade of red. "Who are you and what have you done to Doctor Jackson?"

"I go by many names," Daniel replied, his unnatural voice grating at Jack's ears. "Many, many names…"

"We want to talk to Daniel," Carter insisted, her voice straining. Her lips were tight, her jaw set. "Whom do you work for?"

"We already tried that," Jack muttered. "This Goa'uld ain't talking." He glanced over at Hammond. "I say we go with the zat."

The zat would work. The zat would let them at least have a moment with Daniel, to reassure him. He must be going through hell.

_I'm not going to let this happen, Daniel_, Jack thought to himself, hoping Daniel understood somewhere in there.

"I'm not a Goa'uld," Daniel said casually. "And, as I have stated before, if you try such a foolish act, the host will die. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"You're full of it," Jack retorted.

"And you're ignorant. A discharge would surely kill my host in this case. And, as you can imagine, I would like to avoid that as much as you would."

Carter looked over at Jack. "What if he's right, sir?"

"He's lying. They all lie," Jack snapped.

"Colonel, I am not willing to take that chance," Hammond commented, still eyeing Daniel cautiously. "Especially if we have a safer option with the Tok'ra."

"Ah, the Tok'ra," Daniel stated jubilantly. "I am looking forward to meeting them."

"Sirs," Carter whispered, turning slightly away from the cell. "I'd like to speak with you for moment, outside. It concerns the Tok'ra."

Hammond nodded, motioning to Jack and Carter to follow him outside the holding facility. Jack hesitated, watching as Teal'c continued to stare menacingly at Daniel.

"Uh, sir, I'd like to stay behind and keep an eye out."

"I'm sure Teal'c will be just fine," Hammond stated.

"Colonel, I'd really like to speak with you as well," Carter told him, her gaze drifting back to Daniel.

Jack hesitated again. "Teal'c?"

"I will remain."

"Leaving so soon?" Daniel asked, resting his chin against the bars. "We haven't yet begun negotiations."

"You are in no position to negotiate," Hammond said hotly, hovering near the door.

"But I believe I am," he said with a twisted smile. "I have the host and the knowledge that you have been searching for years to obtain."

"And you're behind bars which is where you're going to stay," Jack muttered.

"That could be negotiable once you see what I have to offer."

Jack shook his head. "I don't think so. The only way you're getting out of there is when I rip you out."

"Jack, come now…"

"Don't you call me that!" Jack yelled, pointing at Daniel. "You worthless—"

"Colonel. Outside. Now," Hammond commanded, swiping his key card to exit the room.

"Just one thing before you have your little meeting," Daniel said. He walked over to the bed, picking up the notebook and dangled it between the bars. "My gift of goodwill to Major Carter."

She hesitated, stealing a glance at Jack before carefully walking to the cell.

"Major…"

"I'm okay," she replied, quickly snatching the notebook and flipping through it. Frowning slightly, she glanced up at Daniel with wide eyes. "Some of these diagrams look like schematics."

Daniel smiled. "I offer this knowledge freely."

"Yeah, sure you do," Jack grumbled again, signaling with a flick of his thumb to the door. He had no patience for any of the Goa'uld's games. "Let's go, Carter. And Teal'c," he started, staring hard at the man. "Don't do anything."

Teal'c straightened his chest. "I have no intention of harming DanielJackson."

"Yeah, I know that. Just…don't do anything." He paused at the door, exchanging glances between Teal'c and the man who once was Daniel. "You understand?"

Teal'c nodded. "I understand."

* * *

To be truthful, Teal'c did not understand the insistence in O'Neill's voice. Teal'c had no intention of harming DanielJackson in any way. However, the being in front of him was not DanielJackson.

Perhaps, if this event had taken place several years ago, Teal'c would not feel as torn as he did now. Defeat of the Goa'uld and the freedom of all Jaffa had always been his priority as he traveled with his friends through the Chappa'ai. Yet, time brought forth change and Teal'c could not deny the change that had taken place.

His many years traveling with the Tau'ri and living on the First World had caused him to reevaluate his priorities. While he still strived to free his people and overcome his oppressors, his loyalty to the Tau'ri had grown, starting with that first day when he had pledged his allegiance to this world. Earth, and its many inhabitants, had begun to feel more and more like home to him.

Perhaps that is why, as he stood here in front of this cell, he so keenly felt the battle between protecting the man who had forgiven him and welcomed him so openly, and destroying the demon that possessed his soul.

"You are very quiet, Jaffa," stated the Goa'uld in its signature alien rumble.

Teal'c stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You were once in the service of Apep. Apophis," the Goa'uld stated, continuing. "The serpent god, enemy of Ra."

"False god," Teal'c stated. "Dead false god."

A grin spread across the familiar face of his friend. "Apophis is dead, yes. His weakness was his…passion. His passion for his offspring, for his queen, for his revenge," the Goa'uld stated knowingly as he searched Teal'c. "This sense of passion he has instilled in you, hasn't he?"

Teal'c refused to comment, unwilling to be caught in the Goa'uld's game of words.

"Teal'c, the great Jaffa warrior, who has used his passion to rise up against those he served. Teal'c, who would sacrifice everything for the safety of his family. Teal'c, who would fight to preserve the honor of his people. Teal'c, who would seek revenge against transgressors."

"Your words fall upon deaf ears," Teal'c told him, remaining firm.

"I suppose one could call your commitment and sacrifice heroic, even admirable." The Goa'uld smiled again, leaning against the metal bars of his prison. "My host seems to think so."

"What of DanielJackson?" Teal'c questioned venomously.

He chuckled. "My host has a fondness for you. He finds your cause honorable and affords only the deepest respect for you."

Teal'c held his head up, clasping his hands tightly behind his back. He would not allow this Goa'uld to continue to play these mind games, as O'Neill called them. He would remain vigilant and protect his friend with all the skills that he had.

"My Jaffa friend," the Goa'uld began again. "I agree that what you have accomplished is quite admirable. Your loyalty to your beliefs and to your friends shows remarkable courage and strength of character. With your might and strength, along with my knowledge, we could accomplish many great and wondrous deeds across the galaxy."

"You will not fool me with your empty promises," Teal'c said lowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Not empty promises. I speak the truth."

"The Goa'uld do not know the meaning of the word," Teal'c responded quickly.

"No, they do not," the other admitted, still eyeing Teal'c carefully. "But as I have stated previously, I am no Goa'uld."

"Then who are you and what purpose do you serve?"

He smiled, turning away from Teal'c and moved towards the wall. Resting his head casually against the concrete, he stared off into the distance.

"My purpose is simple, yet complex. As sophisticated and as elegant as a spider's web."

"Your riddles prove useless," Teal'c mentioned angrily.

"Only to the closed mind." He shook his head, sighing with disappointment. "I expected so much more from you, Teal'c. My host informs me that you are a deep and understanding man. Yet, I have seen none of it during this conversation."

"I do not serve the Goa'uld."

"No, no, you don't," the Goa'uld said quietly. "Nor do I expect you to. That is not what I ask."

Teal'c remained like stone. "I will not free you."

"I see. You are as close-minded as these humans."

Teal'c glared at him, keeping his body in place. He would not be able to restrain himself much longer. "Who are you?" he asked again.

The Goa'uld smiled, stepping up to the metal bars, a pleasurable gleam to his borrowed eyes. "I am the one who came forth from the great abyss, the primeval waters of nothingness, to seed and flourish. I am the keeper of the sacred, the measurer, the one that oversees all."

Teal'c frowned as he listened to the Goa'uld speak. It could not be so.

"I am 'He who Balances,' 'Lord of the Divine Body,'" he continued, pausing for only a brief moment. "I am the 'Voice of Ra.'"

Teal'c stiffened, studying the Goa'uld one last time before turning to exit the room.

* * *

"What do you mean?" O'Neill asked impatiently.

"I'm just saying that lately I've been having a more difficult time reaching the Tok'ra. They're always busy," Sam stated, starting to feel a little defensive.

"Your father is on the High Council!"

"I know, Colonel, but I have to get through a bunch of bureaucratic red tape just to talk to him anymore," she stressed, clutching the notebook tightly. "I managed to leave a message."

"Great, we've been reduced to using a Tok'ra answering machine," O'Neill mumbled, obviously not pleased.

"I'm not entirely happy with the state of affairs with our allies at this point, either, Colonel, but they're still our allies," Hammond stated, glancing at the both of them. "The truth is, they're probably the best chance we have for Doctor Jackson and the others."

"I'm sure once my dad gets the message, he'll respond right away," Sam told them, hoping her voice hadn't betrayed her own insecurities. "Plus, I'm sure the Tok'ra will be interested from a tactical point of view."

"What?" O'Neill asked.

She cringed at the tone of his voice, but understood his frustration for it matched her own. "If this really is a Goa'uld, whether it's a new species or a sub-species, the Tok'ra will want to question it." Feeling her cheeks redden, she glanced down at the notebook, feeling guilty over the excitement she felt while Daniel remained a prisoner in his own body. "We might be able to learn a great deal about the Goa'uld from these notes alone."

"Carter…" O'Neill warned, his tone becoming edgy.

"Sir, I want Daniel back as much as you do. And I don't mean to sound insensitive here, but we both know we have to try and look at this from all angles."

"She's right, Jack," Hammond said softly. "I hate this as much as you do. But if we can obtain anything to help us during the time this Goa'uld is in Doctor Jackson, we have to take advantage of it."

"I know. I know this," the colonel muttered, placing his hands behind his head and sighing. "I just hate it."

"I do too, sir," Sam admitted, hugging the notebook close. "But until the Tok'ra get back to us…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, at least we're all in agreement," Hammond stated, eyeing his two officers carefully. "Shall we go back in and see what we can find out from whoever this is?"

"I do not believe that will be wise, General Hammond."

Sam turned to see Teal'c walking towards them, his normally neutral features showing residual signs of unease and concern. Shifting her weight, she braced herself for whatever bad news Teal'c might have.

"Why do you say that, Teal'c?" General Hammond asked.

"I have reason to believe the Goa'uld within is one of the most dangerous of all the Goa'uld that I have encountered." Teal'c paused as if trying to collect his thoughts. "I believe he should be held under the highest security and full restraint."

Sam gaped at him, before shooting a look at her commanding officer. He said nothing, his face pensive.

"Have you ascertained exactly who this Goa'uld is?" Hammond asked with a frown.

"I believe that I have."

"Who is he?" Sam asked, biting back her fear.

"He appears to be the one known as Thoth."

"Thoth?" O'Neill questioned in disbelief. "The Goa'uld we were just briefed about?"

"That is correct, O'Neill."

"Well, that would make sense, wouldn't it?" Sam took a step forward, catching the attention of the three men in front of her. "The ruins supposedly belonged to Thoth. What if Thoth had been hidden within the shrine all this time and Daniel accidentally came across him?"

"Daniel swears he didn't go fishing around in that lab," O'Neill stated firmly.

"But, sir, we don't even know if that was Daniel we were talking to," she commented, hating to crush his hope. "We know how a symbiote can mimic its host's behavior. The likelihood is that Daniel didn't come through the Gate at all. It's been Thoth this whole time."

"Then, why would Thoth give a demonstration on how to defeat the Goa'uld?" Hammond questioned.

"Free reign?" O'Neill guessed. "Wipe out the Goa'uld so he can have it all for himself?"

"It's a possibility, sir," Carter agreed, though did not feel entirely comfortable with it.

"However, Thoth was never a System Lord," Teal'c informed them.

"No?" O'Neill was noticeably shocked. "Then, what the hell was he?"

"Jaffa legend tells of a time when Thoth was one of the most influential of all the Goa'uld. He would serve as mediator and negotiator among the System Lords during their many quarrels and disputes. He was greatly revered and in the high favor of Ra."

"Oh, wonderful. Ra's boy," O'Neill muttered.

"Anything else?" Hammond asked.

"I have only met Thoth once, on a previous occasion," Teal'c continued. "He was attempting to negotiate a deal between Apophis and two of his daughters, Hauhet and Amaunet."

Sam sucked in a deep breath.

"Whoa. Back up there a sec, T. Amaunet?" 

Teal'c nodded slightly. "That is correct, O'Neill. Thoth was eager to find new mates for his daughters after the death of Heh and Amun." Teal'c stared at him evenly. "As you are aware, half of the deal was successful and Apophis took a new bride. Amaunet moved from Jaffa priestess to priestess until I was able to find her a suitable host."

"Now, that's creepy," O'Neill said with disgust. He looked to Hammond. "That's even more reason for us to get that out of Daniel. Now. He's going to have some serious husband/daddy issues if we don't."

"Actually, as DanielJackson has instructed us in the past, it is not uncommon for—"

"Not listening, Teal'c. I've heard enough." O'Neill breathed out, shaking his head. "Enough, right, Carter?"

"Actually, sir, I am a little troubled with this conversation."

"Uh…yeah," the colonel muttered bluntly. "That's pretty obvious."

"How so, Major?" Hammond interjected.

"Well, sir, I haven't been able to put my finger on it, but something just isn't right about all this."

"There's a Goa'uld in Daniel, Carter."

"No, I mean about Thoth. I keep thinking I've heard his name before. Before today."

She couldn't seem to pinpoint when, though. All afternoon it had been driving her crazy. Was it one of Daniel's previous lectures? Maybe a memory from Jolinar? Or maybe she was just on edge about this whole situation with Daniel?

"If you can remember anything, be sure to let us know, Major," Hammond stated. "But for now, I am taking what Teal'c has said under serious advisement. I am going to have Doctor Jackson moved from his cell into a larger room where we can watch him from an observation deck."

Sam sighed. This was the situation with the Stromos passengers all over again.

"Inside, I will have him restrained until further notice. Only a select few will have access to him."

"That include us, sir?" O'Neill stated more than asked.

"That's correct," Hammond answered.

"If you are indeed going to head my warning, General Hammond, then I have more to add."

"What is it, Teal'c?" O'Neill wondered.

"If the Goa'uld in DanielJackson is indeed Thoth, then we must proceed with extreme caution. Jaffa legend tells a tale where Thoth cannot lie."

Colonel O'Neill glanced disbelievingly at Sam before turning his attention to Teal'c. "Get out."

"I have no intention of leaving, O'Neill."

"No, Teal'c, the colonel means—"

"All Goa'uld lie, Teal'c. It's what makes them snakes." O'Neill pointed to the holding room. "He's been pretending to be Daniel. Isn't that a big enough lie?"

"Indeed," Teal'c conceded. "However, Thoth is a master of words. He can and will use them to his advantage."

"And Daniel's a linguist," Sam added dejectedly.

Hammond was obviously displeased. "Then let's use the utmost care, people. And let's see what we can find out."


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer Applies

**Chapter 5**

"Wake up! He will scold us if he finds you have fallen asleep yet again!"

Daniel moaned softly, bringing one of his hands to his eyes, and rubbed away the weariness he felt. Stifling a yawn, Daniel extended his legs and stretched his arms over his head.

"You are impossible. We shall be punished for sure!"

Daniel opened up one eye, watching as a man much younger than himself scurried off in a huff. Frowning slightly, while his vision adjusted to the lighting, Daniel studied the stranger, watching him fret throughout the palace.

Who was that?

What was that man wearing?

Wait, palace?

Daniel bolted upright, fully awake. Eyes wide, he soaked in the features of the grandiose room, noticing a few tables and plants lining the perimeter. Several scrolls were rolled and stacked in the far right corner, while soft sunlight streamed through the open doorway. Daniel even thought he could smell freshly baked bread.

Confused, and feeling slightly disoriented, Daniel slowly rose to his feet, nearly tripping over his leather sandals. Surprised, he looked down, finding he was wearing nothing more than a fresh white linen kilt.

Daniel nearly fell over in shock. He heard an amused chuckle.

"See, that's what you get for sleeping while you should be studying," the younger man admonished, shaking his head. "Eyes are watching," he explained, pointing to his face and then to the door.

Daniel had no idea what this man was talking about.

"Uh…excuse me," Daniel began, quickly catching up with the man. "What--?"

"Don't just stand there. Help me before the Teacher arrives." The man bent over and picked up three small slabs of limestone, handing them to Daniel.

Daniel just stared at him.

He huffed. "Today is not the day to play the fool. Place them in the center of the room as always."

"Why?"

"Why?" The other man's face was turning a shade darker. "You know why." He sighed. "And where is Kemsa?"

Daniel blinked at him. "Who?"

Another heavy sigh. "Never mind. He is more of a fool than you."

Okay…

Daniel turned around, placed the stone slabs on the floor and proceeded to head for the door.

"Hey," the stranger called. "Where are you going? Lessons are about to begin!"

Daniel ignored him, walking out into the light, and away from this bizarre place.

Right into another bizarre place.

The sun was bright, and reflected brilliantly off the nearby pool. Several children were playing outside. A few naked boys, with a single braid hanging on one side of their shaved heads, toyed lazily with some cats that were resting in the garden. Not too far from them, Daniel noted a couple of young girls, their dark hair in pigtails, playing with their leather bound dolls.

An older woman, seated on a small bench in the garden, looked over to him and waved.

Smiling shyly, he waved back and hurried back into the palace in a panic.

Dozens of questions flooded him as his mind sharpened, and he became more aware of his surroundings and himself. Where was he? What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be somewhere else?

"Ah, that was quick," the man mumbled.

Daniel blew off the stranger. He felt a rise of panic as he searched the room, a room just moments ago he had drifted around in a daze, as he struggling to figure out where he was or how he got here.

"This has to be an alternate reality, or something," he muttered to himself as he ignored the strange looks the other man was giving him.

Maybe he'd touched something? A Goa'uld device?

Daniel patted his body, looking for anything suspect. All he found were rings, bracelets, and a necklace. What was this on his face? He rubbed at his eye again and looked at his hand. Kohl?

This was getting too weird, even for him.

Cringing, Daniel attempted to pry the rings off his fingers.

"Ah, student, what are you doing?"

Daniel froze, lifting his head to gaze at the doorway. A man was standing there, engulfed by the light, his features nearly unreadable. But Daniel could tell just by his profile that he was a learned man, a scholar, and, more obviously, the teacher.

"Uh…hello," Daniel uttered uneasily.

The new stranger chuckled, walking into the room and away from the bright light. He was a thin man, but healthy, with dark skin and shining eyes. He held much more of a presence than the younger man who had already begun to annoy Daniel.

"Oh, great Teacher!" the annoying man said, bowing. "We were just preparing for your arrival."

"I can see," the one known as Teacher stated patiently. "Sadji, where is Kemsa?"

"He is not here."

_Nothing like stating the obvious_, Daniel thought.

He thought he saw Teacher smile.

"Then, we shall start without him." Teacher motioned to the center of the room, urging his students to sit near the stone slabs. "Before we start with the text, first I shall begin with the verbal lesson of the day."

Strangely, Daniel found himself obeying, easing himself onto the floor, while muttering to himself as he attempted to sit cross-legged with the kilt. It took him three tries to get completely comfortable, but at least he was becoming accustomed to the jingling of his jewelry.

Sadji sat beside him, his expression bright and full of glee. He waited, watching Teacher expectantly, making Daniel groan.

Then, it occurred to Daniel. He should be more concerned than he was. He had no idea what was happening or where he was. He had the distinct feeling he should be somewhere else, doing something else…

Yet, at the same time, he felt content, like he could do this all the time, like he had been doing this every day for several years.

Shaking his head, Daniel decided to fight the complacency he felt, and leaned forward.

"Excuse me," he began, frowning. "Who are you?"

Sadji groaned, shaking his head. "This is not today's lesson," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, Sadji, let's think on that for a moment," Teacher stated, coming to sit with them. "Who are we? What are we? What makes us who we are?"

"Yeah, those are great questions and all, but you didn't answer _my_ question," Daniel emphasized, pressing him.

"Such a question holds many answers," Teacher admitted, nodding his head.

"Okay, then where am I?"

"You are where you are."

_I'm talking to Oma Desala's male counterpart_, Daniel thought wearily as he glared at Teacher. Struggling for help, Daniel looked over at Sadji. The man appeared as lost as he was.

"A dream? Is this a dream?"

"A dream to one person may be reality to another. And reality may be nothing more than a fleeting memory."

Daniel pursed his lips. Now, he was getting frustrated. Why couldn't they speak in simple English terms?

_I'm not speaking English_, Daniel realized. _I'm speaking Ancient Egyptian._

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but Teacher just smiled, a knowing smile, and spoke before Daniel could say a word.

"Well, it appears we have many questions for the day. Shall we begin?"


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer Applies 

**Chapter 6**

Doctor Fraiser, placed her clipboard down, coming to meet the remaining members of SG-1 at the door.

Jack motioned to the occupied gurney with the jerk of his head. "Sleeping?"

"It would appear so," Fraiser stated.

"Well, even a Goa'uld would need to rest," Carter mentioned.

"True. But I am not asleep." Daniel's body rose, and he sat on the gurney, allowing his legs to dangle off the side. "And I am not a Goa'uld."

"So we've heard," Jack stated sarcastically.

"You've finally come to negotiate then?"

"No," Jack said simply, frowning as he watched the man he knew as Daniel struggle with his moderate restraints. They reminded him of the restraints Daniel was forced to wear when he carried the Stromos passengers. "Thoth, is it?" he asked.

He didn't look at Jack, muttering to himself as he patted his chest and then the gurney. "That would be one of my names." He turned his head and looked behind him.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Jack asked, trying to sound detached.

"Where are my host's spectacles?" Thoth asked, frowning.

Carter and Fraiser exchanged looks, before glancing at Teal'c and Jack.

"This is a ploy," Teal'c stated. "In order to win our sympathy."

"A symbiote would heal any ailments of the host," Carter remarked, stating what they already knew.

Thoth rolled his eyes, an action that surprised Jack. "Yes, yes. We all know that. But my host's eyes have not been repaired so I require his spectacles." He held out his hand as far as the restraints would allow him.

"Why?" Carter asked, obviously not going to let this go. "Are you unable to heal him?"

Thoth chuckled, waving his hand again. "I am perfectly capable of healing him," Thoth replied shortly. "He has not yet given me permission to do so, and therefore, I must refrain." He jerked his hand impatiently.

Permission to do so? Jack shot a look over to Carter, but she could only shrug in response. What the hell was Thoth up to?

"We took away his glasses in the event he tried to do anything," Fraiser informed them, standing beside Teal'c. "But, I have to admit, he hasn't made any aggressive moves so far."

"If I had wished to escape, I would have done so long ago."

"That so?" Jack gazed at him levelly. "Why haven't you tried, then? Maybe because you haven't had the chance to get to the Stargate?"

"You think so simply," Thoth muttered irritably. "I had a Stargate on Khemenu." He paused before continuing. "Or P9R-139, as you seem to call it. I could have left at any time. Yet, I chose to stay."

"Could that be because it might look a little odd if you just walked away and headed off to the Stargate?"

Thoth hopped off the gurney, causing the airmen in the room to draw their weapons, and put the medical staff and SG-1 on high alert. Thoth barely seemed to notice.

"I could have easily killed them at any time. They did not provide any obstacle for me."

"Then why are you here?" Carter asked.

"I have come seeking sanctuary."

Jack had to fight not to laugh. He had to be kidding. This was all some sick joke.

Thoth reached out his hand, wiggling his fingers and gazing at Jack expectantly. The action looked so much like Daniel that it hurt.

"Give him the damn glasses," Jack muttered.

Fraiser hesitated. "Colonel—"

"Just do it," Jack instructed.

Sighing, Fraiser nodded, slipping the glasses out of her pocket.

"I do not feel this is wise, O'Neill," Teal'c warned. "He will use DanielJackson against us."

"I know that, Teal'c. I'm just trying to get through to Daniel somehow."

"You won't," Thoth said bluntly, still holding out his hands.

"Why's that?" Jack pressed.

"Because he is busy right now." Thoth raised his eyebrows, waiting for the glasses.

That was the lamest excuse he'd heard yet from a Goa'uld.

"Give them to him," Jack said at last.

Teal'c nodded, taking the glasses from Fraiser and walking toward Thoth. He readily accepted them, bending over to allow his hands to reach his face. Satisfied, Thoth grinned and walked over to the small table flanked with two chairs that had been brought into the room.

Taking a seat, Thoth folded his hands on the table and gazed eagerly at them. "I know you have many questions. Shall we begin?"

* * *

Daniel felt a clap on his shoulder and he jerked, blinking a few times. Had he fallen asleep again?

Looking over to his left, he noticed Sadji was glaring at him.

Oh yeah, he'd fallen asleep.

Yawning, Daniel arched his back, snapping out the kinks and reached over to pull his glasses onto his face. He couldn't really recall when he'd found them or exactly how, but their disappearance and reappearance didn't really bother him.

"I have medicines that can help improve your sight," Teacher told him from across the room.

Daniel nodded, dipping his reed pen into the ink to continue another stroke on the limestone. "I know. You've only offered five times already, and five times I've said no."

Sadji hissed next to him. "You should be more respectful to the Teacher."

"And you shouldn't grovel so much," Daniel retorted, finishing another hieroglyph.

Sadji's golden face darkened with embarrassment as Teacher chuckled at the remark. "Come now, Sadji, relax. Let us see how you have done."

The embarrassment vanished in an instant as Sadji proudly held up his copy. Teacher came to stand by him, studying the limestone carefully. He nodded in approval, only stopping twice to point out a few mistakes.

"It is much better than Kemsa's, isn't it so?"

Daniel looked over to the right, noticing another man sitting beside him. Kemsa, he assumed, though he hadn't remembered the man ever coming to join them. Kemsa was also younger, but quite the opposite of Sadji. He was taller, with skin as dark as the Nile soil. Daniel was suddenly acutely aware of how out of place he was here.

Shifting his legs, Daniel began to stand, but Teacher gently pushed him back down.

"Let us see what you have to offer," Teacher told him, gazing down at the limestone.

"Your copy is exceptional," Teacher beamed proudly. "A perfect copy in every detail."

Daniel fought the urge to smile at Sadji.

"Much better than Sadji's," Kemsa said with a wicked grin.

"You should not compare if you are not up to the task," Teacher scolded, pointing to Kemsa's stone slab. "You have not yet finished."

Kemsa shrugged. "The sun has already risen past its highest point and we have not yet eaten."

"So it is," Teacher agreed. "We shall break for meat and bread." Teacher beckoned them to follow him out into the garden.

Daniel watched them go, taking additional time to set aside his stone and clean up his workstation. When he saw that they had left, he quickly rose to his feet, searching the room for any hint of recognition, or escape.

He surveyed the room four times and still found he was getting nowhere. Not an illusion, not a Goa'uld trap. He was truly in an Ancient Egyptian palace.

Unless, of course, he was hallucinating.

Daniel began to believe he was getting a little too involved in his work.

Sighing, he walked over to the scrolls in the corner, and started to unroll them. If he was hallucinating, he knew he shouldn't feed into the delirium, but this was too real to ignore. Satisfied with his rationalization, he knelt down and eyed the writing of the first scroll, noting it spoke about agriculture. While that was fascinating, it really didn't catch his attention. Next, he reached for another scroll, unraveling it, to find it dealt with philosophy, and the balance between the ba, ka, and ankh. This he found far more interesting.

"Overzealous, aren't you?"

Daniel looked up, feeling his cheeks burn as he gazed up at Teacher. "I would say eager," Daniel replied, slowly rolling the scroll and placing it back.

"There will be plenty of time to learn," Teacher told him. "We start off small and then we step into the larger world."

"Yeah." Daniel wasn't really in the mood for this. "That's great. But I already know how to read, write, and speak…this," he said pointing to the stone slabs. "I really would like to know more about this," he said, lifting his voice as he motioned to the scrolls.

"All in good time."

"Yeah, well, I don't really have time," Daniel admitted.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?"

"Why? Are you keeping me somewhere?"

Teacher chuckled, obviously pleased. "Not only do you carry extraordinary intelligence, you have a sharpness to match." Teacher smiled gently at him, coaxing him forward. "Come and eat with us."

"Actually, I'm not very hungry," Daniel lied, feeling his stomach rumble.

"You should not tell falsehoods, for they lead to destruction."

Daniel nodded, feeling his uneasiness return. The nagging feeling that he should be doing something else had come once again to throw him off balance.

"Who are you, really? And what is this place?"

Teacher smiled, coaxing him again with his hand. "All will be better soon," Teacher soothed, his gaze warm and inviting. "Why don't you come and sit with us. More of your questions will be answered when we return."

Daniel nodded again, relaxing, dimly aware that Teacher hadn't answered any of his questions. But, for some reason, it didn't seem to matter, and he was content in following the man out into the garden.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer applies 

**Chapter 7**

"Alright. This is how we're going to do this."

Sam watched as Colonel O'Neill took a seat opposite from Thoth, revealing a paper bag. He feigned a smile, shook the bag, and glared at the Goa'uld.

"We'll ask some questions and if you reply in a way that we like, you get a reward. If not, well then…" He glanced over at Teal'c. "You get the idea."

Sam had told her superior officer this was a bad idea. She had asked him seven times to try a different approach, but he would not listen. She knew he was upset, hurt, and angry, trying to figure out a way to overcome this obstacle to save Daniel. But taking out his frustration in this manner would not get them very far.

He was on the edge, she had realized, and she didn't think he could take much more of this. With Daniel dying, then returning, then having twelve personalities downloaded into his mind, only to then suffer torture and abuse in Honduras, the colonel couldn't stand the thought of losing him again.

None of them could.

"You believe that will work?" came the guttural voice across from them.

"You bet. Daniel loves junk food."

Thoth sighed, shaking his head. "Very well. I will play your game."

"This isn't a game," O'Neill snapped. "You have no right to be in him."

"Says who?"

"Says who?" the colonel repeated angrily. "Doesn't matter, says who. Says me. Daniel didn't consent to this so you don't belong."

"How do you know he did not consent?"

"Because I know Daniel."

"He is attempting to bait you, O'Neill."

"Stay out of this, Teal'c," Colonel O'Neill grumbled crossly while glaring at Thoth. "Now, are you going to answer our questions, or not?"

"Of course I will," Thoth replied. "I offer my knowledge freely."

"Yeah, yeah." O'Neill glanced up at Sam, and she stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

Thoth frowned, eyeing the rest of them carefully. "Did we not already do this?"

"Just answer the question," O'Neill said impatiently.

"I go by many names. I am whoever you wish me to be." He smiled. "You may call me Daniel if you'd like."

Sam's stomach turned, and she looked away. Some of that excitement she'd felt before was starting to wear off.

"I don't think so," O'Neill snapped.

"What do people normally call you?" Sam asked, regrouping.

"Depends on where I am, it seems." Thoth was no longer smiling. "And who is calling me. Language is a curious study and each species, even within a species, has many ways of expressing it."

"Fascinating," O'Neill said offhandedly. "Skip the lectures, professor, and just answer the questions."

"Okay," Sam said, feeling uneasy over her commanding officer's behavior. "What would you like us to call you? Aside from Daniel," she clarified quickly.

"Thoth is adequate. I understand that most peoples of your world are more inclined to identify with the Hellenized versions of the name."

"What other names have you gone by?" she asked, wishing Daniel were here.

_Really here_, she thought as she gazed solemnly at the alien that used his face. Her knowledge of Egyptian mythology and history was nearly nonexistent, the bits and pieces she knew coming from Daniel's lectures. She'd feel more comfortable in her lab examining the technology that Daniel…Thoth had brought back with him.

"Djhuty, Djehuty, Dhouti, Djehuti, Tehuty, Tehuti, Thout, Zehuti, Sheps…." Thoth rattled off before pausing. "Plus, various epithets."

Sam nodded, glancing to Teal'c. She knew Teal'c was in a better position than she was in understanding the history behind the Goa'uld, but he lacked knowledge in Earth history and mythology to bridge the two.

"Got quite a few aliases there," O'Neill remarked, his face never breaking.

Thoth smiled, but did not answer. "Have I done well enough to win some food for myself?"

"No."

Thoth sat straighter, regarding Colonel O'Neill coolly. "What else would you like to know?"

"What were you doing on P9R-139?" Sam asked, continuing.

"Were you not paying attention to the lecture?" Thoth asked, gazing down at his fingernails, picking at the fingertips.

"We want you to elaborate," Sam stated hotly. "What were the labs for? And how did you get into Daniel? What was the purpose of that shrine?"

"I am a scientist," Thoth put simply. "I conduct research. Would it not make sense then that I would have a laboratory and a library at my disposal?"

"What was the purpose of your shrine?" Teal'c said, repeating Sam's question.

"What would you have me say?" Thoth said, without any malice in his voice. "Is it not true that no matter what I say, you won't believe me anyway?"

"That's not true," Sam rebuffed.

"Of course it is. No one believed Jolinar's pleas when she was held prisoner here."

Sam glanced away again, refusing to look at Thoth. Standing in here, talking to him while Daniel was so far away and yet so close, made her skin crawl. She felt helpless and she hated not having that control. Had Jolinar caused her friends this much distress?

"What's going on with Mueller and the rest of them?" O'Neill continued for her.

This time Thoth did not answer, having become completely engrossed at staring at Daniel's fingernails. Finally, after a few sighs, and a wince, he brought his head up. His gaze was distant. Surprised, Sam thought she even saw remorse in his eyes.

"Failures," he said sadly.

"What do you mean by failures?" Teal'c insisted.

"Incomplete. Rejects. I do not wish to speak of it," he muttered quietly.

Sam wanted to know more, to understand what he meant by his cryptic words. She shot a glance over to Colonel O'Neill direction, but he shook his head.

"What's going to happen to our people?" O'Neill questioned aggressively. "Is there any way to help them? Any way to take those bugs out of them?"

"Bugs?" Thoth replied hotly.

"Uh, Colonel…"

O'Neill shook his head, ignoring her. "Yeah, bugs. They go right up there with snakes and worms in my book. In fact, I'm pretty well known for taking my foot and crushing the little buggers."

Thoth appeared furious. Sam could already feel Teal'c tensing by her side, ready to take action.

"How can you stand to forever wallow in your ignorance?" Thoth grumbled fiercely.

"It's a gift," O'Neill retorted.

"Is it also a gift that you are uncompassionate? You can only make petty remarks while your friend here is helpless as he serves as my host. How decent of you."

Before Sam could even react, her CO had leaped out of his seat and had charged at Thoth. If not for Teal'c and his strong arms and swift motions, Sam was afraid that Colonel O'Neill would have completely lost it.

"You son of a bitch!" O'Neill swore, glowering at Thoth, struggling against Teal'c. "When we get you out of there, I am going to step on you myself!"

Thoth appeared unperturbed. "Very nice. May I eat now? My host is extremely hungry."

O'Neill get his hard glare on Thoth, but relaxed, and Teal'c released him. "Give him the damn food," the colonel stated, walking away from the table. "I can hear Daniel's stomach a mile away."

Sam picked up the bag from the floor, and glanced back, frowning as she realized her commanding officer was leaving. "Sir?" she asked, watching him head for the door.

"I've had it, Carter. I'm not playing his way anymore." With that, he left the confines of the room, the door closing behind him.

Stone-faced, Sam took the seat Colonel O'Neill had been sitting in only moments earlier, briefly stealing a glance in the direction of mirror. She knew that General Hammond was keeping track of everything from the observation deck, and she silently hoped that soon he'd bring her news that Janet had made a breakthrough in the infirmary that would solve all their problems.

Not likely, she thought, sighing to herself. Not that she doubted Janet but…

She gazed to her left, noticing Teal'c held the same concern in his features as he came to stand beside her.

Slowly, she withdrew the food and placed it on the table, and put the empty bag on the floor by her feet. Then, she opened the notebook she had been carrying and laid it out in front of her.

Thoth took a glance at the notebook and smiled, already reaching for the food she had given him. "French fries," he said happily, twirling one around in his fingers.

"Yes," she said, watching him carefully.

"Big Mac," he said, grabbing the burger greedily, and munching down hard. As he chomped away on the fat-filled mess, he made a noise that sounded like contentment, and his eyes—Daniel's eyes—twinkled with delight.

"You might want to chew," she advised him, as she had said to Daniel on several occasions, feeling nostalgic as she watched the sight in front of her. He reminded her so much of Daniel that, at times, it was frightening. How Thoth had gone from being so stiff and rigid, when he had first revealed himself, to this more relaxed state, she couldn't guess. But it was something that troubled her.

Thoth shoved a handful of fries in his mouth before offering her the container.

She shook her head. "No, thanks."

"You're not on a diet again, are you?" Thoth asked, between mouthfuls.

Sam cleared her throat. "No," she replied quietly.

"It bothers you that I am in your friend, correct?"

"Yes, it bothers me," Sam replied passionately. "You don't belong in him. He doesn't deserve this."

"You assume that it is so terrible for me to be joined with him," Thoth said casually, taking another bite of his burger.

"We've seen what the Goa'uld do," Sam stated.

"And as I have said, I am not a Goa'uld."

"Then what are you?"

"I advise caution, Major Carter," Teal'c spoke, standing closer to her.

"I am eating, Teal'c," Thoth said, taking another swallow. "I am no threat."

Teal'c remained firm, his gaze never leaving him.

"What are you?" she repeated.

"I once was a Goa'uld, long ago," he admitted. He paused to take a couple more bites, and then placed his burger down. "But those days have since passed."

"Are you Tok'ra then?"

He shook his head, licking his fingers one by one. "To be Tok'ra would imply resistance against Ra. I was one of Ra's most favored."

Teal'c had mentioned something to that effect when they had spoken before. So, if he wasn't a Goa'uld or Tok'ra, what could he be?

"Are you a subspecies of Goa'uld? Or at least part of the Goa'uld gene pool?"

Thoth cocked his head, considering her words. "Something like that, I guess you could say."

Somewhere. At least they were getting somewhere.

"You and my host get along well, do you not?" Thoth asked suddenly, finishing off his fries.

"Uh, yes. Yes, we do." She felt warmth as Teal'c placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Both curious. Both explorers. Both scientists. Only, you have different viewpoints and different interests. You feed off each other," Thoth stated.

Though she wasn't exactly impressed with his wording, she had to admit it was true.

"Yes, we work well together."

"My host enjoys your company," Thoth said with a smile, taking his burger.

She felt the protective pressure from Teal'c has he squeezed her shoulder and stood taller.

"I enjoy his company too. That is why I want him back."

"You have strong feelings for him."

"Yes. Yes, I do. We all do. We won't let you take him," she uttered defiantly.

Thoth did not seem to hear her comment. "You lost him recently, correct? He died of radiation poisoning. But his spirit lived on. He became one of the Ascended. Joined the Ancients, correct?"

Sam bit back her emotions, feeling the sting of Daniel's death once again. Even if Thoth was not a Goa'uld, he was still a monster.

"You know he did," she muttered bitterly. "You have access to all his memories."

Thoth smiled, but she felt no warmth in his eyes. "I did not mean to upset you."

"I believe that you did," Teal'c stated coldly. Teal'c squeezed her shoulder again. "Perhaps we should leave, Major Carter."

"No," she stated firmly. "I'm not going to let him win."

"Then, what else can I assist you with, Sam?" Thoth asked, the corners of his mouth puckering into a wicked smile.

"First, you can start by calling me Major Carter," she announced. "Next, we will discuss the schematics that you drew in this notebook."

Thoth bowed his head slightly. "Very well."

* * *

"Daydreaming now?"

Daniel shook his head, frowning as he gazed up at Sadji. The younger man was standing over him, his arms folding, shaking his head with disgust at Daniel.

"I do not see why Teacher likes you best. You lie around in the garden far too much."

Daniel looked straight up, staring into the blue sky and musing over the wispy clouds that floated by him. He felt very relaxed, and content, and really couldn't be bothered into moving.

"I'm resting after a good meal," Daniel admitted, patting his bare stomach.

"Well, you had better hurry. Our break is almost over."

"Okay."

Daniel went back to staring at the sky. He really could just remain here for hours, blocking out the buzz in his mind, and just "being" for a change.

With a sigh, he sat up, finding that Kemsa was sitting in front of him. "Can I help you?" Daniel asked the dark skinned man.

"You must forgive Sadji," Kemsa said softly. "He lost his father in the latest war and has not been the same since."

"I'm sorry," Daniel said regretfully, stepping up to the pool. For a moment, he stared at his reflection, skewed by the strange colors that marked his face. He took off his glasses, and moved closer. Leaning over, he brushed water over his eyes and his lips, scrubbing lightly.

"What are you doing?' Kemsa asked.

"I don't wear make-up," Daniel replied.

Kemsa chuckled. "There is one in every bunch."

"What?"

"One who tries to be different. Or is different." He smiled again. "Let us go."

Daniel nodded, wiping his face on his arm and slipped on his glasses. "What happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Kemsa replied, as they paused on their way to the study room.

"About Sadji and losing his father. What war was that?"

"The latest war between Ra and Apophis."

Daniel froze, feeling a chill. He looked upwards to the sky, watching as a glider sliced through one of the clouds.

_Oh my God,_ Daniel thought.

"I have to go," he said quickly, feeling a panic attack ready to seize him. Where was he? When was he?

"Where to?" Kemsa said, pointing to the palace. "Lessons are this way."

"I don't know," Daniel admitted, allowing Kemsa to drag him along, back to the safety of the palace. "I don't think I'm supposed to be here."

"Of course you are," Kemsa said, almost sounding concerned. "Did you injure yourself while you were on break?"

"No…No, I don't think so…"

Daniel felt as if he were in a daze. The buzz continued to grow in his mind, making it harder and harder for him to concentrate. He barely heard the heated conversation between Sadji and Kemsa as he numbly walked into the study room.

"No, don't go in there!" Sadji shouted.

Daniel stopped, gazing wide-eyed as Teacher paced back and forth, prowling in front of two bound men, his movements cold and catlike.

"You have defiled the law of ma'at. There is no greater transgression," Teacher said with a hatred that Daniel could not even begin to fathom. "You shall feel the pain of a thousand deaths."

Daniel narrowed his eyes, the glint of something golden in Teacher's left hand reflecting off the lenses of his glasses.

"What is this?" Daniel asked.

Teacher's posture suddenly changed, and he appeared almost ashamed. "Remain outside for a moment. I have business that must be attended to."

Daniel held up a finger to protest, but Kemsa and Sadji quickly dragged him out of the room and back into the garden.

"Are you mad? You never walk in on the trial of the unjust!" Sadji scolded, urging him into the farthest part of the garden.

"What? Trial?"

"You are clearly insane," Sadji muttered, shaking his head.

_Maybe I am_, Daniel thought. _Maybe I am really losing it this time._

"There is no mercy for those who break the law of ma'at."

"Ma'at. Justice," Daniel murmured, understanding.

"Yes. It is up to the head scribe, or priest, to uphold the laws of ma'at," Kemsa explained calmly. "Our teacher is this such person. He has dedicated his life to Ma'at so that he can allow her will to be done."

Were they talking about ma'at or Ma'at? Confused, Daniel stared at them. "What--?"

"Down!" Sadji called, tugging at Daniel's kilt. Kemsa and Sadji both bowed to the ground to the figure that had emerged from the gardens in front of them.

"I don't kneel for—"

Daniel was abruptly cut off when Sadji pulled him down, forcing him into a kneeling position.

Daniel could only stare. She was beautiful, emitting both a power and elegance that seemed well beyond her years. She wore queenly robes and she had a stunning headdress that she wore over her black hair. Fitted neatly in the top of the headdress was a lone ostrich feather. Smiling softly, she gazed down at them.

Blushing, Daniel attempted to fight the effect she had on him. He exhaled, feeling somewhat better, only to stiffen when she walked from man to man, patting them on their heads affectionately.

Feeling an ache deep within, Daniel looked away, suddenly missing Sha're more than ever. Forcing himself to remain calm, he finally looked up, watching her as she urged them to their feet.

"Should you not be learning?" she asked the men.

"Your Lord is currently holding your word," Sadji stated.

"I see. Then you are welcome to join me by the trees," she said pleasantly.

"We should return," Kemsa said reluctantly. "Your will should be done by now."

She nodded. "It should. You must go back and meet with Truth."

Sadji and Kemsa nodded, dragging the still-stunned Daniel away from the woman and back towards the study room.

Ma'at. Justice personified.

Confused, and starting to feel dizzy and disoriented, Daniel stumbled back into the study room. Within the chamber, there was no sign that anyone else had ever been there. Teacher stood alone in the middle of the room, welcoming them with his arms open.

What the hell was going on?


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

Jack burst into the room, charging towards Thoth at lightning speed.

"Sir?" Carter began to question, lifting herself from the table.

"Time to take five," Jack said, snarling.

Without warning, he lifted the zat gun and fired once, striking Thoth squarely in the chest. He cried out in pain, hitting the floor, his body erupting into a fit of spasms.

"Colonel! I was finally getting through to Thoth!"

"I don't care, Carter. I want to get through to Daniel." He came beside the convulsing man, taking a moment to straighten the glasses that had been knocked crooked on his face. "Daniel?" he asked, stroking his cheek lightly. "Daniel, can you hear me?"

Daniel made a croaking sound from the back of his throat before he whimpered in pain.

"Daniel?"

Daniel coughed and opened his eyes, tremors still rattling his body. "Jack?"

Jack sighed in relief. That at least sounded like Daniel.

"Alright, Daniel, listen to me. You're going to have to hang on a bit longer and just keep fighting it, okay?"

Daniel blinked at him, bewildered. Suddenly Jack was afraid Daniel wasn't even going to remember they had this conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel managed to say, still shaking.

"What?"

"Sir," Carter said, coming to kneel beside him, Teal'c by her side. "He might think he's still on P9R—"

"Yeah, yeah… Daniel, you—"

"Hi, Sam. Hi, Teal'c," Daniel said weakly.

"Daniel, will you listen?" Jack slapped Daniel on the cheek lightly to make him to stay focused.

"Fight what? I don't understand." Daniel attempted to sit up and look around, his face paling. "Hey, what's going on?"

There was no easy way to say this. "Daniel, you've—"

Daniel gasped, his eyes suddenly glowing a white iridescence.

"Damn," Jack swore, pushing himself away from Thoth.

"Fool," Thoth muttered angrily. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Jack rubbed his chin, a little surprised at Thoth's choice of words, but wasn't going to allow this Goa'uld to play any more mind games. "Talking to Daniel."

Coughing, Thoth glared at Jack. "I told you not to use the weapon on us. You could have damaged my host."

"He doesn't know?" Carter asked incredulously.

"That is correct," Thoth stated, rising to his feet. He ignored the guards stationed with their weapons ready.

"That is not possible," Teal'c informed them.

"I'm inclined to agree with Teal'c on this one," Jack muttered, eyeing the Goa'uld scrupulously.

"Oh, it's possible," Thoth said, returning to his seat.

"No, it's not," Carter stated definitely. "Upon blending, the host and symbiote—"

She stopped, causing Jack some concern and he glanced back at her. "Carter?"

"You-you haven't blended with him, have you?' she asked, astonished.

Thoth smiled, a smug smile, as he relaxed in the chair. "Finally, we are getting somewhere," he said with relief.

Jack looked back at his second-in-command again. "Carter?"

She remained silent, still holding that stunned expression on her face.

"Okay, Carter, Teal'c. Let's move this outside for a minute." He shooed them toward the door, only pausing to lift his index finger at Thoth. "We'll be right back."

When they were outside, Jack shot his gaze between Teal'c and Carter. "What was that all about?"

"He hasn't blended with Daniel, sir. That's why Daniel didn't know what we talking about." She paused to clarify. "Well, assuming that was Daniel we were talking to in the first place."

"Oh it was," Jack said, refusing to think otherwise. There was no way Daniel was a hopeless case. Not this time. "We got through to him. I know it."

"Could be wishful thinking, sir."

"Let's go back to the blending part, would ya?"

She nodded sheepishly. "Yes, sir. Well, it got me thinking. Remember when I blended with Jolinar?" She shook her head before anyone could answer. "Well, she was only in me for a short period of time and I was fighting her the whole time that she was in me. I guess you could technically say we blended, but the transfer was so small that I was only left with some random images and feelings. I never really embraced her. I didn't want to."

"You believe that DanielJackson is engaged in battle with Thoth?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no, Major?"

It just got better and better.

"Well, if we're working under the assumption that we were speaking with Daniel a few minutes ago—and we have to face the reality that maybe we weren't based on the fact this isn't your typical Goa'uld—then Daniel isn't even aware he has been taken by a symbiote. If he is fighting Thoth, then any struggle would be purely subconscious."

"Okay, that's still a good thing," Jack said, feeling like he was a little out of his league. "So, where does that leave us?"

"If Teal'c is right and Thoth can't lie, for whatever reason, then he's consciously preventing the blending. So we have two agents here that are pulling against each other."

"I do not see the advantage of a Goa'uld withholding the blending process," Teal'c commented, raising his eyebrow. "If a Goa'uld does not blend with his host, he will surely die."

"Wouldn't bother me none," Jack admitted with a shrug.

"The host will die with him, O'Neill."

"Well, then that's not so good."

"Sir, I would like to question Thoth about his blending methods. We might be able to figure out what's going on and get to Daniel."

Jack mulled over the situation in his mind, struggling to find the best outcome. They still hadn't heard squat from their Tok'ra "friends," and even the Asgard seemed to be lying low these days. With the Tollans pushing up daisies, he didn't really see very many options. If Carter could find a way, she would.

"Alright." Jack glanced up, catching Hammond and Fraiser walking their way. "You and Teal'c go in and see what our boy is hiding. I'll brief Hammond and Fraiser."

"Thank you, sir."

Jack nodded. _Just get him back, Carter. Get him back._

* * *

Daniel moaned, blinking and fluttering his eyelids for what seemed like the tenth time today. When he cleared his vision, he found himself lying on a mat on the floor of the study room. Kemsa and Sadji were gazing down at him while Teacher sat patiently by his side.

"He is conscious again, Teacher," Sadji said excitedly, pushing a cup into Daniel's face.

Beer?

"I don't want that," he snapped irritably.

Sadji frowned, looking as if he was not sure what to do with himself. Teacher took the cup from him, smiling kindly, and motioned to another room. "Go get him some plum wine."

Daniel licked his lips. He actually liked plum wine.

"Where am I?" Daniel asked again, gazing around suspiciously.

"You are here with friends," Kemsa said. "Do you not remember?"

"No, I remember," Daniel muttered, holding his head. God, it hurt. "But where am I?"

"In Khemenu, where you belong," Kemsa stated slowly. He sounded concerned. "Do you feel an illness?"

"No, no…just confused."

Daniel allowed his eyes to close shut.

Khemenu… Khemenu…an Ancient Egyptian city. The Greeks called it Hermopolis, because of the Greek god Hermes. Hermes was the messenger god, the mediator, master of magic, and the trickster. His Egyptian counterpart was Djehuty, or at least that was one of his many names. In Greek, he would be called Thoth.

Thoth…Thoth…Daniel continued to think, blocking out the insistent buzzing.

He felt himself being pulled up.

_No_, he thought. _Let me think. Let me think for five minutes._

Daniel opened his eyes, accepting the cup full of wine. It tasted good on lips and he was tempted to take more, but if he wanted to think clearly, this wouldn't be the time to let go.

Then again, if he was nuts and this was all a hallucination or in his mind, nothing could happen, right?

Teacher brought the cup back to his lips, but Daniel refused.

"You are with friends," he soothed, stroking his forehead. "Just relax."

Amazed, Daniel felt his body begin to unwind, the buzzing becoming a soft melodic hum that threatened to lull him to sleep. Breathing out softly, Daniel felt himself starting to drift, his head lazily hitting Teacher's shoulder.

"When he is well, we will begin again. And then I shall choose who shall inherit the Book of Thoth."

"Book of Thoth?" Daniel perked up. He fought against the haziness in his head and struggled to sit. Teacher gently pushed him back down.

"The Book of Thoth," Sadji chattered excitedly. "What we have all studied to obtain."

A myth, Daniel reminded himself.

"It contains all the knowledge and powers of the gods themselves!"

That statement made something click in the back of Daniel's mind, and suddenly, he felt very uneasy. He swallowed hard and struggled to rise again, this time pushed down more forcefully by Teacher.

"Who are you?" Daniel demanded. "Why am I here? I don't belong here!"

"We are all here to learn together," Teacher remarked softly, stroking Daniel's head and running his fingers through his hair.

Once again, Daniel felt the tempting lull back to oblivion, to accept, trust, and just be. The feeling captivated him so much he knew he could easily be caught in it forever.

That is why he slapped away Teacher and rose to his feet.

"What's going on here?" he asked, watching each man carefully.

"We-we are studying to be scribes," Sadji stammered.

"No," Daniel declared. "No, we aren't. At least, I'm not. I'm already a scribe! A scholar. I mean I'm a scholar." They looked at him as if he had two heads. "I'm a linguist. An archaeologist. My area of study is Ancient Egypt," he said, trying to convince them. "I study culture and mythology."

Daniel closed his eyes, trying to figure out how to reword his plea. If he should even try. What if this was all just getting him nowhere? The truth was he didn't have a clue what was happening.

He shouldn't even be here. When Jack found out…

Daniel paled, suddenly feeling a different kind of nagging at the back of his brain.

Jack…Back on P9R-139. He was supposed to be on P9R-139. Or no, the SGC…

"Jack!" Daniel yelled, standing. He remembered Jack talking to him, telling him to hang on. Something had happened. Teal'c and Sam were there. Something must have happened. "Jack, can you hear me?"

Inhaling sharply, Daniel sprinted to the exit, bolting past Kemsa and Sadji. He must have underestimated them, and forgotten their youthfulness for a moment. When he took a fatal moment to pause and look back, the two younger men tackled him. Daniel hit the ground and grunted, fighting to detach himself from them.

"You are unwell!" Kemsa stated, struggling against Daniel. "Let us help you. Let us soothe your mind."

"No more!" Daniel yelled. He didn't need any more soothing. He needed clarity. He needed to get away from here.

Kemsa and Sadji had pulled and twisted his arms behind his back, making it impossible for him to push away. He squirmed on his stomach, trying to inch his way towards the light and to freedom.

But the weight of two men sitting on him proved to be too great.

Daniel swore to himself as he saw Teacher approaching. He didn't yell, or snarl, or even change the gentle expression on his face.

This, by the way, Daniel decided, was more frightening.

"We will take good care of you. All of us. And those you have not yet met," Teacher said calmly.

"No, thanks," Daniel said weakly, feeling the dizziness threatening to return. He squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating solely on staying awake, staying clear.

"Sleep now. Rest," Teacher said, his voice near a whisper.

"No…"

Daniel felt himself drifting again, his body loosening despite his mental protest. Within seconds, he found himself teetering near unconsciousness, all his strength and determination slipping away like a forgotten dream.

* * *

"I'd like you to tell me more about how you choose your hosts and how you blend with them," Sam asked Thoth.

This was only the third time she had attempted conversation with the Goa'uld, or Goa'uld-like being. The first time, he'd laughed at her. The second time he'd dismissed her with the wave of his hand. Now, he just ignored her completely, sitting across from her with his eyes closed.

The two of them had had a rapport going, finally, until Colonel O'Neill had burst into the room and broken it. Not that she was upset over the end result. If they had finally gotten through to Daniel, maybe he could keep the fight up on his end until they could find a way to help him here.

But it was making things difficult for her now.

She folded her hands over Daniel's notebook and stared at Thoth. He still hadn't made a move, or even acknowledged her presence, since the last time she had spoken. Teal'c had warned her, several times in fact, to use caution when speaking with Thoth, since he was known to be manipulative. She suspected the same, and felt that she, the colonel, and Teal'c were already way too personally involved for this to continue on much longer. But she was grateful for Teal'c's continued support and protection, especially during her weakest moments.

"Thoth?" she called. "Thoth, did you hear me?"

"I am sorry that I have caused you pain," he mumbled abruptly, keeping his eyes closed.

Now that was unexpected.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"I never meant for you to hurt so deeply."

Sam turned and looked back at Teal'c. He remained vigilant, staying at her side, and arched his eyebrow curiously.

"I only did it for her. To have her back in my life again. I am sorry for your people."

"Thoth?" she called again.

"I am the one that figured out the Stargate, you know."

Sam hesitated, a little uncertain how to proceed. "Daniel?"

He shook his head.

"Thoth?"

"I am the one that opened the Stargate for my people. I am the one that brought them through and showed them the way."

"I figured that you had some deeper understanding of the Gate system based on the schematics we had talked about earlier," Sam stated, before exhaling nervously.

"Yes. It took time, but I learned how to use it. I watched them come and go, the Ancient Ones. My first host was not a bright one, but he was curious."

"Do you want to tell me about your first host?"

Somehow, Sam thought taking a gentle approach would allow her to obtain more information faster as compared to a more demanding one. Especially in the state Thoth happened to be in at the moment.

Take advantage of your enemy's weakness.

Thoth nodded, taking off Daniel's glasses and placing them on the table. He exhaled deeply, but never opened his eyes.

"His name was Greyka," Thoth began, his deep voice surprisingly soft and quiet. "Such a curious one. Always in the woodlands and stomping near the marshes." He paused and smiled. "He always wanted to experience new things and felt confined by the rules of his clan."

"Clan?" Sam asked.

Thoth nodded again, and released a long sigh. "They told him never to go near the waters alone, unprotected. They told him to always stay near. Dangers were in the waters."

Sam gasped, her eyes widening, as she deduced where the topic was heading. Jerking her head to glance at Teal'c, she was astonished to find he was surprised as well, watching with an interest well beyond simple curiosity.

"We had never left the waters before. We never had the need. We would fight and mate amongst ourselves and devour the ones that did not fit into our ways. Then, the cycle would start again."

"But then, one day, we could no longer remain in the waters. Food was scarce and the young ones were beginning to overcome us. We were dying. I saw my chance."

"So, you took your first host as an act of desperation?"

He smiled in a way that made her feel Daniel was with her. "That is putting it kindly."

"Were you the first of your kind to take a host?" Teal'c asked him, a frown on his dark face.

"One of the first. I was the first to come forth from my waters. Others did as well, in the ponds and lakes elsewhere on the planet."

"He was an Unas, right? Greyka?"

Thoth's eyes glimmered with sadness once again. He nodded, slouching in his seat. "Greyka was…held so much life."

"And you stole that life from him," Teal'c stated coldly.

"I did."

Sam exhaled, her mind buzzing with activity. Could it be true they had one of the first Goa'uld to ever take a host right here in their grasp? Imagine the possibilities and the implications. If Thoth continued to cooperate with them, they could learn the secrets behind their biology, how they take hosts and why each circumstance differs. They could even find a way to protect themselves from invasion. The information they could acquire from this symbiote could really help them in fighting against the Goa'uld and protecting Earth.

Sam jerked, hearing the sobs coming from across from her. She looked to Teal'c for input, but he could only stare, frowning intensely.

"Daniel?" she asked hesitantly.

He shook his head. "I took him from his mother. He cried. He cried for so long. I did not know what to do. I had never experienced something so…I pushed him down. I made him stop. I made him leave, even as he cried out for her."

Thoth buried his head in his hands and wept.

Without thinking, Sam reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. He lowered his hands, and gazed at her, his blue eyes rimmed with tears. For a moment, she thought she saw Daniel there, pleading with her, but it was gone so quickly she was unsure if she had just been imagining things. Sadly, Sam withdrew her hand, refusing to look at Teal'c.

"I abused him, Sam."

She nodded, not bothering to correct Thoth on the usage of her name.

Thoth inhaled deeply, seeming to recover, his gaze darting to a glass of water. He pointed, as best he could through the restraints, before grabbing Daniel's glasses.

"I want to show you something," he said weakly.

Sam nodded to Teal'c to pour a glass of water, choosing to ignore his glare of disapproval. He poured the water despite his misgivings and handed it to Thoth. Thoth thanked him, and placed the cup on the table.

"Let's pretend this is something else," Thoth stated, jumping into lecture mode. "This could be alcohol. Soda. Coffee?" he said, lifting his voice, smiling. When no one laughed, he became serious and pointed to the glass. "Okay. The Goa'uld each have something that drives them, pushes them forward. They all have the same biological predisposition—too seek out a host. But the motivations for that goal are often different."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with a glass of water, er, coffee?" Sam asked. They already knew that the Goa'uld thrived to dominate.

"What started off as a new way to preserve life turned into something much more," Thoth instructed them. He reached for the glass and took a small sip. "A new experience. A delightful taste." He sipped again, this time holding on longer. "Better than the first time." He went to place the glass down, but did not, and stared at it intently. He then quickly brought it back to his lips, and sighed with satisfaction. "Just a little more won't hurt." He drank again. "But now I need more." He guzzled the rest of the water down, gazing forlornly at the cup. "One cup won't do, don't you see? I will need more and more to sustain me now."

"The Goa'uld dominate their hosts and their worlds," Teal'c said evenly. "This we understand."

"It is an addiction, yes," Thoth said, wiping his mouth. "But for one it may be nicotine, for another it may be caffeine."

"Are you saying that the Goa'uld dominate for different reasons?" Sam asked, feeling shameful as the excitement and the prospect of a new discovery started to tantalize her mind.

"Close. All Goa'uld seek power. That is the main motivation. But—" He raised a finger and smiled, raising his eyebrows. "There are different forms of power just as there are kinds of drugs."

Sam glanced over at Teal'c. He stopped to gaze back at her. She knew they were both thinking the same thing. And Thoth—or Daniel—must have sensed it as well.

Thoth leaned forward, a gleam to his eyes. "Find the motivation for the Goa'uld, and you will find its weakness."

"Then what is your motivation?" Teal'c questioned.

Thoth chuckled, bowing his head shyly. "I am not a Goa'uld."

"What are you then?" Sam pried.

The smile left Thoth's lips and he stared at the table, his expression distant. He closed his eyes a moment, his lips moving wordlessly, before he continued.

"Daniel is fighting you, isn't he?" Sam said, feeling hope for the first time since this began.

"It is difficult," Thoth admitted. "He is stubborn. He is…very strong."

"Let him go, then. Just let him go."

"You must release DanielJackson at once."

Thoth shook his head. "I don't wish to do so."

"Dammit, it's not up to you!" Sam yelled angrily. "That's not your body! Do you want to do to him what you did to Greyka?"

Fury sparked in Thoth's eyes, but he had made no move against her. "This is different, though I fear I may have gone too far."

"It's not different! You wrongfully took him. Can't you grasp that concept?"

"Let me show you," Thoth said softly.

"I don't want to see anything. I want to talk to Daniel," Sam demanded.

"You cannot. But I can show you."

"This is a trick, Major Carter," Teal'c warned.

"No trick," Thoth said quietly. He held up his hands, balling them into fists. "A Goa'uld strives to dominate his host. " He pressed one fist on top of the other, pushing on his second until it hit the table. "Submission. That is all there is for the host. The weaker the host, the better. It's easier that way."

"This does not constitute new information," Teal'c said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Aside from Goa'uld seeking out hosts to suit their vanity," he started with the roll of his eyes, "Goa'uld seek out conquered peoples or conquerable peoples. The weak mind and the weak will make complete domination easy. Strong hosts complicate the process."

"Is Daniel complicating things for you?" Sam pressed.

Thoth ignored her, bringing his hands up again. This time, he kept them open, and wriggled Daniel's fingers. "The Tok'ra use a different blending technique. They form more of a symbiotic relationship." He laced his fingers together and held fast. "However, the Tok'ra are not without their own motivations," he said with a sly smile. "While they do not abuse their host, they still seek out the weaker minds. Tok'ra like to be in control. They cannot deny their parentage."

"The Tok'ra aren't like the Goa'uld," Sam snapped defensively.

"No, they are not," Thoth agreed. "They blend in a way where both identities remain intact. They share some feelings and images, memories, but the exchange is hardly ever equal or balanced. The Tok'ra hold more power, and can choose what to share, and what not to share. You can't deny this truth. Even Daniel knows this."

Sam remained quiet.

"I applaud the Tok'ra that have the foresight and the courage to take a strong host. For only then do they feel the fullness of symbiosis." Thoth smiled again, arching his eyebrows.

Her father. He was referring to her father.

"Okay, and your point?"

"The Goa'uld have no need to share their feelings, or memories, with their host. They blend on contact, and squash down their competition by using their consciousness and memory as a weapon. Stronger hosts have some influence on their symbiote, but most lack this strength and are lost. If they are to outlive the symbiote or be rid of it, they often cannot emerge intact." He paused, shaking his head sadly. "The Tok'ra, not wishing to destroy their hosts, use a more conservative blending method. They share what they wish to share. Some may even share completely. I am not sure, really." He stopped again, scratching his arm. "The timing is important, as is the amount of information released into the host. Too much at once would surely overwhelm the host mind."

"Why are you telling us this?" Sam asked, before Teal'c could question Thoth.

"I am providing my information freely, as I have promised." He smiled quickly, before looking down at the table. "You see, it has to do with power. Even the method of blending is a clue to how a Goa'uld wields his power and what kind of power he seeks. What kind of host he chooses, says a lot about the symbiote itself. It is my belief that the Tok'ra are heading in the right direction, but are missing but one important fact."

"What would this fact be?" Teal'c queried, his tone slightly skeptical.

"Those who choose strong hosts cannot help but be affected by them. And that is a method of blending and learning that cannot be matched."

Wide-eyed, Sam looked to Teal'c to see if he understood the implications of Thoth's statement. Something told her that through his posture and his quiet gaze, he did.

"You're as good, or as bad, as your host?"

Thoth smiled in that gentle way of Daniel's and shook his head. "You are very close."

"You're as good as the sum of your hosts?"

His eyes sparkled. "A little closer," he whispered, building on her enthusiasm.

Sam studied him carefully, and leaned forward. "You're as good as your strongest host."

Thoth broke into a full grin.

Sam stood abruptly, grabbing Thoth's notebook and heading to the door. Teal'c quickly followed her, bowing to the guards that stood in the room before exiting. Nearly breaking into a run, Sam and Teal'c hastily made their way up the stairs into the observation deck.

Breathless, Sam grinned, coming to face General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill.

She halted, making a face as she caught a glimpse of Doctor Lee leaning over the communication controls to stare at Daniel. She glanced at General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill, motioning off-handedly.

"Doctor Lee?"

"He wanted to see how Doctor Jackson was doing," the general stated.

"Is there really a Goa'uld in him?" Lee asked.

"Oh yeah," O'Neill mumbled, glaring at Sam.

She frowned, not sure why she'd suddenly become the object of his frustration.

"He saved me in Honduras, you know," Lee told Sam, as O'Neill started to nudge him to the door.

"I know, Doctor. We'll let you know when he's well," the general stated firmly, but kindly.

Doctor Lee nodded, wriggling his hands nervously as he left.

Sam watched him go, frowning again, as she felt that she should be remembering something important, something that had to do with Thoth. Something about Doctor Lee had triggered that feeling of uneasy again, pushing her to remember. It was so close…

After he left, she sighed, shaking her head, and returned her attention to her superiors.

"What the hell was that?" O'Neill asked, exasperated.

"What, sir?"

"Holding his hand?" O'Neill pointed to the room below them. "You do realize that is Thoth, not Daniel."

Her cheeks felt red. "Yes, sir. I am well aware of the—"

"No, I don't think you are. You've lost the ability to tell the difference." He shot a look at Teal'c, stalking over to him. "And you too. I saw the way you were looking at him. And you're the one that told us to be careful!"

Teal'c hung his head down in shame. "Of this, I am aware, O'Neill. However, if Thoth speaks the truth concerning the Goa'uld and their hosts, then perhaps he holds information that will also bring freedom to all Jaffa."

"We could have a way to beat the Goa'uld, sir."

"We don't know that. The truth is, we don't know squat. And he is using Daniel to get to all of us. So far, I'm the only one that seems to be able to see this happening."

"With all due respect, sir, you came in and shot him."

"Don't get into this with me, Carter. I am trying to get to Daniel. I wasn't playing around with Thoth. I wasn't buying into his little games. He's trying to get you on his side, Major. He's trying to get you to feel sympathy for him."

"I, too, at one time, believed this, O'Neill. But I no longer feel—

"Because he's gotten to you, too!" O'Neill cried.

"Sir, if what Thoth has told us about blending is true, and we know that in some cases the host can affect the symbiote, then Daniel might—

"He's lying, Carter. He's lying. He's telling you exactly what you want to hear!"

Hammond had been watching the exchange patiently for the last several minutes, but finally took the opportunity to speak.

"Listen to yourselves!" the general commanded, holding his arms tightly by his side. "How are we supposed to overcome this latest threat, or any threat for that matter, if you can't even keep yourselves together?"

Sam stepped aside, embarrassed, avoiding the uneasy gazes of Teal'c and her commanding officer. "Sorry, sir."

Hammond sighed. "Listen, I know you are all under a lot of stress right now. I don't like this situation any better than any of you. But we have to face the reality of the situation, people. We might not get Doctor Jackson back this time."

"Don't say that, sir," O'Neill said, his voice almost cracking as he shook his head. "I got through to him. I can do it again."

"You defied a direct order, Colonel."

"So? I always do. What difference does one more time make?"

General Hammond glared at him. Then he sighed again, relaxing his shoulders. "I know the pain is still fresh in all of our minds about what happened to Doctor Jackson last year. And I know you all are doing your best to help. But I don't think I need to tell you that you all have become too personally involved in this."

"Don't do this, General," O'Neill asked, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but when you stop making rational decisions, that is when it has to end. You can continue your research into finding ways to help Doctor Jackson, but I'm afraid I can't let any of you back into that room with him."

Sam gripped the notebook closely, and nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Yes, sir."

"I must apologize," Teal'c finally stated, stepping forward. "If I had accompanied DanielJackson to the planet, I would have been able to prevent this from transpiring."

"You don't know that, Teal'c," the general stated softly.

O'Neill smiled weakly, patting Teal'c on the shoulder. "You do what you can, buddy. That's all we ask."

Teal'c bowed his head.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

Sam looked at him, feeling as though she had let him down. Sighing, she glanced through the window, gazing at Daniel. He was still seated at the table, now alone, staring off in the distance. After a few moments, she saw his shoulders shake and he broke down into another fit of sobs.

"It's not Daniel, Carter," O'Neill said softly.

"I know. I guess-I guess I just find it odd to see a Goa'uld cry," she whispered, gripping the notebook harder. Somehow, watching Thoth weep was far more disturbing than watching Apophis cry.

"I have a theory about that, actually."

The four of them turned to find Janet Fraiser standing in the doorway. She regarded them seriously before entering with her medical chart.

"What's going on, Doc?"

"Well, Colonel, I've been keeping track of both the Goa'uld and Daniel, checking their vitals, everything." She paused and glanced over to the window. "I don't think this Goa'uld, or whatever it is, is entirely stable."

"None of them are stable," O'Neill commented.

"Are you saying it's insane?" Sam asked, stunned.

"Aside from the normal sociopathic tendencies of the Goa'uld, possibly." She opened the file and pointed to a couple of charts. "What I am saying, is that this parasite's health is deteriorating. Just the EEG alone—"

"What about Daniel?" O'Neill asked.

"For now, he is stable. There have been a few minor fluctuations, some good, some bad, but he's pulled through fine. But I am worried what the symbiote's health will do to Daniel."

"If the Goa'uld refuses to blend with DanielJackson, he will die," Teal'c said, his voice dire.

"Why doesn't it just cure itself?" Hammond asked Janet.

"I don't know, sir. I am at a loss here. Its physiology is different from the Goa'uld. Similar enough for me to monitor, but different enough to keep me guessing. I really don't know what it is capable of doing."

Hammond sighed, eyeing them thoughtfully. "Well, then, I would say we still have our work cut out for us. Doctor Fraiser, I want you to continue monitoring the situation while keeping an eye on our people in the infirmary." Moving away from Janet, he glanced over to the rest of them. "SG-1, see what you can dig up from the recordings Doctor Jackson and the others brought back from P9R-139."

"Yes, sir," O'Neill muttered reluctantly, motioning the rest of them to follow. "We'll—"

He froze mid-sentence as a scream erupted from the room below. Sam rushed to the window for a better view. Daniel was screaming something at the guards, who already had their tranquilizer guns drawn and ready to fire.

She sighed, her heart breaking. They had to do something soon.

"Jack!" Daniel cried, backing from the airmen. "Sam! Teal'c! Anyone!"

Sam snapped to attention, her mouth dropping as she turned to face her commanding officer. O'Neill appeared stunned, stationary, as he listened to the plea. He looked up at Sam, blinked once, and then sprinted to the door, nearly knocking Janet over in the process.

"Colonel!" Hammond called after him. He shook his head and then grabbed the microphone. "Stand down, airmen!"

Sam nodded to Teal'c, and rushed out of the room behind him, quickly following O'Neill down the stairs to the containment room. She heard Janet running after them, her heels clicking on the concrete floor.

They may only have minutes, seconds to get through to Daniel before Thoth took over again. They had to reach him in time.

* * *

Groaning, Daniel pushed himself up from the floor, lifting his head from the cushions and waiting for his vision to clear. Again.

He found Kemsa and Sadji playing a game of senet in the far left corner while Teacher appeared to be organizing his scrolls to the right. Daniel did not miss the fact they were all guarding the exit.

Rising to a sitting position, Daniel tucked his legs under himself and started to plan his way of escape, if there was one.

But first, he had to try to assess his situation.

He had been on P9R-139 with SG-11 and SG-17. They were investigating the ruins of a shrine—well if you could call it that since it was obviously not a real shrine—and had set up a survey of the area around the ruins. SG-17 was primarily a scientific field unit, so they held autonomy over the site, and SG-11 had become involved in the event any naquadah was found. Daniel had been assigned to join them based on his expertise on Egyptian mythology and Goa'uld writing systems.

He remembered working in the library that they had found. The not-shrine belonged to Thoth, the Egyptian god of truth, knowledge, wisdom, science, language…Well, the list just went on and on. Daniel recalled searching for the Book of Thoth, a mythical text that supposedly held all the teachings of the scribal god. He hadn't been successful in finding it, but he had at least obtained some understanding of the Goa'uld from what was left behind.

He was hiding…or something. The structure had been built for a reason, but Daniel hadn't been able to decipher all the notes left by the Goa'uld yet. Plus, he was needed in the storage room and the lab that they had found.

They'd explored the storage room first. Sam would have been in heaven. The place was filled with Goa'uld instruments of all kinds. Some were familiar, like the Goa'uld healing devices. Others were completely foreign to him.

The lab was explored last. After having the opportunity to explore one of Nirrti's labs, and having the pleasure of inhaling nishta or nishta-like substances from Seth and Hathor, Daniel thought poking around in a Goa'uld lab might not be the best idea, especially without any protective suiting of any kind.

Funny thing was he couldn't seem to really remember much after that. Only bits and pieces. Everything was hazy, almost dreamlike. He thought he could vaguely recall an evacuation. Anubis was coming? Could that be right? And then, a lecture. His presentation. Jack kept pissing him off. But he wasn't sure. His ability to stay focused…well, he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything for more than a few minutes.

The fogginess threatened him again.

That's when he'd found himself here. Though, he still wasn't sure where "here" was. Now that his memory seemed to have improved, he started pondering different theories.

He could have been exposed to some chemical in the lab that was causing him to dream or to hallucinate. If it was the latter, maybe that was why he could recall briefly hearing Jack talking to him. But Jack wasn't on P9R-139. If it was the former, anything was possible. It wouldn't be a stretch if he found himself dreaming about Egypt. This was his life's work. And it wouldn't be the first time, either.

But his mind also wandered to thoughts that were more sinister. What if they had been caught by the Goa'uld and were being tortured to the brink of insanity? What if he was being ribboned to death, and was experiencing some bizarre Goa'uld controlled illusion? Osiris had thought that method to be amusing. Or then, Sha're had sent him a message through the ribbon device. Was that happening again? Why did he feel so foggy headed?

It seemed as if he had very few moments of clarity, and when he did, it was like some unseen force kept snatching them away.

Maybe if he could think of something to ground himself…

"Ah! Are you planning to just sit there all day?"

Daniel frowned, watching as Sadji began to walk towards him. With a sigh, Daniel picked up his glasses, which had been lying by his side, and slid them into his face.

"I was meditating," Daniel said, knowing it wasn't really a lie.

"Well, no more," Sadji said with a grin. "Today is the day!"

"What's today?" Daniel asked, plucking at his leather sandals.

"The day Teacher will choose!"

"I don't really care," Daniel mumbled, moaning. He'd just ripped his sandal.

"Don't care?" Sadji shook his head. "You are ungrateful and ignorant. Only the most worthy are given the Book of Thoth."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I don't care," Daniel retorted crossly. Though, he knew he couldn't deny his own curiosity. "Besides, it's just a myth."

"It is far greater than a mere myth," Teacher stated, gracefully walking over to where Daniel sat. "It is the greatest honor that any scribe, or scholar, can achieve in all of Khemenu. Through all of this world, in fact."

"Khemenu is no more," Daniel informed them. "It's called el-Ashmunein now. The days of the followers of Thoth and his ways have been over for millennia."

"Knowledge can never die, as long as there is someone there to accept it," Teacher stated patiently.

"Okay, I get that. But no one has ever recovered the Book of Thoth. Archaeologists and historians believe it was lost in the great Alexandrian fires. So, no one was ever there to accept it. If there was any knowledge, it died that day."

Teacher nodded. "But that knowledge was and forever will be. Even if just hidden, stashed away, awaiting for someone to find it."

Daniel narrowed his eyes, studying the man carefully. What was he talking about? If he had the Book of Thoth, it was obviously found. If it was hidden, he couldn't have it.

"Excuse me," Daniel began, inching away from the back wall. "What is all this? Are you even real?"

Yeah, right, Daniel, ask the hallucinations if they are real. That will work.

Teacher chuckled, patting Daniel on the shoulder. "To be skeptical is wise, and brings forth change and knowledge. But to lack faith completely is to doom yourself to emptiness."

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Daniel said, nodding. "I will remember that. Great to know. I'm going to go now."

Daniel rose to his feet, swatting Teacher's hands away from him. Limping, trying to free the numbness from his fatigued legs, Daniel walked in circles around the left part of the room, coming to rest and lean against a large cloth covered table.

Kemsa threw another grouping of sticks before he moved the next piece on the gameboard. "Sadji, I can't wait all day for you to complete your turn."

Sadji's gaze lingered on Daniel a moment before he returned to the senet game. "To be chosen to receive the Book of Thoth is beyond honor," he said nonchalantly as he threw the sticks. "To receive all the knowledge of the gods themselves is something that every man wishes. The people of this land would trade places with you, or me, or Kemsa any day."

"Having the knowledge of the gods isn't necessarily a good thing, Sadji," Daniel warned, tapping the table with his fingers.

"Why would that be so?" Teacher asked curiously.

"Let's just say I once had the experience of knowing what it would be like to possess knowledge that was well beyond me. With that came an unconquerable evilness and thirst for power that not even someone like myself could overcome. Absolute power is not the answer." He sighed, thinking fondly of Shifu and wondering if he had ever encountered the boy during his time with Oma. "Nor is knowledge without wisdom."

"Yes," Teacher agreed, his eyes shining with approval. "Knowledge is meaningless without some deeper understanding. Not without commitment to truth. Wisdom is the answer."

"But wisdom cannot be handed to a person. Wisdom is learned."

"Yes!" Teacher clapped his hands, causing Daniel to jump. "Wisdom is acquired through experience and learning."

"So," Daniel said, concluding his thoughts, "for a person to be given the knowledge of the gods without any context, meaning, or understanding would be pointless and counter to the purpose of obtaining that knowledge."

"Exactly," Teacher said, pleased. "For this, I choose you."

"Um…excuse me?" Daniel questioned, adjusting his glasses. "Did you just hear anything I just said?"

"Yes, and that is why I choose you."

"Oh, this is a great honor," Kemsa said softly. "There shall be a great feast tonight for the passing of knowledge."

Even Sadji smiled. "This is a great day indeed."

"No," Daniel said. "I don't want it. I don't crave knowledge. I seek wisdom."

"Then wisdom you shall gain."

"Obviously, it doesn't work that way," Daniel said sarcastically, miffed that no one seemed to have paid attention to a word he had said. "Wisdom is not instantaneous."

"No, you are correct. But the knowledge gained through the Book of Thoth is slow and unburdened. Many years shall pass before you truly understand the knowledge," Teacher told him.

Daniel listened to him, and mulled over the thought. He couldn't believe he was even considering it.

Knowledge of the gods? What was he thinking? The whole thing sounded distinctly Goa'uld.

"You didn't find anything here with any strange unrecognizable symbols, did you?" Daniel asked, stepping away from the table.

None of the three answered him.

"Anything at all? Because nothing good can come from something written in that script."

"You are so quick to judge?"

"The Goa'uld have no sense of morality," Daniel told Teacher. "If you're messing around with anything that they might have, built, manufactured, I don't know…it won't be good."

"Would you agree then that these Goa'uld need a sense of morality, a conscience?" Teacher asked him.

"Yes." Wasn't it obvious? "Part of the reason the Goa'uld are so bad is that they don't seem to have any care or feeling for those around them. They even have no regard for their own kind." He shook his head, finding this whole conversation bizarre. "I don't even know why I am telling you this."

"Because it is something that needs to be known. Just as knowledge without understanding is useless, so is wisdom without conscience."

_Exactly_, he thought. The path of Oma Desala stressed the importance of morality, conscience, and the goodwill that transcends the body. Love of others and one's self. It was a lesson he would never forget.

"Exactly," Daniel said, this time aloud. "That is why something like this Book of Thoth should not be allowed into just anyone's hands."

"I agree," Thoth said softly.

Daniel really didn't care for the satisfied looks that he was receiving from the room's occupants.

"It doesn't matter," Daniel countered. "Even if I were to agree, the fact that this whole conversation is taking place in a time that doesn't exist anymore, with people I don't even know, doesn't exactly give me much confidence in the whole thing."

Teacher chuckled. "Back to the skeptic! Oh, you amuse me. We shall spend many glorious years together."

Daniel eyed him suspiciously, concerned with the direction this conversation was taking. He hadn't just signed on to an extended stay here, had he?

Teacher had cut the distance between them, coming to stand in front of Daniel. His eyes were filled with a depth Daniel had only seen once before, in Oma Desala. Sucking in a deep breath, Daniel thought he saw the events of a thousand lifetimes swirling in his dark eyes, and the memories of peoples long gone. Beyond the images, were feelings, wrapped tightly in a ball, filled with love, passion, power, greed, longing, abandonment, loneliness…

Yet, even further, back into the recesses of infinity, Daniel saw the pyramids, wrapped in the eternal spiral, which stretched up, skyward, spinning with energy and a warm white glow, empting into a giant pool.

The Stargate.

"Will you accept the Book of Thoth, and the knowledge that it contains?" Teacher said softly, placing his hands on Daniel's shoulders. "Will you accept the wisdom and the guidance of many years to come?"

Daniel was breathless. He didn't know what to say. He felt overwhelmed with sensations that no words could describe, but at the same time he felt the nagging tugging at the back of his mind, a pressure, reminding him of something else…

"Do you accept?" Teacher asked again.

"I-I accep—"

"You!"

Teacher pulled away, giving Daniel room to see two figures enter the room.

Two Horus Guards.

Daniel gasped, fumbling around for his sidearm when he remembered he didn't seem to have one. He didn't have anything but jewelry. Something told him hurling a necklace at a Jaffa wouldn't be the brightest thing for him to do.

"What is this?" Teacher asked, confused for the first time since Daniel had met him.

"You were due before him. You failed to show."

"I am not there for his every beck and call," Teacher said hotly. "I advise and offer my counsel. I am here, instructing the young, to continue the learning."

"He is angry," the other Horus guard stated. He snapped his fingers and yelled a phrase that Daniel didn't catch, signaling to something outside. "This shall be your first warning."

A third Horus guard entered the room, this one holding a woman in his arms. With a grunt, the man tossed her on the ground, leaving her a crumpled and twisted mess on the cool matted floor.

Daniel paled. She was the beautiful woman from the gardens.

"Oh," Kemsa said, his eyes wide as he hovered close to Sadji.

Teacher was speechless. But there was a cold furry in his eyes, and a pain that was so intense, Daniel thought he could feel it himself.

"Wha-why?" Teacher stammered.

"Ra shall no longer be subject to the law of ma'at," the first Jaffa announced.

"You killed her," Daniel blurted out dumbly, looking at her limp body. A gaping hole burned through her chest while her dark eyes remained frozen with the fear and betrayal that she must have felt before the staff blast.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Teacher asked, his voice full of pain and malice. "You have just opened the door for the unjust. You have killed the balance, the—"

"Ra rises above all," the second Horus guard stated. "Those who know their place, know it well. You should understand yours."

Having said that, the Horus guards turned and left the room.

Teacher dropped to his knees, his eyes welling with tears, while his body shook with the impending sobs. Slowly, mournfully, he took the lifeless body in his arms, and held her to his chest.

Daniel heard him begin to weep.

"Justice is gone this day," Sadji said sadly.

Teacher continued to cry, clutching onto the woman tightly. The longer he sat there, crying, the more sorrowful Daniel felt.

Taking his glasses off his face, Daniel wiped away a stay tear of his own. He thought he had caught a glimpse…

"Why is this happening?" Teacher said, mystified. "Why now?"

Daniel wished he could offer some answer to the grieving man, but there was nothing he could say. He still didn't understand what was happening himself.

Teacher's gaze came to meet his own. It was one of intense scrutiny. "How have you done this? How could you delve into my mind? What are you doing to me? Why bring up this memory?"

Daniel frowned. Delve into his mind? "What?"

"She reminds you of your wife," Kemsa said softly to Daniel.

Uneasy, Daniel spun around to look at Kemsa, quickly putting his glasses on. "How did you know that?"

"We know many things," Sadji admitted. He pointed to the dead woman. "She is the wife of Teacher. And therefore, our wife as well."

"What?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"You are a very smart man," Kemsa continued. "You know this."

The unease Daniel felt just went up a notch.

"And much more resilient than I had first assessed," Teacher stated gravely. "We must act quickly."

Teacher began to advance towards Daniel, a soft, almost sly, smile curving his lips. Not very interested in exploring this any further, Daniel backed away, knowing that he was being herded to the back of the room, but there was nowhere else for him to go. Kemsa and Sadji had taken the opportunity to block the exit completely.

And where would he go, anyway? Run out into the garden?

"Don't be afraid," Teacher said soothingly.

Daniel felt a bump, and realized he had backed himself up against the wall. He attempted to slide to the side, to step around Teacher, but he knew he couldn't. The man seemed to be one step ahead of him.

"You are the strongest I have ever encountered." Teacher pressed Daniel's shoulders against the wall. "We shall learn much together."

Unease had just been redefined as panic.

"You're Thoth," Daniel said abruptly.

Teacher smiled.

Why the hell was he dreaming of Thoth? Had he fallen asleep in the library?

"Are you ready now to embrace the knowledge?"

"Um…You know, on second thought, I think I'm-I'm going to pass on that." Daniel attempted to dodge to the left. Teacher met him quickly.

"There is no need to fear it. We will walk this road together."

_No,_ Daniel thought. _This was a really bad idea._

He attempted to move, but Thoth held him firmly in place.

"Relax, Daniel. You make this difficult for both of us. Just relax, and all will be much clearer."

Daniel shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the unwanted complacency and ease overtaking his body. He struggled against it, feeling the pressure at the base of his brain increasing, flaring with a pain that brought a comforting numbness with it. Daniel whimpered softly, feeling himself slipping, having no choice but to gape at Thoth.

Thoth gazed at him fondly, leaning closer, taking a hand to wipe the sweat from Daniel's brow, before bringing it down to caress his cheek. Then, he smiled again, coming closer, opening his mouth as he brought it towards Daniel's lips.

Daniel tried to break free again, but found he couldn't move in Thoth's grip. He wasn't sure now what scared him more. The fact that he felt trapped, or the fact that part of him seemed to really want this.

His mouth opened without his consent and Thoth leaned into him.

For a moment, Daniel was so caught up in his struggle to fight off the haziness in his mind, that he nearly missed what was happening in front of him.

With a gasp, his eyes widened with terror as he heard the distinct squeal and shriek of a symbiote.

_Oh my God_, he thought. _No, not this._

Daniel screamed.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer Applies

**Chapter 9**

He heard his scream bounce off the walls and bounce back to him, startling him from his stupor. Confused, feeling the panic growing inside, he started to shout whatever came to mind.

Movement. He felt movement in front of him, but he couldn't see through the haze that covered his eyes. Occasionally, it would snap into focus and then blur again, threatening to send him back to the abyss.

He would not go back.

Fighting with more ferocity, he cried out again, backing away from the movement, this time making the effort to formulate his words into something someone might understand.

"Jack! Sam! Teal'c! Anyone!"

Hearing no reply, Daniel continued to focus on where he was and how to escape. He felt the restraints on his hands, but couldn't seem to detach himself from them. He also felt the insistent clawing at the base of his skull.

_I have to get it out_, he thought to himself, trying to grasp for his neck, angry that he couldn't reach it.

"Stand down, airmen!"

Hammond's voice. He could hear him, but he couldn't see him. What? Where was he? Had he done something? He hoped he hadn't done something…

Daniel heard increased movement in front of him, along with some shouts and calls he couldn't understand. His mind froze when he saw the shadow of something large moving towards him. Instinctively, he moved back, still struggling with his restraints as he sensed the presence reach out to him.

"DanielJackson! It is I, Teal'c," came the concerned voice.

"Teal'c?" he asked weakly. "I can't see you."

Daniel winced, feeling the buzzing enter his brain. He ground his teeth, struggling against the onslaught of pain at the base of his skull and the noise in his mind. With a quick jerk, he whacked his head against the wall.

"There is no need to harm yourself, DanielJackson." He felt Teal'c's arms slip around his waist and drag him away from the wall. "You are only with friends."

Dazed from the blow, Daniel nodded, feeling his body unwind in Teal'c's grip. Breathing out, he slumped into Teal'c, resting his head on his chest.

"Oh, no you don't," he heard Jack say. Daniel felt a hand shake him. "You're staying with us this time."

"Jack?" Daniel asked, blinking. Part of his vision came into focus, but most of it remained blurry.

"Yeah, it's me. You okay?"

Daniel pushed against the restraints and sighed. "No."

"DanielJackson has stated that he lacks the ability to see," Teal'c announced.

"Put him on the floor, Teal'c."

Daniel felt his body shift, and he moved downward, still pressed against Teal'c. His friend's grip remained firm, but gentle.

"Do you understand what is happening, Daniel?"

Sam's voice.

"Yeah. No. I don't know."

Daniel moaned, knocking his head back as the clawing at his head became increasingly brutal. The more he fought, the worse it became.

"Daniel?" Daniel jerked, hearing two snaps in front of his face. "Stay with us."

"Jack," he said, breathing out. He blinked against, watching as Jack almost came into focus. "I can see you."

"That's great, but you have to stay focused, okay?"

He sighed, closing his eyes, and nodded. Jack shook him again.

"Focused, remember?"

"Right." He started to fumble with the restraints, while he concentrated on fighting the buzzing in his mind. "I think I dropped my glasses," he said.

Jack handed him his glasses and he accepted them gratefully. Daniel closed his eyes.

"Dammit."

Daniel snapped his eyes open, shocked by the slap to his face. He blinked at Jack, who was glaring at him.

"No time for sleep."

Daniel nodded, searching the room with his eyes, trying to concentrate through the muddled haze in his head. The clawing intensified and he winced, a flare of pain and panic seizing him.

He suddenly remembered.

"Get it out!" he shouted, struggling against Teal'c. "Get it out! Now! Get it out!"

"Daniel, we've called the Tok'ra," Sam told him. "As soon as they get here, they'll be able to remove it from you."

"I can't wait that long," Daniel uttered, nearly breathless. He brought his pleading eyes to Jack. "Just take it out. Shoot me. Do something."

"Just hang on a little longer, Daniel," Jack told him, the lines in his face deep with worry. "That's an order."

"Jack, I can't wait. Get him out."

"You're not thinking rationally," Sam insisted. "You have to keep fighting."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Daniel resisted the numbness he felt, and denied the pull back to that other place. When he felt Jack's hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes again.

"I don't even remember! I don't remember."

"What? What don't you remember?" Jack asked, adjusting himself to allow Janet room to move.

"Don't remember it," he muttered, feeling his body go slack.

"Daniel!"

"Jack?"

Daniel forced himself to stay alert, barely feeling Janet's hand as she checked his pulse. She was talking to him, her face full of concern, but Daniel found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. When he found himself drifting again, he pulled on his reserve energy to fight harder. His gaze instead fell to Sam and to the notebook she was holding.

"Is that mine?" he asked her.

She nodded, shooting Jack an uneasy glance.

"You've been talking to it?" Daniel asked, astonished.

"Only so we could get to you," Jack told him.

Daniel blinked. They had been talking to Thoth and he didn't even know it. How did that work? He thought the host could see, hear, and feel whatever the symbiote did.

"Well, wha-what did it say?" Daniel asked curiously.

Sam looked flustered, caught off-guard by his question. "Well, Daniel, he's a little different than—"

"Carter, save it for later," Jack said coolly. He kept his gaze on Daniel. "Whatever the hell you're doing, keep it up. Don't let him win, you got that?"

Daniel nodded, but felt the pressure in his skull increase. The buzzing became insistent. "No time," he whispered.

"No, Daniel!" Jack shouted, shaking him. "Make time! Daniel?"

Daniel could hear him, but he now lacked the strength to respond. Everything was falling away from him, becoming more distant. He wasn't sure how much time he had left.

"Colonel, I need to get him on the gurney," Janet instructed.

Daniel remained silent as he felt Teal'c lift him while Jack grabbed his legs. The two men grunted, quickly side-stepping to the nearby gurney, placing him on top. Daniel felt his head flop while they adjusted his weight and began securing him.

More restraints.

Teal'c had his hand on his shoulder.

More restraints.

Jack was saying something. No, Sam. They both were talking to him, but he couldn't understand. Their mouths seemed to move wordlessly, their faces full of insistence. He wished he could reach out to them, talk to them. He needed something to ground him.

As he struggled to find a new tactic, he realized he was already gone, and had been swept away to a different reality.

* * *

"I hope that you are satisfied," Thoth admonished with a snarl, pacing in front of Daniel. "I am no longer able to sustain us both."

Daniel didn't answer. Right now, he couldn't care less about the feelings or thoughts of the Goa'uld that had managed to take over his mind. He knew he had to concentrate on finding a way to defeat him and win back his body.

Which he knew wouldn't be easy. Daniel glanced down at the ropes that bound his hands and feet. It seemed the Goa'uld wasn't going to take any chances.

Though, despite his situation, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on here—wherever here was—while his body interacted with people in the real world. Sha're and Skaara had known what was happening to them when they had been taken. Kendra was aware enough to even influence her symbiote. And most recently, there was Sarah, who had sobbed while she told him the nightmare she had lived while being possessed by Osiris.

So, why was this any different?

Daniel thought back to several years ago, remembering Kalwalsky and his black outs. Thoth couldn't be an immature symbiote. That didn't make sense. But was it possible?

"I know you have many questions, but this is not the time for them," Thoth said, stopping. "If you had just allowed—"

"Allowed? What-what, for you to just take over my mind?" Daniel asked angrily. "I never asked for this. You can't just take people. You can't just take me."

Thoth shrugged. "I can. And I always have."

"Not anymore." Daniel twisted his hands, trying to loosen the rope. "I won't let you."

Thoth sighed, walking towards Daniel. "You make things difficult. If you abide by my counsel, no pain will come to you."

"I don't take well to threats, you know," Daniel muttered, still struggling.

"This is no threat, Daniel. It is to save us both. The more you fight, the less power I have."

_Good_, Daniel thought. That's exactly what he wanted.__

"I don't have a problem with that," Daniel said hotly.

"I do. I have no intention of losing myself and the host."

Host. He was just a host.

"You are not just a host," Thoth stated, coming to sit beside Daniel as he read his thoughts. "You are the strongest I have ever encountered."

"Bit of a problem?" Daniel asked.

"More of a challenge," Thoth said with a grin.

Daniel sighed, staring at his wrists. How was he going to get free?

"I won't be a prisoner in my own mind," Daniel informed him. "I won't let you do this. And I won't let you hurt my friends."

Thoth chuckled, shaking his head. "At times so open. At times so closed."

Daniel really did not have the patience for these games right now. Closing his eyes, he focused harder on fighting against the pressure in his mind, and blocking out the words of his unwanted guest.

"You are stubborn indeed," Thoth said, breaking Daniel's concentration by placing his hand on his shoulder.

Opening his eyes, he glared at Thoth, shrugging him off. Thoth sighed, drawing his hand back, but gazing at Daniel sternly.

"If you would just listen, and trust—"

Daniel raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. Trust? Him? Daniel felt like he was on the verge of insanity, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. Here he was, trapped in what he could only guess was some deluded state of mind, with a symbiote controlling his motions, blocking him from the outside world, and Daniel didn't have a clue how it happened. Effectively a prisoner in his own mind, Daniel wasn't about to trust his oppressor.

"What's happening to me?" Daniel demanded. "What is this place and what's going on in reality?"

"We have very little time for—"

"I don't care." Daniel pursed his lips. "What do you mean you-you can't sustain us both? I have witnessed first hand how symbiotes react with their hosts. This," he motioned with his bound hands to the room, "this is not normal. At least, I don't think it is," he muttered.

"You are correct," Thoth answered, sounding defeated. "My methods are different than others."

"Your methods? Can you elaborate on that a bit?"

Thoth appeared pensive. "We don't have time."

"Why not? Didn't you just say—not too long ago I might add, unless I have lost all concept of time—that the knowledge would take years to process?" Daniel laughed nervously, pointing to the scrolls and then to the tablets that rested on the floor. "So, why the hurry?"

To Daniel's surprise, Thoth actually appeared apprehensive. Scared maybe?

"What's going on?" Daniel demanded again.

"I am weak," Thoth admitted. "I cannot continue to create this reality in your mind and exist in one outside your mind in unison."

Frowning, Daniel allowed himself a moment to absorb the new information. Was that even possible? Thoth was blocking his consciousness? Why couldn't he seem to remember anything?

"All in due time, Daniel."

And why could Thoth seem to read his thoughts, but Daniel couldn't tap into his? Was this what being oppressed by a symbiote was really like? He knew that wasn't right. His experiences told him better.

"So many questions, Daniel," Thoth muttered tiredly, rubbing his forehead. "Please, time is short and I grow more weary."

Jack told him to hang on…

"What's happening in the real world? What's going on with my body?"

"I cannot sustain it as I once did." Thoth placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Time…"

"What happened? How did you enter my body?"

"Daniel…"

"What about SG-11 and SG-17? They were with me on P9R-139. What about Jack, Sam, and Teal'c? Have you hurt them?" he asked menacingly.

"I have hurt no one."

"How did you end up on P9R-139?" Daniel continued, ignoring the new throbbing sensation in his head. "Were you hiding from someone?"

"Daniel…"

Thoth squeezed his shoulder and Daniel gasped, feeling a sudden rush of energy flood his body…or mind. He wasn't entirely sure. Breathing out, Daniel attempted to steady himself and focus, startled as the energy ebbed into a warm, soothing sensation. He started to forget about the pain, the buzzing, and slumped into the wall behind him.

"Stop it," Daniel said, trying to remain strong.

"You do not listen. It is for your own good. For the good of us both."

"No," Daniel muttered defiantly.

Another wave of contentment took hold.

"No," Daniel mumbled, feeling sleepy. He had to keep fighting. He couldn't allow Thoth to keep exercising influence over him.

"You need to relax," Thoth said calmly, rubbing Daniel's arm tenderly, "and to end this battle. You will destroy us both. That is not acceptable."

"What?" Daniel managed to ask. He felt hazy, as if someone had filled the room with a thick fog.

"The blending. We cannot blend unless you let go." Thoth smiled gently at him. "This is what you want, right? For the pain to end?"

An end to the noise in his mind? Some silence and peace? The idea was immediately appealing to Daniel.

"I know you wish this," Thoth said, bringing Daniel closer. "The knowledge, and the wisdom, you shall gain from me over time will be like nothing you have ever experienced. I hold information that people can only dream of," he whispered into Daniel's ear. "All I ask in return is just one simple thing."

"Wha-?" Daniel asked again, feeling his speech slur. The contentment was quickly forming into a desire, a yearning for the information that Thoth had promised. More than just a wish, it morphed into an urgent need, a craving that flooded his senses.

He had always sought truth, wisdom, and knowledge. He had always been driven to discover the secrets behind life and the universe, pondering existence itself.

The Ascended had begun to show him this path. Was this how he was to continue his journey?

Daniel pushed aside the warnings flashing in his mind and leaned into Thoth. He needed this—the power, the knowledge, the way it made him feel. Energetic, full of life. Yes, to feel alive…

Frowning, Daniel caught himself, shaking as the thoughts passed through his mind. Fearful, Daniel gaped at Thoth, feeling his body beginning to tremble.

"See? It may already be too late," Thoth muttered angrily, seizing Daniel. "I cannot shield you any longer!"

Memories of the sarcophagus, Daniel realized, growing pale. He was feeling the need of the sarcophagus. Only, they weren't his memories.

"Daniel, I cannot stress the urgency of this situation."

"You're using me!" Daniel shouted, trying to pull away. "You're using your memories to control me!"

"We swore off the sarcophagus many, many years ago," Thoth said quickly. "I have knowledge that you understand its pull as well."

"I don't want this," Daniel muttered, fighting against Thoth. He couldn't go through that dependency or withdrawal again. He couldn't.

"I would not subject you to the powers of the sarcophagus," Thoth stated sternly.

"All Goa'uld use the sarcophagus." Daniel gritted his teeth, trying to slide his hands out of the bonds. "I won't go through that again."

"I am not Goa'uld," Thoth snapped defensively, causing Daniel to jump. "We swore off use of the sarcophagus. The continued use only brought us unease and lack of clarity. We could no longer learn and study as we once did while using it. It destroys focus."

We? Daniel struggled again.

"If you're not Goa'uld then are you Tok'ra?" Daniel asked, somehow knowing neither was the case.

"No," Thoth answered simply.

"Then what are you?"

"Not now. Your mind is pliable, and I am weak. We must blend."

Blend. Blend. None of this made any sense. Daniel knew that when a symbiote took a host, they began blending immediately. The host was aware of everything that was happening, but was powerless to stop it. Even the long-lived host of Apophis knew the atrocities he had committed under the pervasive control of the Goa'uld.

"We haven't blended? Why?" Daniel asked, trying to buy more time.

The pain was overwhelming.

Thoth mumbled something incoherent, shaking his head angrily. "Questions. Why must you have so many questions?"

_That's what you get for choosing me_, Daniel wanted to snap, but received the glare before he had even finished his thought.

"You hold so much knowledge, so much for me to learn. New languages for me to study. New cultures. New experiences."

"Then, I'm just one big feast for you."

Thoth bowed his head. "In a sense. But in return, I would show you the Egypt of old. I would allow you to explore what you have only been able to read in your text books."

"I lived on Abydos for a year, which, of course, you already know," Daniel retorted. "I lived it. I don't need it from you."

"I can give you all the knowledge of the Goa'uld language, and that of Egyptian hieroglyphs," Thoth offered. "I created both."

He did? Daniel shook his head, refusing to be bought. "I am fluent in both."

"I can give you knowledge of the Stargate system and how it operates."

"We know how it works," Daniel told him.

"You opened it, I know," Thoth conceded. "As did I."

"You did?" Daniel was starting to get a little nervous.

"I can show you the cultures you have always dreamed of seeing. And I can show you races that you have never encountered."

Now, that was information that piqued Daniel's curiosity. But he wouldn't be swayed.

"I am an explorer. If you just give me all this information without allowing me to find it myself, figure it out for myself, then it's all pointless." He shook his head. "You have nothing that I want."

"And yet, you have everything that I want."

Daniel eyed him curiously, finding concentration increasingly difficult.

"Then, it seems that I am the one who is really in control here," Daniel said with a listless smile.

Thoth did not answer. But Daniel read into the silence, his eyes widening as he realized the consequences of his comment.

Could it be true?

Frowning, Thoth sighed, wringing his hands nervously. "I already have full access to your mind." Thoth's tone surprised Daniel. They were the words of a desperate man. "I know all that you know."

Which made Daniel a liability. A serious liability.

"I have all your memories and feelings within me now."

"You said we hadn't blended," Daniel mentioned pointedly.

"We haven't. But, I am a parasite, as you would call me, and my very nature is to seek out a host for my survival. I have access to my host's memories instantaneously."

"So, then, in essence, you really are a Goa'uld." Daniel narrowed his eyes. "You've taken everything away from me and have come pretending to beg for my help, just to push me further into submission."

"That is not true. My methods are different."

"What are your methods, Thoth? What makes you so different from the Goa'uld?"

Thoth buried his head in his hands, curling his fingers into his dark hair. Surprised, Daniel studied him quietly, wondering what was going on with the man beside him.

_Symbiote_, he reminded himself. This was all an illusion.

"Would you have preferred me to come to you as a giant talking symbiote head?" Thoth muttered sarcastically.

Daniel blinked, surprised at the sudden outburst. He also hated to admit he was a little unnerved by the fluctuations in the Goa'uld's personality. And where were Kemsa and Sadji?

"So many questions…" Thoth's weary voice trailed off as he shook his head. "I knew you would be a challenge, but I also knew you would be my greatest asset." He lifted his head, his dark eyes sparkling. "We can spend a wonderful life together, Daniel."

Asset? Daniel frowned.

Why did it sound like this Goa'uld was trying to court him?

"Daniel, please, we can be happy together. I can shelter you. Protect you. Allow you to be whatever you want to be." Thoth opened his arms to him. "I will respect you. You would never be alone again. You would never have to feel isolated as long as we're together."

Daniel shivered at Thoth's words, not realizing before how much they shook him at his core. Did he really have these desires? Had he left the Ancients only to come back to a life where he felt out of place?

No, he told himself. Jack, Sam, Teal'c…they cared for him. They had mourned him.

"But do they show it, Daniel? Do you feel loved?"

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight Thoth, push him out of his minds. Empty promises. Falsehoods.

"I am here for you, Daniel. A companion that would never leave you. Always there for you. Always—"

"No," Daniel said firmly.

Thoth groaned.

Was he weakening? Was Daniel winning? Jack told him to hang on, to keep up the fight…Jack cared. They all did. They were fighting for him. Maybe there was a chance he could overcome this.

"Your Jack is an ass," Thoth said bluntly.

"Wha-what?" Daniel stammered, bewildered.

"You heard correctly. I dislike him immensely."

"Maybe because he can see you for who you really are?"

"No, because he can see you for who you really are."

Daniel took a moment to mull over that thought, jerking when he saw Thoth produce a knife.

"Um…"

Thoth cut the rope that bound Daniel's ankles, sheathing the knife quickly as he grabbed Daniel by the neck, pulling him to his feet. Gasping, Daniel squirmed in the tight grip, momentarily seeing spots until Thoth had steadied him.

"We need to blend, now!" Thoth cried urgently.

"No!"

"Don't resist me, Daniel, or you will die."

"I would rather die than to spend my life as a prisoner in my own body," Daniel admitted.

Thoth studied his face, frowning slightly, the confusion wrinkling his brow. He shook it off, holding Daniel more tightly.

"You do not understand," Thoth said levelly. "I teach incrementally, once accepted. To do otherwise would crush your mind. If we do not begin the blending now, I will be unable to hold back any longer. You will be flooded by my years of knowledge and existence." He glared at Daniel with his piercing eyes. "I have no use for you if your mind is destroyed."

"What?" Daniel asked exasperated.

"You have much intelligence, Daniel. I need not explain this to you. Bring down this petty resistance and give in. I have no need of a host who is a slave to me."

_Oh God,_ Daniel thought, feeling the pain flare in his head. Images began to overwhelm him, and he saw faces, people he never meant, but knew somehow.

"You're not even a System Lord," Daniel said, surprised, struggling to talk. "You never had any Jaffa."

"I never had the need. They are mere toys, created by Hathor for her own pleasure." He squeezed harder. "By her, all System Lords came to know the service of the Jaffa."

_I know this_, Daniel thought, amazed and horrified. _I don't want to know this._

"I am weak," Thoth said again, noting the expression on Daniel's face. "I have difficulty sheltering you from my memory."

"I don't want to be you!" Daniel blurted out, his voice hoarse.

"Then allow me to do my work," Thoth stated. "I will start with only information you already know, so as not to go against your will. Be silent and let me begin the blending as to not damage your mind."

_I don't want to blend with you,_ Daniel thought to the symbiote. _I want you out of me._

"That is not an option. There is no time."

"Make time," Daniel whispered.

Thoth appeared to be in as much anguish as he was, from what Daniel could discern. Thoth released him, muttering something, before turning to gaze at Daniel forlornly.

"We have only moments before I may not be able to help you," Thoth admitted, unsheathing his knife. "But we both know the art of language and the way of mediation. Perhaps we can come to an agreement."

Negotiate. He wanted to negotiate.

"Quickly," Thoth stated, slicing through the rope that bound Daniel's hands.

Daniel took a moment to stare at his hands, relishing in the freedom, but cringing as the pressure continued to build in his mind.

He glanced up, catching the pleading look in Thoth's eyes.

He had to make a decision about what to do, action or inaction. Force or negotiation.

Swallowing hard, Daniel stepped forward, deciding he needed to choose now.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer Applies

**Chapter 10**

"What's wrong with him, Doc?"

Janet sighed and wrapped the stethoscope around her neck before turning to Colonel O'Neill.

"He's in a catatonic state." She looked down at her patient, her friend, as he stared dumbly at the ceiling. Daniel said nothing, and did not make any move as she touched his restrained hand. "He's completely non-responsive, but stable."

Colonel O'Neill nodded solemnly, his gaze diverted to a spot on the floor. "Any drugs or something that can snap him awake?"

Janet sighed, wishing she could make this easier for the colonel. For any of them, for that matter. "I'm sorry, Colonel. All I can do at this point is monitor his condition." She squeezed Daniel's hand, but he didn't react. "I'm afraid to administer any drugs that might interact with whatever is in his system."

"Well, that's just not good enough," Colonel O'Neill stated, oddly devoid of any emotion.

Janet gazed sternly at the suffering man, keeping her own feelings at bay. "Colonel O'Neill. I have some of the best neuro-specialists in the field, who have clearance, examining Daniel's results. And Doctor MacKenzie is reviewing his EEG as we speak."

O'Neill's empty expression changed into one that was downright homicidal.

"He won't be working with Daniel personally," she assured him.

"What of the others?" Teal'c asked, taking a moment to speak as he stood vigil by Daniel's side. "Have their conditions given you any indication how to assist DanielJackson?"

"Unfortunately, no," she replied. "They haven't gained consciousness. Nothing about their biology, or the tests we have run, seems to shed any light on how this larger parasite in Daniel operates."

"Like a Goa'uld," Colonel O'Neill stated simply.

"I know. In so many ways, it's like a Goa'uld. But it's not, Colonel. Physically, it's not Goa'uld." She paused, her gaze shifting from Colonel O'Neill to Teal'c. "I'm-I'm not sure what we can do."

Colonel O'Neill said nothing. Instead, Janet watched his pained gaze settle back on Daniel, before he cleared his throat and looked down at the floor.

He didn't need to speak for her to understand, at least in part, what he must be feeling. In some way, they were all feeling it. Daniel had rejoined them several months ago, but the threat of losing him all over again was almost too much for any of them to bear. Losing Daniel Jackson just wasn't an option. But as the minutes turned into hours and the hours turned into days, the situation became increasingly grim.

"So, are we just giving up?" he said at last, his voice bleak.

"No, sir," she declared, stung by his words.

"I'll be damned if the Tok—"

Colonel O'Neill stopped short, turning his head to the door as General Hammond and his entourage entered. Janet followed his gaze.

None of the three Tok'ra that entered the room carried familiar faces. One was a tall thin man with a pale complexion. Another male was shorter, average in size, with a handsome youthful face. Finally, the last was a woman, cool and reserved, who had wisdom in her eyes that betrayed her age.

Sam closed the door behind them.

"Colonel. Doctor. I would like you to meet our Tok'ra guests," Hammond stated as cordially as he could.

"Hiya doing," O'Neill stated, not even attempting to sound cordial.

Sam smiled awkwardly, moving between the Tok'ra and the colonel, clasping her hands as she studied them. "Colonel. Teal'c." She gazed at Janet and exhaled. "Janet, this is Akana," she said motioning to the woman. Next, she gestured to the taller man. "Dalmar. And this is Beltesh," she said finally, smiling at the smaller man.

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances," Janet admitted, stealing a glance at her unmoving patient.

"As do we all," Hammond affirmed. "Major Carter and I have briefed our guests on the situation." He nodded to the Tok'ra.

Dalmar stepped forward, and bowed his head respectfully to Janet. His deep, metallic voice resounded through the room. "Akana and myself have experience in the medical field. Our knowledge may be of use in the care for your friend."

She nodded. "We would appreciate that," she admitted, though guardedly.

"Where's Dad?" she heard Colonel O'Neill whisper to Sam.

"I don't know, sir. I thought for sure he would have come."

"Unfortunately, Selmak was unable to accompany us due to other commitments," Beltesh informed them, coming to stand beside Sam and Colonel O'Neill.

"Of course," O'Neill mumbled.

Hammond did not take exception to the atmosphere in the room.

"Alright, well, since time is of the essence, I suggest that we get started," he ordered, rubbing his thumbs against his fists as he acknowledged the variety of people in the room. "I think I have been more than fair, allowing you to stay in here, Colonel, but I do believe we should let the doctors do their work."

"Yes, sir," Colonel O'Neill stated coolly. "We'll get working on that tape, sir."

"Good." Hammond turned to the Tok'ra and Janet as O'Neill led Teal'c and Sam out of the room. "Keep me apprised of any and all changes. Do you need anything?"

"No, sir," Janet said, starting to feel somewhat relieved, knowing the Tok'ra should be able to remove the symbiote from Daniel and possibly end this nightmare. "The Tok'ra are adept at removing symbiotes. I would like to defer to them on this matter."

"We are pleased to hear that, Doctor," Akana stated with her guttural voice, stepping up beside her. Her gaze fell to the silent linguist and she placed her hand on his neck, and then his cheek, still eliciting no response.

"They are correct, then?" Dalmar asked. "There is no presence of naquadah?"

"None," Akana confirmed.

"Most curious," Beltesh murmured, watching with interest.

"We will need to run some tests," Akana stated abruptly.

"Tests?" Hammond questioned, shooting a confused look over to Janet.

Janet shrugged, but knew enough about symbiology to become uncomfortable. "What kind of tests?" she asked Akana.

"We would like to know more about the symbiote," she replied. She snapped her fingers and Beltesh came to her side, producing a bag that he had carried in for her. "I will need to awaken the symbiote."

"Why?" Janet asked, ramming herself between the Tok'ra and Daniel.

"So that we may watch it interact with the host," she stated bluntly.

Host? Janet felt her cheeks redden, and fought to control her temper.

"His name is Daniel. And he is _my _patient."

"We will need to study the interaction between Daniel and the symbiote for our records," Dalmar informed her, his tone less severe.

"Whatever for?" Hammond stated, voicing his concern. "All we need is for you to remove the symbiote from Doctor Jackson. What you do with it after is little concern to me. Your people can question it or confine it however you'd like. But he is one of my people," Hammond said, motioning to Daniel, "and he never asked to be placed in this position."

"We understand, and acknowledge, the concern for Doctor Jackson," Beltesh said, his throaty voice booming, nearly betraying the sympathy and concern he was trying to show. "I have read of the reports of the deeds he has done in the name of the Tok'ra. And for this, we are indebted to him. However, Dalmar and Akana are two of our most educated and respected doctors. They do what they do only to help Doctor Jackson in the end."

"When we have gathered all our information," Dalmar continued, "then we can assess the situation and remove the symbiote with the least pain and suffering for your friend."

"Therefore, I will need to run some tests and speak to the symbiote," Akana repeated, her cool gaze meeting Janet's.

Janet decided she didn't like the woman.

"General, I would like you to note that I disagree with this course of action."

Hammond nodded. "Your objection is noted, Doctor."

_That isn't good enough, General,_ she thought, glaring at the Tok'ra. No one was going to come in here and just take over. She saw what the "tests" and "experiments" of the Tok'ra could do to a person, care of Anise. She wasn't about to witness that again.

"I need room to work," Akana stated. "Doctor Fraiser, would you be kind enough to show Dalmar the others of your kind?"

Janet shot the general a look before glowering at the Tok'ra woman.

"Doctor Warner will be more than happy to show Dalmar around the infirmary and to share our tests and results with him," Hammond said authoritatively, but with a diplomatic air. "However, I believe it would be in the best interest for all of us involved if Doctor Fraiser remained here with Akana. If Doctor Jackson awakens, it would be prudent to have someone he recognized in the room with him. He may be more forthcoming that way."

Akana, holding her head up high, finally nodded. "That is acceptable," she said.

Hammond nodded to her, and then nodded once to Janet. She knew he was in a difficult situation, but she sent him a silent "thank you," hoping her expression reflected all the feelings she felt at the moment. Hammond's gaze lingered for a moment longer before he motioned to the door.

"If you come this way, I will introduce you to Doctor Warner," he said to Dalmar. "Doctors, I will be in the observation deck, along with Beltesh, if you need anything. Let's make this work, people."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer Applies

**Chapter 11**

Teal'c opened the chest, carefully placing a stack of books onto the table. Without a word, he situated himself across from O'Neill, watching the man. O'Neill seemed to be reading one of Daniel Jackson's journals, flipping through each page slowly and decisively.

His behavior worried Teal'c.

Since before they had entered Major Carter's lab, O'Neill's attitude had shifted, changing from one of anger and impatience, to one that was somber and quiet. Teal'c could only surmise the change was due to the appearance of Daniel Jackson, or whom they believed to be Daniel Jackson. However, Teal'c had thought the few moments they had had with their friend would have caused O'Neill to react in a more positive manner. This was not the case.

O'Neill had made it clear he did not want to discuss the matter.

"There are so many tapes," Major Carter stated, drawing Teal'c's attention to the opposite side of the lab. She was standing near the TV and VCR, shuffling through several recordings. "I figure the last tape will give us some clue as to what happened before…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down, turning away from them as she continued her search.

So, it was not only O'Neill that was feeling the pressure of the situation.

Teal'c had to admit he was growing weary himself.

"Perhaps we will find some clues within the notes of DanielJackson," he offered, gazing at O'Neill.

"Perhaps," O'Neill answered quietly, flipping another page of the book. "Or not." O'Neill frowned, his gaze lingering on the handwritten page. He cleared his throat and sighed before turning to another page. "He just talks a lot. You know, like he does when he gets excited about something. He's got pages and pages here about one phrase he found on the wall."

"What phrase does DanielJackson speak of?" Teal'c asked, grabbing the first of the books he had recovered.

"Looks like he translated it to mean something like 'the place of my honor.'"

Teal'c considered the phrase. "The Goa'uld do not have honor."

"Don't need to convince me of that, Teal'c," O'Neill said, turning to another page. "And something about the Book of Thoth. What the hell is that, anyway?"

Teal'c frowned, uncertain as to what O'Neill was asking. "The Book of Thoth would more than likely contain the writings of the Goa'uld Thoth."

O'Neill glared at him.

"What does Daniel say about the Book of Thoth?" Major Carter asked from behind him.

"Nothing," O'Neill muttered. "Just that he's all excited to try and find it in the library." He paused, flipping to another page. "But he didn't."

"Sir, we're probably not going to find anything in Daniel's journal," Major Carter stated. "Once he was taken over by Thoth—"

"Yeah, I know, Major," O'Neill muttered softly, still staring at the handwriting of Daniel Jackson.

Teal'c inhaled deeply, studying O'Neill as he brushed his fingers over the curved script in Daniel Jackson's journal.

The movement brought back a memory for Teal'c, something he had not thought on in quite some time.

Not long after Teal'c had pledged his allegiance to this world, Daniel Jackson had offered his assistance in teaching Teal'c the ways of the Tau'ri. Teal'c had been pleased with the offer, hoping his attentiveness would prove to Daniel Jackson that he could be trusted. But Daniel Jackson was unlike others he had met before him. His friend had placed his hate and resentment aside for the greater goal of defeating the Goa'uld.

Daniel Jackson was far more than a respected scholar to Teal'c.

Teal'c felt his mind continue to drift to those times so many years ago. For many hours they sat together, Daniel Jackson showing him the Tau'ri books of knowledge and their recordings of history. Patiently, and often excitedly, Daniel Jackson would speak of the different events of Earth's past. Teal'c had found their sessions fascinating, and enlightening, allowing him to connect with the home of his ancestors.

But a defining moment for Teal'c had been the day Daniel Jackson had begun to teach him to read and write the dominant form of the Tau'ri language, for this country and most of this planet.

Teal'c exhaled, holding onto the anger he felt for the one known as Thoth, hating the Goa'uld for what he had done to his friend.

He refocused his gaze, noticing that O'Neill was staring at him. He stared back. They stared at each other.

Suddenly, O'Neill cleared his throat and glanced back at Major Carter.

"You got anything yet?" O'Neill asked, quickly closing the journal.

"Almost, sir. The teams really did a thorough job in recording the site," she commented, placing another tape aside for future study. "I'm looking for the ones for the lab they discovered. Someone must have caught something…"

"Keep at it, Carter," O'Neill stated. Teal'c became aware O'Neill was watching him yet again. "Whatcha got there, Teal'c?"

He was uncertain. Daniel Jackson had retained many books from the ruins. Some of the tomes contained languages with which he was unfamiliar. Many others contained knowledge of the Goa'uld and their technologies. And then, there were others…

Teal'c frowned.

"I believe I will clarify my previous statement," Teal'c said, his frown deepening as he realized what he was holding. "Perhaps we will find clues in the writing of Thoth."

"What?" O'Neill asked, eyeing Teal'c warily.

Teal'c chose to ignore O'Neill's mood and continued. "It appears Thoth kept a journal for each one of his hosts." Teal'c scanned the pile and noticed books catalogued under several names. He began to list them as he placed them to his side. "Dejio, Nzzimizzmi, Sadji, Kemsa, Nefrekeptah, Setna Khaemwese, O'Iiti." Teal'c stopped, staring at one of the books in front of him.

"What?" O'Neill asked again.

"DanielJackson," Teal'c replied evenly, holding up the journal.

O'Neill visibly stiffened and Teal'c could feel a change to the atmosphere. Teal'c found that even he was now sitting more rigidly in his seat. Major Carter came to join them.

"Can I see it?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Negative," O'Neill muttered acridly, before Teal'c had the opportunity to answer. "Just get the VCR running so we can get this over with."

"But, sir. There could be—"

"Teal'c, just put it on the table," O'Neill ordered, his tone becoming more severe.

Teal'c nodded, quietly placing the journal of the Goa'uld on the tabletop. He allowed himself once last look of disgust before returning his attention to the rest of his team.

Major Carter appeared to have found the tape for which she was searching, and had begun her ministrations by the VCR.

"Tell me something, Teal'c," O'Neill started, trying to sound casual. "This Thoth guy. You said he can't lie. Any Jaffa legend why?"

"Indeed there is, O'Neill," Teal'c answered. "Jaffa legend states that on the day Ra rose into the full power of the light, using his magic to rewrite the law of ma'at, he bent the truth to his will."

O'Neill just stared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"From that day forward, it has been told that Thoth could never lie again."

"Do you mean he would be punished if he did?" Major Carter asked, sliding the tape into the open VCR slot.

"Of this I am uncertain," Teal'c admitted. Though he knew much about the System Lords, especially the mortal enemy of Apophis, he knew very little of the mysterious Thoth. Not even the System Lords themselves could claim such knowledge.

"Did Ra do something to Thoth?" O'Neill asked. "You got anything else on this guy?"

Teal'c understood the reasoning behind O'Neill's questions. If they could find Thoth's weaknesses, they could be used against him.

"As I have stated earlier, Thoth acted as mediator to the System Lords. He could often be found at large events and summits." Teal'c paused, attempting to recall his knowledge about the false gods, taking a moment to watch as Major Carter began to fast-forward through parts of the video recording. "He was adept with his usage of words, and was fabled to arise as the victor even in situations where he appeared to have lost."

"Nice little con action he's got going there," O'Neill mumbled. "What else?"

Teal'c exhaled slowly. "I am afraid I do not have much knowledge on the subject, O'Neill." He cocked his head, his mind settling on a distant memory. "However, during my time under Apophis, I did learn that Thoth had fallen out of the favor of Ra, after Ra had destroyed his consort, Ma'at."

"Ma'at? I thought you just said that was a law?" O'Neill asked, obviously confused.

"…and the glyphs here appear to be a different variation from the ones found on the west wall. While the writing here is more like an imitation of those found in Akhetaten, or I should say el-Amarna, the writings on the western wall are unique, and cryptic, bearing little resemblance to glyphs found at the digs in el-Ashmunein. They do, however, have some similarities with the Pyramid Texts found in Saqqara. I can definitely discern a pattern, and, upon further study, I may be able to determine its origin."

Both Teal'c and O'Neill were silent, listening to Daniel's voice as the video recording continued. Major Carter smiled awkwardly, pressing down on the fast-forward button. "I'm getting there," she said.

"Law? Ma'at?" O'Neill asked again.

"Ma'at was a Goa'uld, O'Neill. One of the oldest of all Goa'uld." Teal'c paused. "A queen."

"And she was the consort of Thoth?" Major Carter asked without turning from the TV.

"That is correct."

"Then, I'm guessing that she played the whole 'I am law, hear me roar' thing,'" O'Neill said irritably.

Teal'c frowned, but nodded once. "Ra, as well as other System Lords, did not wish to be subject to any rules other than their own. However, these events took place well before my time."

"Still good to know." O'Neill tapped his fingers on the table, his gaze drifting to Thoth's journal once before settling back on Teal'c. "So, what happened after Ra 'offed' the little lady?"

"Relations between Ra and Thoth were never again the same," Teal'c informed him. "But Thoth had many allies, and could have easily sought assistance from any of them."

"Who were the allies?" Major Carter asked, slowly coming to sit down as she paused the tape.

Teal'c leaned back into his chair, suddenly realizing the implication of Thoth's relations. "Prior the time of Ma'at's death, Thoth had enjoyed good relations with all of the kindred of Ra. After Thoth fell out of Ra's favor, he rejoined older allies, such as Osiris, Isis, Seshat…" Teal'c arched his eyebrow. "And Anubis."

O'Neill swore, and shook his head.

"Then, this could have been a trap right from the start," Major Carter blurted out, her gaze jumping from one man to the other. "If Thoth is working with Anubis…"

"We're in serious trouble," O'Neill finished for her.

Teal'c solemnly agreed.

The three remained silent.

"So, what do ya got, Carter?" O'Neill finally asked, breaking the silence.

She inhaled sharply, holding up the remote as she clicked play. "Here's the lab."

"I am having difficulty observing anything of value," Teal'c stated, studying the screen.

Teal'c spoke for the three of them. The video playback was not only poor, but also engulfed in darkness. Occasionally, light from a flashlight would allow some illumination in the room, but for the most part, they had to rely on the audio playback for clues as to what was happening.

"In here, Doctor Jackson."

The camera swayed with movement, focusing sharply for a brief moment, with the aid of someone's flashlight, allowing them a glimpse at the lab. It was large, yet cluttered. Teal'c could discern the shapes of several jars lining the shelves, along with some vials and tubes that were situated on the counter tops.

He heard Major Carter suck in a deep breath.

The lab reminded him of Nirrti and her experiments.

"It looks like a lab," Teal'c heard the scholar known as David Anderson state.

The screen had become dark once again.

"Yeah…," replied Daniel Jackson. "About that. I'm thinking we should take a step back outside for a minute."

"Why?" the voice sounded as if it belonged to Captain Mueller. "Everything is bottled. There must be a light switch around here somewhere…"

"Yeah…and we probably shouldn't be touching things either. Especially with the lights out."

Teal'c arched his eyebrows at the comment, dwelling on it while he stole a glance across the table. O'Neill appeared to be both proud and sad, staring at the screen with a distinct pain in his eyes.

There was a soft rumble, and the camera darted to the side.

"What was that?" David Anderson asked nervously.

"Just me." The voice was distinctly military. Teal'c surmised it to be the voice of Major Tyrell. "I bumped into a table. God, it's dark in here. You all have your flashlights out?"

"It's the darkest place in the whole building," Captain Mueller stated. Her face was illuminated for a moment before it vanished. "It's kinda creepy."

"Hey, Jackson! There are some writings over here. If you can see past your nose, you might want to look at them."

A couple of chuckles filled the room at Lieutenant Menard's comment.

"Well, if we could find a light…" Daniel Jackson muttered.

"Fast-forward," O'Neill interrupted, shifting in his seat. "They're not doing anything constructive and we don't have oodles of time here."

Major Carter nodded, quickly pressing one of the buttons on the remote. The images wobbled at a faster pace, there was a flash of light, and then darkness once again.

Teal'c leaned forward. "Please move back, Major Carter."

"Yeah," O'Neill whispered. "I saw it, too."

Major Carter nodded again, rewinding the video recording. Stopping, she hit play, and quietly placed the remote down.

"I got it," David Anderson stated. The lights sparked, and suddenly the whole room was filled with light. Soft background noise filled the void, as the room's occupants remained silent.

"Oh my God! What are those things!"

Captain Mueller's shout caused the three viewers to sit in attention, theirs gazes locked onto the screen. Daniel Jackson had panned his camera upward, and to the right, displaying several containers. Within those containers were creatures the size of an adult human thumb, alive, and wriggling within thick colored fluids.

"There's some kind of wiring connecting all the jars," murmured David Anderson. He passed in front of the camera and then out of sight.

"What's that humming?" Daniel Jackson asked suddenly.

The camera moved from left to right, the room spinning with the movement. The camera panned over to a counter top, filled with various instruments and vials before moving back to the jars that lined the shelves.

They began to shake violently.

"Uh—"

"The humming is coming from the electrical current in the wiring!" Lieutenant Menard shouted, interrupting Daniel Jackson.

"We turned something on?" David Anderson asked, looking at the camera.

"I think we should go," Daniel Jackson said at last, the camera wobbling as he appeared to be stepping back.

"I agree," Major Tyrell stated, moving quickly out of range of the camcorder. "Let's—"

"Daniel, look out! Above you!"

Even before David Anderson had completed his warning, there was a loud crash, and the camera jerked, the picture snapping out of focus. Images and lights flashed wildly as the camera dropped to the ground, landing on its side, showing its viewers the horrors it had witnessed.

"Oh God," Major Carter muttered, holding her hand over her mouth.

The camera had landed beside Daniel Jackson, showing his limp unconscious body lying amidst broken glass and leaking fluids.

Teal'c cocked his head as he heard the screams of the others in the background. The lights were flickering on and off, the wiring sparking, the jars exploding. All these sounds filled his ears and brought to him an overwhelming sense of disgust.

A squeal that sounded distinctly like a symbiote echoed through the chamber, and Teal'c caught sight of the long serpentine, yet wormlike creature, working its way over Daniel Jackson's arm before the lights blinked out.

After that, there was nothing but silence before the tape abruptly ended.

O'Neill said nothing. Teal'c could tell that Major Carter wished to speak, but had not yet found the courage to do so. And Teal'c himself felt the anger and hatred burning within himself again.

A ring from the phone that hung on Major Carter's wall was enough to bring them out of their thoughts. O'Neill grabbed the phone, and answered, his voice revealing more than was intended.

"Yeah, General, we're fine. Thanks. We'll be right there."

O'Neill hung up the phone and glanced at them soberly.

"A change with Daniel?" Major Carter asked hopefully.

O'Neill shook his head. "No. But we need to get down to the infirmary."

"Why is that, O'Neill?"

O'Neill breathed out, his gaze hard. "Mueller's dying."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer Applies

**Chapter 12**

Colonel O'Neill entered the infirmary with Teal'c and Sam behind him. Sam had to admit she was surprised, watching as Janet hovered over a convulsing Mueller, her aides struggling to keep the woman on her side until the tremors ebbed.

"What's going on?" Colonel O'Neill asked. "What's up with Mueller?"

Janet attended to Captain Mueller as she stilled, and then murmured something to her aides before she came to meet them. Janet's face alone told her the seriousness of the situation.

"I've found traces of a toxin in her blood," Janet stated bluntly. "It appears to be secreted by the parasite." She paused, glancing back at the unconscious people in her infirmary. "They all have it."

"Daniel?" Sam asked, fearing the worst.

Janet sighed, stealing another glance at her patients before nodding glumly. "I'm afraid so."

"Dammit!" O'Neill swore, raking a shaky hand through his hair. "What the hell is going on here?" He pushed by Janet, stalking over to the Tok'ra named Dalmar. "Why aren't you helping? Why aren't you doing anything?"

Dalmar remained expressionless, his coolness and detachment a little too much for even Sam to take. "I have been studying your people along with Doctor Warner. I assure you, we are doing what we can," he said calmly.

"Obviously, you aren't doing enough!" the colonel shouted.

"Sir," Sam began, feeling that if she did not intervene, her commanding officer might do something he would seriously regret. "I'm sure the Tok'ra—"

"I don't give a damn about the Tok'ra, Major," he spat back, furious. "I think it's pretty obvious that they didn't come here to help. They're all just too fascinated with what we've discovered."

If Dalmar was angry, he didn't show it. "You are only speaking out of anger due to the condition of your friend," he commented, walking away from Colonel O'Neill to stand by Janet. "And according to our treaty, we are to share all new technologies and information."

_Oh boy,_ Sam thought, shooting a glance to Teal'c for help. The colonel was certainly going to blow, and they couldn't risk having the Tok'ra walk out on them. Not now.

"O'Neill," Teal'c stated, taking a step forward, acknowledging Sam with a furtive look. "Would it not be in the best interest for us all to continue our research into finding a cure for DanielJackson?"

Before the colonel could speak, Sam jumped into the conversation.

"Sir, the Tok'ra are our best allies for this situation. Their cooperation will benefit both our sides," she said, attempting to sound persuasive. God, she wished Daniel were here to play mediator. "But if we keep searching, and let the Tok'ra, and Janet, do their work while we do ours, we'll cover more ground."

Sam had no idea if what she said made any sense, but she kept her fingers crossed the colonel would trust her on this one.

O'Neill appeared to soften, but did not mask his disgust with Dalmar. Eyeing him crossly, Colonel O'Neill walked past Dalmar and moved over to stand with Teal'c.

"So, what's this toxin thing?" O'Neill asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam watched him closely, not at all liking his body language. Gone was the relaxed, devil-may-care posture. Colonel O'Neill only reserved his "stiff stance" for when he was reaching a breaking point.

"Similar to what the Goa'uld can leave in a host, if they wish to destroy it," Dalmar said evenly. "However, from what I have been able to discern, its chemical composition is slightly different."

"How different?" Sam asked.

"It's a compound synthetic mixture," Janet answered. "Almost as if it was manufactured."

O'Neill frowned, looked at Sam, and then back to Janet and Dalmar. "What are you trying to say? Someone made this stuff?"

"That is correct," Dalmar replied. "The mixture appears to have the natural qualities of the Goa'uld toxin, but also has elements similar to nishta."

"Whoa," O'Neill said, holding out his hand. "The brainwashing stuff?"

Sam just stared. "You can't be serious. Something similar to the agent that Seth used?"

"Also the material that Apophis used on my son, Rya'c," Teal'c declared. "Though I have never heard of it used in such a manner."

"You had never heard of it before our run in with Apophis, either, Teal'c," Sam reminded him, hoping she didn't sound haughty.

Teal'c only regarded her thoughtfully.

"We believe that is why they have been unconscious," Janet stated, bringing them back to the subject at hand. She motioned to her three closest patients. "Whatever this substance is, it's acting like a sedative, or a relaxant, forcing the conscious part of the mind to remain dormant. We can only assume that its function is to make domination over the host mind easier for the parasite."

"But that doesn't make sense," Sam retorted. "Why would a Goa'uld spend so much time releasing a chemical to control the host that, in just a short period, will kill it?"

"The Goa'uld are vain. They would never do such a thing as damage their host willingly, unless they were preparing to discard it," Teal'c added.

"Kamakazi Goa'uld?" O'Neill offered.

"I do not believe that is the case," Teal'c responded.

"We don't even know if they are Goa'uld," Janet reminded them.

"We believe they are not," stated Dalmar. "However, their biological structure is quite similar to that of both the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld, and should not be so easily dismissed."

"Yeah, that's great. So, we have a bunch of drugged up Goa'ulded hosts that are now dying in our infirmary. That's helpful." O'Neill wiped his mouth. "Doesn't explain Daniel, though," he muttered.

"Daniel didn't lose full consciousness like the others, no," Janet agreed. "But that may be due to the parasite's size. The one in Daniel is much larger."

"Doesn't bigger mean more?" the colonel pressed.

"I'm afraid I do not understand," Dalmar replied with a frown.

"I think what the colonel means, Dalmar, is that shouldn't the larger parasite in Daniel be secreting a higher dose of this toxin based on its size?" Sam asked. "Shouldn't the levels of toxin be proportional to its mass?"

Dalmar considered this, but quickly shook his head. "It is a valid question. However, our theory is that the parasite in Doctor Jackson secretes less toxin based on its larger size."

Sam just couldn't wrap her mind around that one.

"So, you mean like the opposite of 'less is more?'" O'Neill asked, surveying those listening. "Like more is less?"

"Something…like that," Dalmar agreed, appearing disturbed.

Sam sighed inwardly. So, what was happening with Daniel? Was this why he hadn't known what was happening to him at first? Was Thoth suppressing Daniel's awareness in order to have more power over him? But they hadn't blended…

She felt as if they were cursed. With every answered question, came a dozen more unanswered ones. She had thought they were getting closer to the end, to the truth. Maybe they had never been close in the first place.

And no one had asked the most obvious question, yet.

"If the toxin is manufactured, then how are they secreting it naturally?" she asked.

"We haven't figured that out, yet," Janet admitted, averting her gaze away from Sam and the others.

They had to figure it out. They had to find the underlying cause of this. The ambiguity of this entire mess was driving Sam crazy. She was acutely reminded of a similar situation, where time was running out and they needed a solution or Daniel wouldn't make it.

They'd failed him then. She couldn't let them fail him again.

"Sir, I'd like permission to stay here and help study the toxin. Maybe we can find a way to create an anti-toxin, of sorts, and administer it to SG-11 and SG-17." Sam sighed when she saw the uneasiness in the colonel's face. "I'd like to do whatever I can to help them, sir."

"Yeah, I know, Major," he said quietly, his gaze falling to the bed where Doctor Anderson was lying.

He paused, a vague expression masking his face. In that moment, she wondered what he could possibly be thinking, or even if he was feeling the same mixed sensations of anger, hurt, betrayal, fear and sadness that she felt.

"Keep working on this," he said distractedly, waving his hand in the direction of Janet's medical charts. "Teal'c and I will update Hammond and go check on Daniel."

"Akana, Beltesh, and Doctor Warner are with him now," Janet told the colonel, her voice as reassuring as one could get, considering the situation. "We swapped places when I was needed here. I am sure they're doing all they can for Daniel."

At least Doctor Warner was with Daniel. Sam sighed. How alone did he feel? Did he think they had abandoned him? Did he even know?

"Yeah," O'Neill mumbled. "I'm going to go talk to Hammond." His gaze fell on Sam.

He didn't need to say anything. She understood.

If there was any time that he needed her to come through for him, this was it.

Giving the colonel a silent expression of assurance, Sam walked over to one of the tables and met with one of Janet's nurses, and listened anxiously as he explained their research to her.

* * *

"So, that's basically what they've got so far," Jack told the general. He stared down at Daniel through the glass of the observation deck. Daniel remained motionless, unresponsive to either the Tok'ra or Doctor Warner. "No change with Daniel, huh?"

"For the most part," General Hammond said from behind him, causing Jack to start and turn to face him. The general sighed as he began his explanation. "The Tok'ra have been trying everything conceivable to awaken either Doctor Jackson or Thoth. Nothing seemed to be working. Then, just a half hour ago, either Doctor Jackson or the parasite called out something in Goa'uld."

"And?" Jack asked, feeling anxious.

"And, that's it, Colonel. Doctor Jackson slipped back into what you see now."

"It is likely due to the toxin," Beltesh admitted, moving to stand beside Jack.

Toxin. Likely excuse. Jack rubbed his chin, glancing back down at his motionless comrade.

"Of what did Daniel Jackson speak?" Teal'c asked.

"Translated into your language," Beltesh stated to Jack and Hammond, "he spoke: 'Swear upon Ma'at. Give your oath.' It is a most peculiar thing to say, and was often used by Thoth within negotiations and mediations. We feel it is delirium from the toxin itself." Beltesh motioned vaguely with his hand to Akana and Doctor Warner below. "Your Doctor Fraiser has noted a decline in the health of this symbiote."

"Now, why would the toxin affect the symbiote?" Hammond asked. "We were under the impression this toxin, or biological agent, the symbiote releases only affected the host."

Beltesh showed some emotion for the first time since the conversation started, Jack mused, shaking his head to himself. Damn Tok'ra arrogance. He hated these guys.

"As you are aware, the host houses the symbiote. The symbiote cannot help but be affected."

"This sounds bogus, sir," Jack muttered, shooting a wary glance at Hammond. This whole thing stunk. Stunk to high heaven. "It all sounds a little too convenient to me."

"We do not appreciate what you are implying, Colonel O'Neill," Beltesh stated coolly, narrowing his eyes.

"Colonel…"

Jack did not miss the warning tone in the general's voice nor did he miss the caution knotting in his sloped forehead.

"Why do the Tok'ra not remove the symbiote while both Daniel Jackson and Thoth are unconscious?" Teal'c asked abruptly, turning to Beltesh.

That's exactly what Jack wanted to know. This "get to know the symbiote" stuff was a load of crap.

"If this is indeed Thoth, then he would carry knowledge to benefit us in our fight against the Goa'uld," Beltesh stated calmly.

"You see?" he started, his voice biting. "I don't buy that. Your buddy Dalmar just told us he didn't think it was a Goa'uld."

Hammond frowned, promptly turning to face Beltesh. "Is this true?"

Beltesh scowled. "Dalmar is quick to assume. We have not completed our research."

"Look, I'm no scientist, but even I know that these things look weird," Jack informed the Tok'ra. "So take it out of Daniel and stick it in someone else, and learn that way."

Beltesh remained unruffled. "It is more logical to observe him in the host that he chose, than to observe him in one that he did not."

"There was no choice involved, according to our records," Hammond stated, his scalp turning a soft shade of pink.

"That may be debatable," Teal'c said simply, slowly turning his head to watch Daniel.

"What do you mean?" Hammond asked.

Jack sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "That's like a yes and no question, sir. The whole thing looks like one big, giant trap." He brought one hand to rub his forehead as he thought of the easiest way to explain the recordings. Just seeing it over and over in his mind…"The lab was rigged with some wiring that shorted out the containment jars for those bug things. Looks like anyone who walked in was a sitting duck, sir." He shook his head. "This thing was obviously just waiting for the right person to come around and set him free. We were going to tell you right away, but then you called us about Goa'uld and the toxins…"

"That's alright, Colonel." Hammond pursed his lips, clasping his fists by his side. "Anything else you want to add?"

Sure, he thought. Did I mention that I don't trust the Tok'ra? That I am never okaying Daniel to go on off-world missions with other teams ever again? That I am personally going to suck that Goa'uld wannabe out of Daniel with a hose if I have to?

"Teal'c seems to think Thoth could be working with some of his old buddies," Jack commented wryly. "The Osiris crowd. And since we already know Osiris is gone; Isis kicked the bucket, and I never heard of Satchel-whatever, that just leaves our good friend, Anubis."

Hammond wasn't pleased, to say the least. "You think Anubis is behind this?"

Jack shrugged. "Infiltrating the SGC? While the plan does seem a little too bright for our Poster Boy of the Clichés, I wouldn't pass it by him."

"Osiris was working for Anubis," Teal'c added, clasping his hands behind his back as he straightened. "It would not be unusual for other Goa'uld in his circle to join him in his attempt for conquest."

"Only, according to our history, Thoth never sought any tangible power. He was most peculiar among the Goa'uld," Beltesh informed them.

"So I hear," Jack muttered guardedly.

"Come. With General Hammond's permission, I will explain it to you while we observe Doctor Jackson within his containment room."

Jack and Teal'c looked at Hammond expectantly, hoping he would rescind his order—which they had already broken anyway—to stay out of the cell.

"Very well. But don't make me regret this, Colonel," Hammond warned.

"Yes, sir," Jack answered, following Beltesh and Teal'c out of the observation deck.

* * *

"Dammit, I'm not getting anywhere!"

Sam rose to he feet, stepping away from the lab table.

She was frustrated. Beyond frustrated.

"Major Carter, we will find a way to cure your people, " Dalmar said, quietly placing his hand on her shoulder. "The creatures are not so unlike us that we are unable to draw some information from them."

Nodding, Sam raked her fingers through her hair, blowing off her tension as she exhaled slowly. Dalmar was right. They should be able to learn some information from the Goa'uld-like symbiotes. But would it be enough to create a cure? Time was short.

"Okay, have the Tok'ra come any closer in finding an anti-toxin that to counteract the Goa'uld? Generally speaking, I mean."

Dalmar shook his head. "I am afraid we have not. We have been working on it for some time, just as we have been working to provide freedom for the Jaffa. Currently, not even research among the Tok'ra has developed any useful alternatives.

Great. So just how were they going to save Daniel and the others?

"But these symbiotes are different. And the toxin is manufactured. If we could break it down into its most basic elements, then we would at least have a starting point. Then, we could work our way up to try and develop something to counteract it."

Dalmar nodded, but this time there was a cloud of regret drifting around him. "Perhaps, Major Carter, but such research would take months and then years to perfect." His solemn gaze did nothing but enrage her. "I fear we would not be able to help your friends, but perhaps the future…"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not giving up like that. There has to be a way."

"I admire your resolve."

"Well, we've been in jams before," she muttered, suddenly feeling like she was channeling her commanding officer. "We'll find a way."

"Then, I have confidence in your abilities," Dalmar said, forcing a smile. "Shall we continue?"

Sam nodded again, pushing aside her frustration and went back to work.

* * *

It was awful. One of the most chilling things he'd ever seen.

Jack gazed down at Daniel, disturbed at the lack of emotion, the lack of anything, really, coming from the man. He was just lying there, his empty gaze fixed on the ceiling.

He looked dead.

Jack cleared his throat, motioning nonchalantly at the gurney. "So…"

"I understand your concern for your friend," Akana stated, interrupting him. She studied some equipment in her hand, occasionally lifting her line of vision to check on Daniel before returning to her task. "But, as I am sure Beltesh and General Hammond have stated, there has been no change in his condition."

"Except for the outburst," Jack reminded her.

"Yes."

She sounded annoyed.

"You know, you could fix this real easy by just taking it out of him." Jack pointed to Daniel's neck with his finger. "Do your magic, or whatever. You did it with Osiris. Do it now, while they're both…somewhere else."

"It is not that simple, Colonel O'Neill," Akana said coolly, still refusing to look at him. "With the toxin in his blood…"

"Right, right, the toxin. I forgot," Jack muttered sarcastically, bringing his gaze back to Daniel. Jack could clearly see the rise and fall of his chest, as he lay unresponsive. But that was the only movement coming from the younger man. Daniel moved around more when he was laying on his deathbed.

_Not a nice memory_, Jack thought to himself, finding himself clearing his throat for the umpteenth time this afternoon.

"I know you don't agree with our methods, Colonel, but we assure you that we will not harm Doctor Jackson," Beltesh said.

Jack didn't answer. He wasn't about to make nice and pretend he cared about the Tok'ra. Truth is, lately, the Tok'ra had really been getting under his skin. He'd never liked them from the start, but he'd warmed up to having an ally that could actually get close to the Goa'uld. Then, there was the whole thing with Carter and Jacob, too. But screw that. The Tok'ra just seemed to get more and more arrogant recently.

"How can you make such a promise when DanielJackson has been poisoned?" Teal'c asked, his voice hard, bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

"There isn't as much toxin in his system as with the others," Doctor Warner told them as he moved to Daniel's side. Jack frowned when he saw something—some liquid—in Warner's hands, as he checked over Daniel's body. "It's just some eye solution," Warner said, answering his silent question. "I don't want his eyes to dry out."

_He's not blinking_, Jack realized, studying Daniel's face again. His blue eyes were distant, open, and lifeless. His mouth was slightly agape, his lips dry and cracked, while his coloring was a shade lighter than it should be. Jack stole a forlorn glance at Daniel's glasses lying on the table to his left.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in here, Colonel," Warner stated guardedly, finishing his work on Daniel.

"Why? What the hell's it to you?" Jack snapped, glaring at Warner. How dare some second-rate doctor tell him what to do?

When no one replied, Jack understood. Emotional attachment. He was already too far gone. Yeah, whatever. He didn't care anymore.

Though he felt he was teetering on the edge, Jack found enough clarity to apologize to Doctor Warner. "Sorry," he managed to say, ashamed over his angry thoughts directed at more than capable doctor. "I'm just—"

Warner nodded, his eyes full of compassion. "No need, Colonel. I understand."

"You promised to inform us about your history on Thoth?" Teal'c stated, turning the conversation back to the situation at hand. Jack had to give him credit for having a tendency to do that.

At one time, Jack was able to keep on track. When had that changed?

"Yeah, why are you so interested in this guy, anyway?" Jack wanted to know. Hell, his friend was a prisoner in his own body. There had better be a good reason for the delay. Though, he figured nothing could top Daniel's health and security. "It's not like he's a System Lord or anything, from what I've heard," Jack continued.

"He is not," Beltesh admitted.

"Thoth's methods are…different," Akana stated slowly, finally turning to face Jack.

And that's when he saw it. Was it fear? Anxiety? Or hunger?

A hunger for something that even the Tok'ra didn't understand?

Now, that was frightening.

"How is Thoth different?" Teal'c asked, moving closer to the bedside.

Akana breathed out, placing her remote—or whatever it was—down. "From what we have been able to understand, Thoth uses methods that are not condoned by the Goa'uld," she stated carefully. "His methods are much slower, and more mysterious."

"What? You mean, that whole blending thing?" Jack asked impatiently. He caught Warner walking to the corner to check on some machinery that had been wheeled into the room. "Look, we already know that. He told us that himself."

"It goes much further than that, Colonel O'Neill," Akana said. "A Goa'uld will blend on contact, and destroy the mind of its host to usurp control over the body. The knowledge, the memories, and the feelings of the host are used to the symbiote's advantage, allowing it to gain more control and power from its slaves and conquered worlds. Thoth appears to use the knowledge not for power over other peoples, but for personal gratification."

Jack wasn't sure he was following this. Too much gray area here.

"What Akana is stating, Colonel, is that it is rumored that Thoth takes the feelings and thoughts of his hosts and makes them his own." Beltesh looked disturbed.

"So, he's like a leech?" Jack couldn't find any other way to say it.

Beltesh cocked his head from side to side. "I suppose you could say that. He absorbs knowledge and makes it his own. He revels in obtaining new data."

"And the mind of DanielJackson contains much knowledge," Teal'c stated grimly.

_Too much knowledge_, Jack thought from both a personal and tactical standpoint. This was getting messy.

"It is curious to note that Thoth has also had a history of leaving behind many hosts. Alive."

"Alive? You mean he likes to change hosts for kicks?" Jack asked, surprised.

Akana nodded. "Once he is finished obtaining the knowledge, he will move on for new experiences. Normally, a Goa'uld would stay with its chosen host as long as possible." Her words made Jack remember Apophis. "And if they leave their host, they show little concern for its well-being."

"Thoth presents us with a puzzle. Once he has released his host for another, he allows it to live." Beltesh shook his head in defeat. "We do not understand his reasoning."

Jack couldn't believe he was even going to suggest this. "Maybe he's like a Tok'ra?"

Akana's eyes flashed golden white as the anger flared in her usual stoic face. "He is not Tok'ra!"

"Thoth is one of the most cunning and manipulative of all Goa'uld," Beltesh said, almost in a snarl. "He is not of the Tok'ra. He is not like the Tok'ra."

"Thoth has stated on many occasions that he is not Goa'uld," Teal'c remarked, eyeing Daniel carefully.

"Then, he is using his skills to try and trick you," Akana said angrily. "You have no idea the dangers present in such an unassuming symbiote."

"Then why don't you tell us," Jack muttered, sick of this song and dance. He glanced over to the mirror, knowing Hammond had to be watching this little interplay. Shaking his head while he shrugged, Jack leaned closer to Daniel, occasionally checking to make sure he was still breathing. "Because we're hearing all sorts of conflicting stories here."

Akana and Beltesh exchanged glances. Again, Jack was starting to feel uneasy with the Tok'ra. They accused Thoth of being manipulative, yet they never shared anything unless it was absolutely necessary.

Akana finally nodded. "Thoth was present on your world millennia ago. It is rumored he was the first of the Goa'uld to use the Stargate."

"Yeah. And?" Jack was losing patience quickly.

"He not only worked with Ra, but with many other System Lords of that time," Beltesh added. "He used his skills that he gathered from his many hosts to manipulate his way into the very workings of Egyptian society." Beltesh observed Daniel thoughtfully. "In this regard, I can see why Doctor Jackson would make an attractive host to him."

"He couldn't have known if he was trapped in a jar," Jack stated obviously. Could he?

"You are correct," Beltesh agreed, shaking his head as if he were trying to clear it.

"Thoth is rumored to never lie, but he uses the truth to his own advantage," Akana said mildly.

"Intergalactic con-man. Yeah, we got that already." Jack's gaze diverted back to Daniel. Why had Jack ever given the go ahead on this mission?

"His knowledge both attracted and repelled the System Lords," Beltesh continued. "To know Thoth was to know power, but to know Thoth was also to put oneself at risk."

Beltesh paused, motioning with a flick of the wrist to Daniel. "The System Lords feared that he might overthrow them at any time, or use his vast knowledge to ally with one Goa'uld in particular. Therefore, it is written that Thoth was permitted to all functions, where he was courted by many, but was never allowed to become too close to any particular System Lord, both within the family of Ra and outside of it."

"That is inaccurate," Teal'c corrected them. "Thoth was much favored by Ra."

"As were many of the System Lords at that time," Akana stated, ready for a rebuff. "Ra's quick rise to power caused chaos among the System Lords. The more cunning aligned themselves with Ra for added benefit."

"I'm guessing—just guessing—that folks like Apophis and Seth didn't buy into this trick?" Jack mentioned while he hesitantly leaned over Daniel, trying to take a peek at the medical chart Warner was holding in his hands. "Maybe even Anubis?"

"Anubis is also one of the older System Lords," Beltesh stated. "He briefly worked with Ra before his…departure."

"Banishment," Teal'c said, rolling his gaze to Beltesh.

Beltesh nodded. "Before Anubis fell out of favor with the System Lords, he worked closely with Thoth, Ma'at, and Osiris. Thoth acted as judge to the unjust, using the guidelines Ma'at set forth. She was revered by all, having been the first queen in our recordings."

This little history lesson was making Jack dizzy. Especially since he was used to this stuff coming from Daniel, and not some friggin' Tok'ra. Jack rubbed his face, sighing, as he looked down at Daniel's unmoving form.

You got to get up, Daniel. You got to keep fighting this guy.

Inhaling slowly, Jack moved closer to the gurney, and quietly took Daniel's limp hand into his own. He gave him a reassuring squeeze, hoping that maybe, somewhere in there, Daniel was aware they were fighting for him.

"This Ma'at doesn't sound too bad. For a Goa'uld, that is," Jack added quickly.

"Do not believe that Thoth and Ma'at were absolved from guilt, Colonel O'Neill," Akana warned, eyeing Jack carefully. "They believed in their own form of justice, and would strike down anyone that did not fit the law to perfection. Their murders were quite grotesque and inhumane."

_Wonderful_, Jack thought. _Just peachy._

He squeezed Daniel's hand once more.

"Let me guess," Jack attempted, glaring at Akana and Beltesh. "Ra got tired of his little friends and started to kill them off one by one."

Akana nodded slowly. "As you know, Osiris and Isis were banished. Anubis discovered how to Ascend and became trapped. Ma'at was killed. There was an incident with Hathor—"

"Ah, yeah, let's just skip that and get to the point," Jack muttered, feeling a chill creep up his spine. "I assume that Thoth took off before things got worse."

The double nod just confirmed what he already knew.

But it still left him with some questions that hadn't been answered.

"Why are you so afraid of him?" Jack asked abruptly.

Akana jerked, shifting her gaze to Beltesh, who also appeared startled by the question.

"Afraid, Colonel O'Neill?" Akana asked nervously. "We have no fear of Thoth."

"I believe you have," Teal'c intoned, arching an eyebrow.

"I see the way you keep looking at Daniel," Jack said, still refusing to let go of the younger man's hand. "You're either scared or way too interested."

"He is dangerous," Beltesh warned. "His methods are unorthodox! He takes his hosts and seduces them, pretends to be their friend, their protector, before he takes complete control."

Jack frowned. He really didn't like the way that sounded.

"What Beltesh says is true, Colonel O'Neill," Akana said, almost sympathetically. "His skills in communication make it easy for him to persuade his hosts into a false sense of security. His abundance of knowledge has allowed him to learn many methods to secure success." Akana breathed out, her eyes almost pleading with empathy. "His hosts would gladly die for him."

Jack blinked at that remark. Daniel? Would Thoth do that to Daniel?

Jack found himself clutching Daniel's hand harder, his thumb stroking his warm skin absently. What if they had already lost Daniel?

There was a soft gentle pressure on his hand.

Startled, Jack looked down, surprised to see Daniel's hand gripping his own. Immediately, Jack's gaze shot upward to Daniel's face, disappointed to see no change.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Akana asked hesitantly.

"Nothing. Sorry. It's nothing." Jack squeezed Daniel's hand again, eyeing their grasp carefully. "So, this Thoth guy can basically brainwash his hosts into loving him? Maybe using that stuff that is sorta like nishta?"

More pressure on his hand.

With a crooked smile, Jack squeezed Daniel's hand once again, this time hoping to push as much reassurance as possible into the grip. Daniel was trying to reach him. He was sure of it.

Daniel hadn't given up yet.

"We are not sure we would use the term brainwashing, but yes, it is similar," Beltesh admitted. "Thoth is a cruel symbiote who would do anything to ravish the mind of his host for his own purposes."

"That is not true," the throaty voice bellowed, causing Jack to jump back. Thoth blinked, opening his mouth wide and cracking his jaw, before watching them lazily. "I have the utmost respect for my hosts."

Beltesh snorted, a fire in his eyes. "You lie. We have heard of your ways."

"Nothing like the pot calling the kettle black," Thoth muttered wearily. "I have no need to lie. Your accusations bore me. Out of my sight," he mumbled, trying to wave the Tok'ra away from him with his bound hands.

"Release DanielJackson." Teal'c stepped forward, his glare venomous as he eyed Thoth.

"Thoth, it's been fun, but time's just about up," Jack told him, silencing the rattling in his bones, telling himself he had not just been comforting Thoth, but Daniel. It had been Daniel. "The Tok'ra here are going to take you on a little trip."

"I will not go with them!" Thoth yelled. "I will not be subject to their experiments!"

"You do not appear to have a choice," Teal'c said with satisfaction.

"I will not. They lie! They are liars!" Thoth continued to yell, the veins in Daniel's temples bulging from the strain. "They speak of all my atrocities, but they do not speak of their own! How many times does a Tok'ra silence its host? How many times does a Tok'ra push down the will of its host for its own benefit? We never know because we are assured the host is in a symbiotic relationship with it. But how do we really know?"

"Within the Tok'ra, the host and symbiote work together. We are as one," Beltesh stated, nearly snarling.

Jack watched the exchange, finally settling his gaze on Teal'c. He knew Teal'c would act on the Tok'ra if they needed to be restrained.

"How do we know that is true? How do we know your host truly talks when it says it does?" Thoth gasped for air before continuing. "All we have is your word. Your word!" He started to laugh hysterically, his whole chest shaking from the uproar.

"What have you done with your host?" Akana said suddenly, reaching out to still Thoth.

"My host? My host?" Thoth laughed again. "Why should I tell you? Would you not only say I speak lies? What if I told you that my host has given into my every whim? That he has succumbed to me completely?"

"DanielJackson would never do such a thing," Teal'c said coolly.

"Are you certain, Teal'c? " Thoth grinned at him deviously. "What lengths would a man go to preserve himself?"

_Damn_, Jack thought. Daniel was excellent at self-preservation. Even when he was dead.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted, pointing his finger viciously. "You had better not have made a deal with the devil!"

Thoth laughed again, enjoying the interaction too much. "I have much affection for my host. I would never do anything to harm him. I offer him shelter when he needs it. I offer him the protection and love that a father would give to him."

"Ah, see, no," Jack said irritably. "That would be crossing the line. You are so out of there." He pointed to Daniel as he glared at Akana and Beltesh. "Take it out of him."

Akana hesitated, exchanging an uneasy glance with Beltesh. Jack was not liking this at all.

"What?" he asked. "Why won't you take him out?"

"We had wanted to watch his interaction with the host for our—"

"No! You can do whatever the hell you want with him in someone else. I want him out of Daniel, now!"

"I will not go with them!" Thoth yelled again, struggling under the restraints. "They will kill me. I will not go with them. I call for sanctuary with the Tau'ri."

"You cannot," Teal'c said firmly. "The Tau'ri have no need for you."

Jack was expecting a stream of curses in Goa'uld from Thoth, but instead he was surprised by silence. A pained, sorrowful kind of silence.

"I will not go with them," Thoth finally whispered. "I will not. He promised me."

Daniel, so help me God, if you made a deal with this Goa'uld… 

"Teal'c's right. You don't have a choice," Jack stated simply. "So, don't make a fuss and make it any harder on yourself."

"No choice." Thoth laughed again, this time more subdued. "What choice do I have? The Tok'ra will take me, and I will die."

"You will not die," Akana informed him. "We have many questions for you."

"But I am a liar, according to you and your kind, so what answers would you get from me?" Thoth shook his restrained head. "No, no, you are the ones who speak falsehoods." He sucked in a deep breath. "My host tells me to keep silent. I agree with him. I wish to speak with you no more."

"Your host tells you?" That one Jack didn't quite buy. "Nice try."

"There is much you have yet to understand," Thoth said to Jack, his tone sympathetic. "I don't understand why my host tolerates you. You are most annoying." He licked his bottom lip, attempting to raise his head as he looked around the room. "My host desires water. He is exhausted."

"Why not let us talk to Daniel for a little bit?" Jack pressed, watching the stunned Warner fetch water for Thoth.

"Because you would not believe him if he spoke. He understands this. He chooses to stay under my protection."

"Likely story."

Thoth narrowed his eyes at Jack while he greedily accepted the water from Warner. "See? This is what I have to work with," Thoth muttered irritably. "I can't be bothered by any of you. My host and I have much to discuss."

"Like about what happened to the SG teams that were off-world with you?"

Even when he thought Daniel couldn't turn any paler…

"Their illness remains?" Thoth asked, his low voice trembling.

"Indeed it does," Teal'c answered him.

"What have you done to them?" Jack asked irately.

Thoth growled, striking his head against the back of the pillow that had been brought onto the front of the gurney. "That was not supposed to happen."

"So, it was a trap, then?" Jack rocked on his heels, ignoring the continuous churning in his stomach. "Who you working for? Anubis? Ba'al? Some other Goa'uld?"

"Anubis. Foolish, twisted idiot," Thoth mumbled. Jack stopped, surprised at the comment. "Anubis thought if he learned the ways of the Ancients, he could conquer all." Thoth laughed. "It did not occur to him that he could get kicked out just as easily as he entered. Idiot."

"I take that as a no?" Jack asked.

"I would only work for him if I were desperate," he muttered softly.

"Are you desperate?" Teal'c questioned.

Thoth smiled. "I like you. You are a sharp one."

"A yes or no answer would do," Jack said. If Thoth couldn't lie, they had to trap him into spilling the truth.

"What are the toxins we have found in the humans?" Akana asked him suddenly.

Thoth appeared disturbed with the questioning, rolling his gaze back to the ceiling. "A result of failure. I am sorry."

"Sorry? That's the best you can do?" Jack snapped angrily. "Our people are dying!"

"I am truly sorry."

"Undo what you have done," Teal'c demanded.

Thoth was silent, closing his eyes. A single tear trickled down Daniel's cheek.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, hopefully.

"They will die," Thoth muttered.

"That is unacceptable," Beltesh said angrily.

Thoth smiled weakly. "You listen, yet you do not hear. Do you hear it?"

Jack breathed out, catching the watchful gaze of Warner. He shook his head, turning back to the monitor.

_Not good,_ Jack decided. _Not good at all. The Goa'uld or whatever was losing it._

"We will not allow our people to die," Teal'c continued, standing before Thoth.

"Nothing can be done now. We shall lose them." Thoth squeezed his eyelids tighter. "We shall lose it all. So ignorant were we."

"Teal'c's right. With or without your cooperation, we'll save our people," Jack said definitively.

Thoth opened his eyes. There was an impenetrable gravity in them, an unreadable sadness that Jack couldn't identify.

"My host wishes this as well. I assure you, they will be fine, if you listen carefully."

"What?" Maybe Jack was the one losing it. "You just said—"

"Your kind will survive. But they will die."

"What?"

"Mistakes. Failures. My kind."

Thoth gasped, just as surprised as Jack to hear Hammond's voice boom through the intercom. Jack turned to face the mirror, wondering what—

"There's a medical emergency in the infirmary," Hammond called. "I need Doctor Warner to report to the infirmary, immediately. SF's and a medical assistant will be down momentarily to watch over Doctor Jackson. Colonel, if you could escort our Tok'ra guests…"

"I can help them!" Thoth stated suddenly, pulling against the restraints.

"You've done enough, I'd say," Jack said coldly.

"I can reverse the toxin! Hear me!"

"How can you reverse the toxin if you carry it within yourself?" Teal'c asked suspiciously.

Thoth frowned, disturbed by the question, but quickly brushed it off. Jack filed that response away for a later time.

"That is of little consequence. However, I hold a chemical that will kill them."

"We don't want them dead." Jack was quickly losing patience with this verbal dance. Hammond would be pressuring them for answers any time.

"Your people will survive. Mine…" his voice drifted off.

"Why would you hold a chemical that would destroy your kind?" Teal'c questioned, clasping his hands behind his back.

Thoth sighed. "In case…failure."

"Colonel?" Hammond questioned over the intercom.

"Take me to my-his office and I shall retrieve the chemical for you," Thoth demanded quickly. "Teal'c can escort me and therefore you will know no harm will come to Daniel. Teal'c would never allow any further harm to come to him."

"This is a trick," Akana advised. "I have warned you."

"No one asked you," Thoth snapped before turning once again to Jack. "Trust me, Jack. Daniel wants it to be this way."

Jack couldn't. He just couldn't, no matter how much this thing sounded like Daniel. This was the parasite that had set a trap for anyone who walked in the ruins, and had taken Daniel against his will. He was a Goa'uld, for all intents and purposes. He couldn't trust him.

"They will die. They will die without my help," Thoth pleaded. "I do not wish them to die. Whereas once their lives might have held little value, I know differently, now."

"Change of heart?" Jack asked disbelievingly.

"Change of mind," Thoth said softly.

"O'Neill, I do not—"

Jack held a hand to silence Teal'c. "I don't believe a damn word you're saying, but since the Tok'ra here aren't doing much good, we'll have the Tok'ra look at your "chemical" and see what's up."

"That is not necessary. I speak the truth!"

"Yeah, yeah, so you've told us, Thoth. But I'd like to be sure," Jack muttered.

"It will…destroy the symbiotes within your people," Thoth stated. "I assure you, no harm will come to them."

"Then it should have the same effect on you as well," Teal'c concluded with a smile.

Thoth didn't answer him.

"Sir?" Jack called, looking up at the window.

"Do what you can, Colonel," Hammond replied. "I don't need to remind you we have very little time."

"Understood, sir."

Jack glared at Thoth.

Dammit, Daniel, I hope you're in there somewhere.

"Teal'c, cuff Thoth and take an airman with you. Make sure you've got zats." Jack motioned to Akana and Beltesh. "You go with Warner and me." Jack motioned with a nudge of his chin to Daniel. "I'll join you as soon as the General and I are done briefing Fraiser. Can you handle that, Teal'c?"

Teal'c glared at Thoth. "I can."

"I mean it, Teal'c."

"I will be fine."

"Alright, let's go."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer Applies

**Chapter 13**

"Alright, turn him on his side just like that!" Janet called from across the infirmary to one of her staff members.

Those possessed by the parasites had spontaneously gone into convulsive shock. She had called for an increase in personnel to treat the victims, while using anyone she could grab for assistance.

"What can I do?" Sam asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the seizing bodies.

"Sam, come here by Lieutenant Menard and hold him down. Make sure his airways are open and that he doesn't bite his tongue." Janet pointed to the man, moving away from him as Sam took her place. Then, she hurried across the room to check on another patient's monitor. "Nurse, I need you to prep the machines, stat!"

"What's going on?" Colonel O'Neill asked, appearing in the doorway.

Janet glanced up, catching General Hammond, along with the two Tok'ra by O'Neill's side.

"They are seizing, Colonel. All of them." Janet grabbed a chart and rushed to the side of Captain Mueller, who appeared to be reacting the worst out of all of them. "If we can't temper the neurological activity—"

"Anything we can do to help, Doctor?" General Hammond asked, his eyes jumping from patient to patient.

"Take my assistants' places in holding them down," Janet stated. "This way, we can work on administering any drugs and equipment to stop this."

"Sir," Sam added, as she leaned over Lieutenant Menard. "I left Dan--Thoth's notebook in my lab. There might be something in there that can help."

O'Neill glanced over at the general who gave a quick nod. Nodding in return, Colonel O'Neill dashed for the door.

"I'm on it, Major," he called from the hallway.

* * *

Teal'c did not enjoy holding a zatnikatel to his friend's back, but if they were to find a way to overcome the parasites' control, he had to exercise extreme caution.

However, Teal'c was not convinced that Thoth had the means to overcome the toxins that endangered the lives of his friends and colleagues.

Eyeing Thoth carefully, Teal'c slid his card through the key slot, revealing Daniel's office. The room remained much as it always did, cluttered with artifacts from various cultures, but Teal'c felt the room lacked the distinct sense of life that Daniel Jackson often brought to it.

Without him, the room seemed hollow and distant.

"Over here," Thoth called, moving towards Daniel Jackson's desk. Even with his hands bound, Thoth appeared to be quite capable of rummaging through the belongings of Daniel Jackson. "Here."

Teal'c frowned, watching as Thoth opened one of the desk drawers, his fingers nimbly sifting through unseen objects. As Teal'c stepped closer to look, Thoth jumped, and raised his hands, revealing a small sealed vial. Teal'c stiffened, watching the man carefully.

Grinning, Thoth stepped forward and offered the vial to Teal'c. "This is the substance. It will cure our people."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow at Thoth's choice of wording, but accepted the vial nonetheless. Still aiming the zatnikatel directly at Thoth, Teal'c took a moment to eye the vial carefully, disgusted at the parasite's cunning and its very nature.

"We will bring this to Doctor Fraiser immediately," Teal'c instructed, cocking his head slightly to the door. "Come."

"Just-just one moment, Teal'c," Thoth said, hesitant as he hovered near Daniel Jackson's desk. "I would like to stay here just a few moments longer."

"You cannot," Teal'c ordered sternly.

"Give the chemical to the soldier and remain with me, then." Thoth brought his gaze to Teal'c, his expression teetering on pleading. "I have something to show you."

Teal'c considered Thoth's words, uncertainty weighing heavily on his mind. While part of him understood the importance of completing this assignment, and to head back to the infirmary with Thoth and the airman, another part of him wished to discover what other secrets Thoth could be hiding. The more that Teal'c could understand, the better his position if he were to find a way to save Daniel Jackson.

Though, it occurred to Teal'c this could all be a ploy.

Teal'c stared at the man that once was his friend and forced himself to decide.

"Very well," Teal'c said, handing the vial to the airman and motioning him leave. "What it is that you have to show me?"

* * *

Jack ran down the hallway, fumbling in his pocket, trying to find his key card to get into Carter's lab.

_Dammit, just get moving, butterfingers._

Finding the card, he exhaled, and swiped it through the slot, rushing inside as soon as the door opened. With a cursory glance, he almost immediately found what he was looking for.

"Alright."

He applauded himself, stretching forward to grab Daniel's notebook. As he went to reach for it, he accidentally knocked over a couple of the journals Teal'c had been studying.

Jack paused, hesitating, when he realized one journal lay open on the floor after its fall. Cautiously, as if it would bite him, he reached down to finger it, surprised when a small piece of paper slipped out of the side of the journal.

"What's this?" he asked aloud, taking the paper into his hands.

A picture. Or a sketch. On some old kind of paper. What was it called? Right, papris. He shook his head. No, didn't sound right, but he was close.

Really, the kind of paper didn't mean much at the moment. Jack was stunned by what he found on the paper.

A drawing of a woman. Beautiful—exotic is how he would describe her—with jewelry and makeup and a single ostrich feather poking out of some elaborate headdress.

Funny thing is, she really reminded him of Sha're.

Jack paled, staring at the picture.

_No, I mean, that would be stupid to think that Thoth and Daniel would…_

But Jack couldn't help but feel his unease raise a notch as he stared at the picture, recalling the Tok'ra's little lecture.

Thoth takes the emotions and memories of his host and makes them his own.

His own.

"Dammit!"

Jack grabbed the picture, the journals, and Daniel's notebook, sprinting out of Carter's lab.

* * *

Sam felt lost, watching the buzz of activity flutter all around her. While she had some experience as the team field medic, she wasn't a doctor, or a nurse, and could not participate with the level of confidence that the trained medical staff could. All she could do was wait, help when ordered to do so, and hope for the best.

She hated it. Everything was falling apart.

Originally, she had joined the Tok'ra with their study of the toxin. She had kept telling herself that they were making headway and that soon, they would have the breakthrough they needed to save Daniel, SG-11, and SG-17. She ignored the persistence doubts that were nagging her, prickling the back of her mind. She wouldn't fail like she had done in the past.

But when Janet had announced that those in the infirmary had taken a turn for the worst, Sam's hopes had come crashing down. She had volunteered to assist Janet in attending to the victims. It was the best she could do. It was the best she could offer right now.

And she hated herself for it.

She held Major Tyrell, soothing him gently, as he was consumed by another fit of spasms. She doubted he could even hear her.

"Stand back, Major Carter," Akana ordered gently, taking her place.

Sam nodded, stepping back, allowing the Tok'ra to do her job. Exhaling, Sam watched on apprehensively, only stopping for a moment to gaze at Hammond. He appeared as lost and concerned as she was.

Then, Sam heard shuffling at the door, and watched as one of the base's airmen entered, carrying a small vial.

Where were Daniel and Teal'c?

"Doctor Fraiser," the airman called, stepping into the room. "From Teal'c. He informed us to give this to you immediately."

Janet ran over to them, swiftly followed by Dalmar. She looked it over carefully, and handed him the vial.

"I would like to review this substance before use," Dalmar stated, eyeing the vial carefully.

"Do it," General Hammond called from the other side of the room.

"Let's get that tested right away in conjunction with the sample of toxin we have," Janet said quickly, hurrying over to her makeshift lab she had set up within the infirmary.

Sam rubbed her hands on her pants, starting to feel as if she would explode. She had to be able to do something.

"Janet, I'd like—"

"Carter!"

Sam snapped to attention upon hearing her commanding officer's voice.

"Sir?" she asked.

Colonel O'Neill stopped short at the door, inhaling and exhaling sharply as he attempted to catch his breath. "Here," he said, tossing the notebooks and journals over to Beltesh. The Tok'ra fumbled for them, nearly missing them. "Read those and figure something out."

"Sir, I can—"

"You're not an expert in Goa'uld, and I need you now, Carter," O'Neill said sternly.

"Colonel?" General Hammond questioned, still standing by one of the patient's side.

"Sir, I think we might have a situation," O'Neill said steadily. He motioned to one of the SF's, grabbing his sidearm and radio. Quickly, he checked to see if the gun was loaded, and brought his gaze back to Sam. "Carter, get to the armory and grab a zat and meet me at Daniel's office."

With wide eyes, Sam nodded, not sure she completely understood. Not sure she wanted to understand. "Sir?"

"I think Thoth is going to get revenge on Teal'c for killing Sha're, on Daniel's behalf."


	14. Chapter Forteen

Disclaimer Applies

**Chapter 14**

Thoth moved slowly from Daniel Jackson's desk, slinking his way over to where Teal'c stood. Teal'c stiffened, holding the zatnikatel firmly in place, watching the body of his friend cautiously.

"Proceed no further," Teal'c warned, powering up the zatnikatel.

"We are finally alone, Teal'c," Thoth said smoothly. "I had wanted to take this opportunity to speak with you privately."

"I have no need of your false promises," Teal'c reminded him. "If you continue, I will be forced to fire upon you."

Thoth smiled, the kind of smile Teal'c would have never expected to cross Daniel Jackson's face, but one he had already seen far too many times over the past couple of days. "You would shoot me? Your friend?"

"I am not your friend. I am the friend of DanielJackson."

"And yet, you murdered his wife." Thoth narrowed his eyes. "My daughter."

Teal'c lifted his head, feeling the guilt from his past swell within him again. "I was forced to terminate the life of Sha're in order to save DanielJackson." He cocked his head. "If I had not, your daughter would have destroyed him."

Thoth nodded, bringing his bound hands upward, palms open in supplication. "And for this, my host is grateful. He has forgiven you long ago, Teal'c. As I have said, he has a great admiration and respect for you, one who would rise against his oppressors and do what he feels is right." Thoth took a step forward, tentatively reaching his hands towards Teal'c's face. Teal'c raised the zat gun higher. "Most admirable. And therefore, I feel it as well."

"I would do it again to protect DanielJackson."

Thoth nodded, still creeping closer, allowing his fingertips to stroke Teal'c's cheek. Teal'c took a step back, snatching Thoth's bound hands. Thoth chuckled.

"What trick is this?" Teal'c asked, glaring at the other man.

"No trick. We understand your desire to protect Daniel." He sighed, his expression soft as he moved closer. "We are very fortunate to have someone like you to protect us." Thoth smiled weakly, tears welling in his eyes. "It is my hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive us. Forgive him."

Teal'c frowned, easing his grip slightly. "For what do you speak?"

"Forgive him, Teal'c," Thoth whispered, barely speaking. "You are compassionate and true of heart. Which makes this more difficult to do."

As a sense of warning flared in his mind, Teal'c realized it was already too late. His moment of weakness had caused him to misread his prisoner's motives, and he feared he had now cost him his life, as well as the life of Daniel Jackson's.

Crying out, Teal'c hit the ground, feeling the sharp electrical currents emanate from Thoth's fingertips into his skull.

Then, there was nothing but darkness.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer Applies

**Chapter 15**

Sam ran down the corridor, zat in hand, her mind racing as her commanding officer's words echoed through her mind.

Revenge on Teal'c. Daniel wouldn't allow it, would he? Daniel must have some influence over the symbiote, in some way, to stop this from happening. Daniel wouldn't allow it. Daniel didn't feel the need to seek revenge on Teal'c. At least she hoped…

No, Daniel wasn't weak. And Thoth had even stated he allowed for influence from his hosts.

A sudden disconcerting thought struck her. What if Thoth had been leading them along all this time? What if he had been bending the truth just to get close enough to them so that they would believe him? Daniel may have never surfaced. Daniel may truly be gone.

Sam shook her head, refusing to think negatively, and turned the corner. The alarms were blaring now, and Daniel's office lay just ahead.

Pushing herself harder, she sprinted towards his office, watching as Colonel O'Neill surged from the other direction, sidearm drawn and ready, with three airmen running behind him. O'Neill shouted and waved to her, ready to enter the dark room.

Sam motioned the airmen to move behind her as she reached the office, quickly powering her zat as she cautiously entered.

The two of them stalked in carefully.

"Daniel, don't move!"

O'Neill's order bounced off the walls of the room before becoming swallowed by the darkness. Warily, she hit the lights.

"Oh my God, Teal'c!"

Those were the first words she uttered as she rushed over to his limp form. Kneeling, but still holding her zat gun high, she checked for a pulse, relieved to find one.

"He's alive," Sam assessed, staying by Teal'c's side, but diverting her attention to Daniel.

Daniel—or Thoth—was standing behind his desk, his arms outstretched and over his head, his blue eyes staring at the sidearm in the colonel's hand. He didn't appear nervous, and almost seemed to be resigned to the situation, his expression wavering between sadness and desperation.

"What the hell did you do?" O'Neill demanded, shoving the sidearm forward.

"He does nothing more than sleep, so I can complete what needs to be done," Thoth stated simply.

That is when Sam realized it. There were various, small devices scattered across Daniel's desk, and a hauntingly familiar jar in front of him. Her unease did not lessen when she noticed an electrode implanted on Daniel's temple snake down to connect with the jar itself. Or whatever was in the jar.

As Colonel O'Neill stalked closer to Daniel, Sam felt her unease continue to increase. The cuffs that had bound Daniel were no longer attached. "Sir, be careful. I have a hunch what might be in that jar."

"So do, I, Major. So do I."

Sam did another cursory check on Teal'c before returning her attention to Daniel and the colonel. O'Neill was edging closer and closer to Thoth, gripping his sidearm tightly. Thoth appeared unperturbed.

"I am going to ask you again," O'Neill began. "What did you do to Teal'c?"

"I would never hurt my friend, Teal'c."

"Not your friend!" O'Neill yelled. "Nothing of this is yours, do you hear me?"

Thoth did not reply. His gaze sadly fell to the desk in front of him.

Sam was starting to think maybe the colonel's statement was inherently wrong.

Wide-eyed, she started at Thoth.

He smiled back knowingly.

_Oh God, _she thought.

"My host and I are as one," Thoth said definitively.

"That's a bunch of bull," Colonel O'Neill retorted, leaning in closer with his gun. "I know it. You know it. And Daniel knows it."

"Sir—"

"Don't want to hear it, Carter." O'Neill cocked his gun. "Daniel's still there. Daniel's in there."

"You should accept me as I am," Thoth said wickedly. "Daniel has never left you. You now have us."

Sam shuddered at the thought. This was a nightmare.

"Not for long," O'Neill muttered, his eyes narrowing. "Your time's just about up."

"He'll never choose you," Thoth said with a snarl. "Not when he has me."

"Shut up," O'Neill snapped. He stepped closer. "Carter," he said, without turning his head. "Call for—"

"Sir!"

Colonel O'Neill shoved the gun into Daniel's face, threatening him as he saw the man move his hand towards the table. In response, Thoth halted, setting his jaw in that way Daniel did when he was mad. The sight was enough to throw Sam off-balance for a second, but she quickly recovered, keeping her aim steady, her other hand checking Teal'c's pulse again.

"Don't think so," O'Neill stated, motioning Thoth to step away from the desk. "Just what do you think you're doing anyway?"

"Attempting to prevent the inevitable," Thoth mumbled solemnly.

Sam frowned at the comment, her studious gaze soaking in the gadgetry on Daniel's desk. She could only assume that Thoth had smuggled the items into Daniel's office sometime after they had arrived base and before the debriefing had begun.

"Who's in the jar?" O'Neill asked hotly.

Thoth's gaze fell to the jar. "No one."

"See, I'm not buying that. People say you can't lie, and yet, here we have this little incident here." O'Neill pushed Thoth further back, herding him back to the wall. "Plus, you've been playing Daniel, and to me, that's the biggest lie there is."

"There is a difference between a falsehood and deception." Thoth breathed out, his gaze settling on the gun. "I only did it for our protection."

"Whose protection?" the colonel pressed. "Yours? Those little bugs swimming in my people's brains? Whose? 'Cause it's not mine, or Carter's or Teal'c's and certainly not Daniel's."

"You cannot understand. You are too simple to grasp what I hold."

"Not simple enough that I can't grasp this gun and blow you out of the water," Jack said vehemently.

"You would do that to Daniel?"

The colonel did not respond.

Sam watched the exchange, her own nerves on edge. She should be able to fix this problem. She was expected to find ways to solve the problems that happened in the SGC. Why couldn't she be more useful? What good had she done? Teal'c was lying unconscious. Her commanding officer was about to lose it. Daniel was a prisoner in his own mind.

She swallowed hard, her eyes once again fixated on the wiring that hung from Daniel's temple.

"What has happened?" came the shout from the Tok'ra in the doorway.

Sam managed to steal a glance to the left, catching Akana's astonished expression as she looked from Thoth to the ceramic jar. Akana blinked at it, her cool eyes scanning the small devices on the desk. Furious, she brought her gaze back to Thoth, a devastating finality to them.

"You have attempted to transfer your consciousness to another symbiote?" she asked incredulously.

Thoth scoffed at her. "I am still here, am I not?"

Sam's eyes went wide as she thought of a more catastrophic possibility. "Did you put Daniel's consciousness in there?" she yelled angrily. "Did you?"

O'Neill had stiffened at her outburst, his tall frame appearing to break from the pressure.

"Answer her!" he yelled. "What the hell have you done!"

"Self-preservation," Thoth replied quietly.

"Where have you learned the technology to transfer consciousness?" Akana asked, stepping forward, and entering Daniel's office.

"I know a great many things," Thoth said calmly. "More than the Tok'ra." He smiled, gleaning as much pleasure from the moment as possible. "There was no transfer."

"We might have gotten here in time, sir," Sam stated, remaining by Teal'c as she eyed Thoth cautiously.

"Not a transfer then," Akana said, nodding with understanding. "Did you believe you would be successful in copying your consciousness to another symbiote?"

With a nervous laugh, Thoth shrugged his shoulders. "I had very little choice."

"That's right, bucko," Jack snapped, waving his gun at Thoth. "Keep those hands up."

"What about Daniel?" Sam asked, biting down her own fears. "Is he still in there with you?"

"More so," Thoth whispered. "Ever more so."

"What?" Jack shook his head. "Stop it! Answer her!"

"Daniel resides within me now," Thoth said with a smile.

Sam felt her hands grow cold. "What?" she asked, her voice near a whisper.

Akana stood tall, her eyes narrowed with anger. "If what you say is true, the Tok'ra will charge you with the most heinous of crimes for violating your host in such a way."

"No way am I buying that you uploaded Daniel into that snaky little head of yours. Not possible. Right, Carter." He paused. "Carter?"

"Uh…" She looked over to Akana for help, disheartened with her grim expression.

They already knew that upon blending, the symbiote carried all the memories, and in the case of the Tok'ra, the feelings and thoughts of the host before them. At least, to some extent. Through her father and Selmak, she had learned much about the former host Saroosh, but it wasn't like Saroosh was actively with them. Saroosh was a memory, a companion to Selmak that was long gone.

Daniel wasn't gone. Daniel couldn't be gone.

And if he was part of Thoth now, completely part of Thoth, how could they even separate them?

"Carter?" O'Neill's voice was wavering.

"I-I don't know, sir. I—"

Thoth smiled, satisfaction lighting his eyes.

O'Neill snarled coldly. "You son of a bitch."

"Is it not the most opportune for all of us?" Thoth said proudly. "Daniel is still here. And you have me as well. I can teach the Tau'ri many things. With our knowledge, we can defeat your enemies." He grinned at his own fantasies. "Wisdom will abound."

"Deceiver."

Sam inhaled sharply, jerking her head at the sound of Teal'c's voice. He sat up slowly, his fiery gaze cutting through Thoth like a knife. He growled as he attempted to stand, using Sam's shoulder for support.

"Teal'c? Are you alright?" she asked him, holding him while keeping focused on Thoth.

"I will be fine." Raising his head, he continued to stare at Thoth. "Deceiver," he repeated. "He deceives you even now. His left hand."

Thoth raised his eyebrows, appearing amused by Teal'c's accusation. He cocked his head lazily, coming to meet Colonel O'Neill's gaze. O'Neill walked closer, snapping the electrode off Daniel's temple before cautiously reaching over to his left hand.

"Uh, careful, sir."

"Yep, I know," O'Neill mumbled. He jammed the gun into Daniel's throat, slowly bringing his left hand down, spreading the palm open to examine it. "Whatcha hiding?"

Thoth remained silent, but did not struggle to move. Sam used this as her opportunity to move closer; Teal'c remained by her side, using her as a crutch. He grunted with each step, but as they approached the desk, his gait became steadier, and she could feel the strength returning to his shaky limbs.

"His left fingers," Teal'c stated evenly.

"I don't see anything."

"It is there," Teal'c insisted.

"Show me, Teal'c. I am not letting this gun off him."

Teal'c nodded, releasing himself from Sam. Now able to walk on his own, he came to the colonel's side. Sam cautiously circled the desk, approaching Daniel from the opposite side, providing the cover they might need in case Thoth acted out.

Carefully, Teal'c ran his fingers over Daniel's palm, tracing the patterns and dipping with the groves. Sam exhaled, watching Thoth's expressions—or Daniel's—believing her own heart might explode.

Daniel looked as if he could cry.

Suddenly, Teal'c stopped, arching a knowing eyebrow at Thoth. Pausing at the very end of Daniel's left index finger, Teal'c scratched at the surface, shocking both Sam and the colonel as he began to peel back the skin.

_Not skin_, Sam thought, correcting herself. But hell, it looked like skin.

"What the hell?" O'Neill asked for her.

One by one, Teal'c peeled off small flesh colored circles, small enough to conform to an adult's fingertips. The circles left pinpricks of blood in their wake, providing ample evidence where small thread-like filaments had wormed their way into the skin. Carefully, Teal'c placed them on Daniel's desk.

Akana joined Sam, and even the Tok'ra was unable to conceal her shock.

"What are these?" she asked.

"They are mine." Thoth glared at O'Neill. "Used to be mine."

"Before I lost consciousness, I recall feeling an electrical jolt to my body," Teal'c informed them, releasing Daniel's hand. "It appeared to have come from the fingers of DanielJackson."

Sam rolled his statement through her mind, starting to piece things together. "Of course," she stated. "Electrical. Those," she motioned with a thrust of her chin, "those mechanisms must use the electrical current present in the human body to emit some kind of jolt, or shock, into a person." She glanced at the zat in her hand. "Just enough to knock you out, Teal'c."

Thoth nodded. "I said I would never hurt my friend, Teal'c. But much needed to be done." He sighed. "My host would never want any harm to come to any of you." He set his jaw but bowed his head. "Though I do not see why," he mumbled.

"This appears to be quite advanced technology," Akana declared, stepping closer to the desk. "Devices that do not rely on naquadah would make for interesting study."

"They are not for you!" Thoth yelled suddenly, his eyes flashing golden-white. "You have no need for them!"

Akana chortled. "You no longer have any use for them, either."

Thoth stood straighter, stealing a quick glance at Sam before staring straight ahead. "They are not meant for you. They are my gift to the Tau'ri."

"Our treaty requires we share all technology," Akana stated. "We shall need to review these devices."

"You see?" Thoth said, snapping his head to Colonel O'Neill. "They deceive you."

"And this is coming from you, the guy pretending to be Daniel?" O'Neill answered sarcastically.

"What use would a Tok'ra have for such devices? They are not made for Goa'uld or Tok'ra. The Tok'ra wish to keep such things from you. They wish you not to advance beyond them." His eyes gleamed wickedly. "The Tok'ra want you to know your place."

"That's not true," Sam stated in their defense. "The Tok'ra are our allies. If you're anything like Daniel, you know that."

"Then let the Tau'ri have my gift," he said to Akana, raising his eyebrows.

"We will need to review the items to be sure there is no harm," Akana stated coldly.

"Ah, I see," Thoth said with a nod. "Even the dense Colonel O'Neill can appreciate where this is going."

Sam winced when colonel slid more menacingly towards Thoth. But, she had to admit it, Thoth had a point.

"The terms of our alliance state we share tech—"

"That is of little consequence right now," Akana snapped, interrupting Sam. "I believe it would be in the best interest of the host for Thoth to be removed from Doctor Jackson immediately."

"They are trying to shut me up now. They do not want you to know!" Thoth sucked in a deep breath before he continued. Sam thought she could see pleading in his eyes. "I can offer you so much. These devices, to fight the Goa'uld. My life's work. My knowledge of many lifetimes." He turned to face Sam. "I can offer you explanations for all my designs, and decipher my notes for all the technologies I have studied, Sam." He then quickly turned to Teal'c. "My Jaffa friend, I can help find a way to free you and your people from the Goa'uld, the symbiotes, and even the tretonin." He stopped at O'Neill. "And I-I have nothing to offer you."

"Wasn't looking," the colonel said smugly. He held his sidearm steady but flashed a quick look to Akana. "You can take him out? Seen enough of him interacting already?"

"We have. Bring him to us immediately and we will remove the symbiote."

"You are making a mistake!" Thoth yelled, struggling as Teal'c grabbed him. "Don't do this! I do not wish this!"

Teal'c battled with Thoth, but easily gained the upper hand. Thoth grunted under Teal'c's restraint, pushing against the other man's massive hands, doing him little good. Finally, in an act of desperation, he reached out to Sam.

The pain—his expression brought her so much pain. Daniel's eyes, wide, so fearful and vulnerable. She couldn't imagine what the real Daniel was going through, how violated he felt under the oppressive control of the parasite.

Sam found herself inhaling sharply once again, caught in the sheer terror that had established itself in Daniel's face.

"You're afraid to die," she said bluntly as he was dragged past her.

He nodded vigorously. "I do not wish to die!"

"You will not die," Akana said coolly. "You will be brought before the High Council."

"You will kill me!" he cried, shaking his head. "Please, I beg for sanctuary among the Tau'ri. I am of great use to you. Together, we do not need the Tok'ra!"

"Funny how you were so looking forward to meeting them before," Colonel O'Neill said wryly, following Teal'c.

"I did not expect such Tok'ra to come." His arm flung out and grabbed for Sam, missing her by mere centimeters. "I do not want to die! I have seen death. I have felt the death in my host. We do not want this!"

"That's too damn bad," O'Neill mumbled. He motioned to Akana and flicked a curt gesture over his shoulder. "Let's get this crap packed up and out of here. Be careful," he stressed. "Let's go, Carter."

Sam didn't know what to say. If they removed the parasite, did they lose Daniel? Would they lose Daniel anyway? Was it Thoth who was truly afraid of dying, or just some memory of Daniel's?

Locking away her doubts, Sam hurried off to follow her commanding officer, and the thrashing body of the man she once called friend.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer Applies

**Chapter 16**

Jack knew that Thoth wouldn't give up Daniel without a fight.

Kicking, screaming—Thoth seemed to have latched onto all the pleasant traits of the archaeologist.

While Hammond attended to other matters, and Fraiser and Dalmar worked on helping the others in an adjoining room, Jack and the remaining members of SG-1 lent their hands in helping the Tok'ra with Daniel.

With a concentrated effort, Jack helped the orderlies hold Daniel in place as they lowered him onto a gurney while the Tok'ra began to prepare for the extraction. Daniel squirmed, flinging out his arms, jerking his legs, cursing in what had to be Goa'uld.

If the struggle wasn't bad enough, something else just beyond Thoth's physical fight troubled Jack. What if Thoth was telling the truth? What if he had done something to Daniel that they couldn't fix?

_Can't think that way now_, Jack told himself.

"Teal'c, I need a hand here."

"I do not want to go with them!" Thoth yelled again, pushing an orderly away. "I wish to live! He promised me!"

Jack grabbed at Daniel's wrist, only to be knocked away. Another orderly jumped to take his place, only to receive a blow from the back of Daniel's right hand.

"He promised me!" Thoth cried again. "We made an oath! I will not go with them! I will not allow you to do this! I have done nothing to warrant this!"

Jack jeered at him. "Oh yeah? I got a whole room of people in this infirmary that say otherwise." He swore, barely missing a swift kick to the groin. Jack grabbed him and shook him harshly. "Now don't make this any harder on yourself!"

"Jack?"

Jack froze, his heart hammering in his chest. Gone was the metallic voice. Gone was the—

"Daniel?" he asked hesitantly.

"I won't go with them!" Daniel shouted suddenly, thrusting his foot into Jack's stomach.

Jack gasped, and stumbled backward, crashing into Teal'c. While attempting to recover, Jack caught sight of Daniel lashing out on the orderlies, darting past Carter as she attempted to grab him, before he scurried onto the other side of the gurney. With strength Jack didn't know Daniel could possess, and he assumed belonged to the Goa'uld, he pushed the gurney forward, rolling over a few of the medical assistants, then another and another, effectively creating a quick barrier between himself and the rest of them.

Groaning and holding his stomach, Jack stumbled to his feet, reminding himself that if this was Daniel, he certainly was not in his right mind. He also reminded himself this could be another trick. Another damn Goa'uld trap.

"Daniel—"

"I won't go!" he yelled, backing away, his hands raised, palms flat as he faced them. "I won't go with the Tok'ra. I belong here."

"Daniel belongs here. You don't!" Jack snapped, not willing to be drawn into this game. "We're taking you out and that is it. It's over."

"I won't go. I won't go," Daniel muttered, his forehead glistening with sweat. "I promised. I promised." He stumbled back, nearly tripping over his own feet. "We won't go."

"Clearly, the toxin is having adverse reactions now," Akana stated, cautiously stepping forward.

Even Jack could agree with the Tok'ra, this once. Daniel's eyes were glassy, and he wasn't quite sure if Daniel or the parasite were really with them at all.

He glanced over to Carter and Teal'c who looked as anxious as he was. Carefully, they began to dislodge the tangled gurneys, keeping their gaze focused on Daniel.

"Daniel, listen to me," Jack said slowly, creeping over one of the gurneys, carefully settling himself on the other side. "I don't know what Thoth's telling you. I don't know what kind of deal you might have made. I don't know if you can hear me. But it's almost over, okay?"

Daniel or Thoth didn't answer. They remained standing in one spot, muttering softly, as Jack crept closer.

"Over?" Daniel finally asked. He wavered, but remained standing. "Huh?"

Jack crept a little closer. "Daniel, come on—"

"Self-preservation," Daniel muttered weakly.

_Okay_, Jack thought, regarding Daniel thoughtfully. The man was sweating profusely, his body trembling, while his gaze veered off into some unknown place. He was muttering to himself again, which even Jack knew was a bad sign. They needed to get that thing out of him now.

"We're going to help—"

"I am not weak!" Daniel yelled, holding his hands to his chest. "Why do you think that? I can do this…My own…control. Not what you think." He shook his head. "So much more. Can't you see? I don't need--I don't--I see you watch…you…with your eyes. And…them."

Jack shot a glance back at Carter, and then to Beltesh, looking for any sign here. He received no help at all, watching his own anxiety mirrored in their faces.

Daniel was cracking, and Jack definitely wasn't going to let that happen. Waving his hand, he signaled Akana to work faster.

"I don't need…that…no…not anymore…it's so…I can't…No!" Daniel moaned, shaking his head, licking his lips. "My own…alone…so lost…"

Inhaling sharply, Jack ventured another step, knowing that Teal'c and Carter were ready to move in behind him, if necessary. Jack prayed that the relative calmness would remain, and hoped no distractions came to rouse Daniel or Thoth from their insane mumblings.

"Not lost," he said in an attempt to soothe Daniel. "You're not alone. Just come—"

"I'm not talking to you!" Daniel shouted angrily, taking a step back, causing Jack to stop. "Why? Huh? Shhh."

Jack began again, this time lightly fingering the zat attached to his belt. Daniel clearly wasn't there, and he doubted he could count on Thoth to stay controlled. The glassiness in his friend's eyes told him the whole story.

One last try…

When Jack saw Daniel's limbs begin to jerk more violently, he started to press forward, this time more urgently, preparing himself for the worst. "Daniel, whatever he promised you, we can do better. That's my promise!"

Daniel blinked at him and Jack swore the man looked confused, even disoriented, until his face contorted with anger. Reflexively, Jack drew the zat, ready to fire.

"Can you?" came Thoth's metallic voice. "Can you, really?" Thoth scoffed, still holding his shaking hands to his chest. "How dare you. How dare you try and belittle our pain."

No more. No more of this "we" stuff.

"I'm taking you out of there!" Jack snarled, aiming his zat.

"Sir!" Carter called from behind him. "Don't shoot! We don't know—"

"Not now, Carter." Jack narrowed his eyes. "We've been at this dance for awhile now. You know it's over. I don't care what Daniel promised you. You don't matter."

"No!" Thoth took a step back. "This is not for you to decide! He wants me," Thoth said with a wicked grin. "Can you not understand that? He needs me. He doesn't need you any longer."

"You listen—"

"No, you listen. We have no need of you. No longer will you hurt us!"

Startled, Jack nearly lost his concentration. What? What had he just said? Damn snake.

"Not falling for it," Jack mumbled, cursing to himself as his voice betrayed him.

Thoth chuckled, shaking his head. "That's right. You. You cause him pain." His angry gaze fluttered to the rest of SG-1. "All of you."

"Shut up!" Jack yelled, pointing the zat. "Akana, get the damned thing ready to crush this bastard!"

"Guilty, Colonel?" Thoth straightened, ignoring the obvious stress on his trembling body. "I hold the knowledge now. I have the power to use it. I will use my wisdom for change." He smiled. "And Daniel will walk with me."

Jack shook his head refusing to accept Thoth's declaration. "No. Daniel won't—"

"We don't need help!" Thoth cried suddenly, touching his temple. Distracted, he swayed from left to right, nearly walking in a circle, his wild, unfocused gaze bouncing from wall to wall. "No…see. I-I-" Cursing, Thoth grabbed at his head, stumbling backwards, struggling to regroup before smiling weakly at Jack. "Do you not hear? Hear it? Daniel doesn't need you. He has no need of your empty promises. We will never make this mistake again. Never!"

_Not going to fall for it_, Jack thought, biting back a twinge of guilt. _Games. All games._

"You asshole!" Jack shouted, jerking the zat gun. "You're just like the rest of them stinkin' snakes! And you try and preach all this 'love for the host' stuff, but you ain't worth shit!"

Thoth narrowed his eyes. "I protect him. I protect him from you."

"No you don't," Jack spat angrily. "You don't have the slightest clue what Daniel's feel-"

Jack stopped mid-sentence, his heart dropping like a stone into the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, he felt very ill, and amazingly light-headed, as if he would pass out at any minute. Thrown, distracted—he was unable to respond to the own cries in his mind.

Shocked, Jack felt his grip on the zat gun waver, and his vision went slightly out of focus.

Never let your guard down. Never show the enemy your hand. And most importantly, never let the enemy find your weakness.

When had he started wearing his heart on a sleeve?

He licked his lips, his tongue pushing absently at the bottom row of his teeth. Thoth stared back at him, but surprisingly, made no move to intercept him while his guard was down. Instead, Thoth frowned, cocking his head quizzically as he studied Jack.

"Sir!"

Jack swallowed hard, raising the zat gun levelly with Daniel. "I'm okay, Major," he reassured Carter, feeling amazingly detached.

Thoth's gaze did not leave Jack, and he still remained glued to his spot. The two continued to stare at each other, in silence, caught in some battle of the wills.

Jack's heart hammered harder, the noise filling his ears, the room. Thoth blinked a couple of times, the tension carved in his face. Jack swore he could hear Daniel's heart as well, pounding in rhythm with his.

"I had not known," Thoth said, his rough voice nearly a whisper. "I had looked beyond and did not see." He trembled, nearly losing his footing as he gazed openly at Jack. "But why? Why hide it? There is so much pain…"

Jack didn't know why. He didn't know why he did the things he did sometimes. He was a jerk. An idiot.

"Let him go," Jack said softly, but determinedly.

"I will not," Thoth replied defiantly. "He is still mine." His gaze passed Jack, to the rest of the silent onlookers in the room. "He is mine!"

"You must release him!" Akana shouted, her guttural voice bouncing off the walls of the infirmary room. "Your toxin will kill you both."

"I am not like them!" Thoth yelled, backing a little further from Jack.

"Thoth, your body is producing a toxin similar to the smaller symbiotes," Carter shouted to him. "Look at yourself! You have to have noticed the effects by now!"

"I am different." His eyes became panicked again, his movements back to that haphazard momentum that had plagued him before their "breakthrough."

"Thoth, listen to Carter!" Jack said, stepping forward again. "You're killing Daniel! And that's not acceptable to me!"

Thoth shook his head, curling in on himself. "You are wrong. I protect him. He is mine. I would not harm him."

"He's going to die if you don't get out of him now," Jack enunciated. "Let him go, Thoth."

"If you hold the compassion that you claim to possess, you must release DanielJackson immediately," Teal'c intoned.

Closer, Jack realized. Carter and Teal'c were moving in slowly, edging closer.

_Stall him_, Jack thought. Stall him until we can rush him without him panicking.

"I am not like the others!" Thoth maintained, backing against the wall. "I am not like them."

"But you are."

Jack frowned at the comment, turning his head slightly, only stealing a quick glance at the door before he returned his full concentration on Daniel.

Hammond had returned with company.

Jacob.

"Dad!"

"Hey, Sam," Jack heard Jacob say. Then, there was silence. "This is not Thoth," Selmak announced, sounding pissed.

"What?" Jack exclaimed, fighting the urge to whip around and glare at Selmak.

"What little do you know, esteemed Selmak," Thoth bit out sarcastically.

"And you are not Thoth," Selmak continued. "Thoth has been in the service of Anubis for over a year."

"Then who the hell are you?" Jack asked, feeling the anger rise again.

"I am who I am," Thoth grumbled, leaning on the wall for support, his glare as sharp as a dagger.

"Tartarus," Carter said suddenly, a hint of annoyance in her voice, most likely geared at herself. "I remember now. Damn, why didn't I think of this before?"

"Carter?" Jack asked cautiously, still venturing another step closer. Thoth made no move.

"While you were in Honduras."

Jack cringed, fighting against the memory. He'd almost lost him. Again.

"I recall now as well," Teal'c stated.

"Thoth was there, sir," he heard Carter say. "He was head of the cloning operation."

Jack understood. "The creep making all those super screw-ups."

Thoth appeared confused. He also looked like he was about to drown in his own sweat.

The light snapped on in Jack's head only a second before Carter spoke.

"Oh my God. You're a clone," Carter stated bluntly. "All of you."

Thoth chuckled weakly, bowing his head. "I go by many names…"

"Anubis has been cloning based on information only recently stolen from the Asgard," Teal'c reminded them. "We have surmised Thoth to be much older."

"My research has been ongoing for many years," Thoth said quietly. "Long before this 'incident' you speak of with Anubis." He sighed. "I must have been very desperate to join with Anubis."

"So you admit it?" Carter asked. Closer. She was much closer to Jack now. "You are a clone."

"I only did it for her," he whispered. "My years of study. My lab…all my research. It sickens me I would join with Anubis. When I saw Anubis' ships approaching…I did not want to believe it to be true. I did not want to believe. Not I. But to want…the Asgard technology must have been too tempting…" his voice trailed off longingly. Jack had the distinct impression they were going to lose him. "Nirrti was my best student. Oh, our research. So much time. So many failures." He choked back a sob. "I failed you, love. I failed again."

"We are losing him," Jack heard Akana state. "We must act quickly now."

"Failures," he murmured. "So many failures. I thought I had finally made one…so close." The water welled in his eyes. "So close…No…I don't wish to die. Please…"

Thoth slumped into a heap, his breathing erratic. The SGC personnel took their chance and moved in.

Jack grabbed Daniel, propping him up against the wall and allowing for his head to rest on his shoulder. Urgently, Jack snapped his fingers, motioning the Tok'ra to proceed, heartened when Teal'c and Carter joined him at his side.

"His pulse is weak," Carter announced, pressing into Daniel's neck and wrist. She gazed up worriedly at Jack. "We need a doctor. Janet's still in the other room with the other patients." She called over her shoulder. "Someone get Doctor Fraiser!"

Jack nodded. He felt Fraiser would want to be around for this.

"Teal'c, stand by and get ready to help me lift him." Jack peered over his shoulder, watching the Tok'ra and some of Fraiser's staff set up a new gurney to prepare for the extraction. "When I say—"

"Jack…"

Jack paused, nearly missing the whisper that passed through Daniel's lips. Without thinking, he leaned forward, close to Daniel's mouth. "Daniel?"

"O'Neill!" Teal'c shouted, pulling Jack back.

He felt Carter's hands on him as well. "Careful, sir."

They were right. He was losing it. He couldn't lose his cool now. Inhaling sharply, he held Daniel close—but away from his neck—and readied himself to hoist the younger man.

"I'm sorry."

"No, hey," he soothed, hoping this was really Daniel. Hell, he didn't care at this point. "Don't you even start with the guilt thing. You did nothing wrong."

Daniel breathed out, his breath rustling the collar of Jack's shirt. "So sorry, Jack. Forgive me."

Jack glanced over his shoulder again, cursing silently at the Tok'ra. He wished they'd get the lead out.

"S'okay. It's going to be all right soon."

"Tell Sam I'm sorry," Daniel continued, his eyes half open.

The sweat continued to trickle down his face. Or were those tears? Shit.

"Daniel," Carter said softly. "It's not your fault, okay? The Tok'ra are here. They're going remove the symbiote." Jack shifted his weight, allowing for Carter to move in closer. Smiling weakly, she reached over and squeezed Daniel's hand. "We're here for you, Daniel."

Jack wasn't sure Daniel even heard her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. "Tell Teal'c that I'm sorry."

"They're right here." Jack gestured to Carter and Teal'c. "Just-just stay with me okay?"

"There is nothing to forgive, DanielJackson." Teal'c came to Daniel's feet, pressing his legs together and awaiting Jack's signal. "Your friends are with you, DanielJackson."

Daniel's head rolled to the side, flopping unsteadily until he crashed back into Jack's chest. "I promised," he whispered. "I promised…You don't understand."

"We're going to help you, Danny," Jack said quietly, feeling the pain poke sharply at his chest. He ran his fingers through Daniel's wet hair. "Just—"

"No, you…No. I know. You don't understand," Daniel began to mutter, some of his words blurring incoherently. "I'm—I'm control. Not weak."

"Not at all. Never been weak." Jack glanced back, getting the green light from the Tok'ra.

"Sir," Carter began, reluctantly releasing Daniel's hand. "We're good to go."

"Alright, on the count—"

"No. No," Daniel mumbled. "You don't see? I'm-I'm teaching him. Like Shifu taught me." Daniel drew a raspy breath. "It's beautiful."

Jack exchanged a worriedly glances with both Carter and Teal'c. "We should do this," Jack said finally.

Carter nodded, and moved out of their way, making sure the path was clear for Daniel to brought to the nearest gurney.

Jack exhaled. Here goes nothing…

"Okay, Teal'c, now."

The two men grabbed Daniel, hoisting him up, and quickly backed to the gurney that was set up nearby. Daniel and Thoth made little protest, far too weakened by the toxins pumping in Daniel's blood, and mentally exhausted by the past few confrontations.

By the time they had secured Daniel, Jack realized Fraiser had entered the room, along with Dalmar, and quickly were joined by Jacob and Hammond. They met SG-1 by Daniel's bedside.

Jack didn't miss the syringe in Fraiser's hand.

"Good news, sir," Fraiser said with what sounded like relief. "The chemical Thoth gave us appears to be fighting the toxin in the others. Their vitals have already showed remarkable improvement."

"And the bugs?" Jack asked.

Fraiser shook her head. "Dying, Colonel. They won't make it."

"We believe they will dissolve into the blood system of your people," Dalmar stated calmly. "They should present no harm any longer."

Damn. Thoth had held up his part of the deal.

"We should administer the drug," Fraiser said, motioning to Daniel. "We don't want to wait until—Wait!" Fraiser shouted, handing the syringe to Carter. "He's seizing!"

Jack shot a look back to Daniel, watching with horror as the younger man was thrown into a fit of convulsions. Teal'c helped Akana and the orderlies roll Daniel onto his side and hold him in place, while keeping his mouth open and free as the foam bubbled at his lips.

It was awful. How many times did he have to go through this? How many times would they lose him?

Jack rubbed his face, shifting uneasily from side to side. One day, he wouldn't come back. It would be over.

"Okay. Okay. He's calming. Roll him back," Fraiser instructed, gently pushing Jack away. As they rolled Daniel onto his back, Jack found it hard to ignore his blank stare.

"Geez," he muttered.

"Sam?" Doctor Fraiser questioned.

Carter nodded, obviously distressed, as she passed the syringe back to Fraiser.

"That will not kill me," Thoth said weakly. "I am immune."

"You speak falsely," Akana stated coldly. "We shall see."

"Yes, you shall see," Thoth muttered. "There is no use studying it. You will not understand the science. You have lost a great asset in me."

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, it's not you we care about," Jack said, eyeing him coolly.

Thoth nodded sadly.

"It will at least stop the toxin," Jacob added, standing by Carter's side.

"It will," Thoth admitted. He attempted a smile, but only coughed instead. "You are very wise Jacob/Selmak. I wish I had the opportunity to learn from you as you could have learned from me."

Could have? Jack didn't like the tone of this conversation.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk once we take you back with us," Jacob stated, crossing his arms. "So just hold onto that thought."

"I shall not survive the journey," he whispered weakly. "They have other designs for me."

"This is not true," muttered Beltesh. "He speaks nothing but lies."

"Speak no more," Selmak snapped angrily. He motioned to the cart that the Tok'ra had set up, and pointed to several odd alien contraptions. "This is not the time. We must assist Doctor Jackson. I will not stand by and let him suffer any longer."

_Damn straight,_ Jack thought. "You heard the man. Respect your elders. Let's get this over with already."

Thoth sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "I do not wish to die. I could…do so much." He sobbed, allowing the tears to flow freely from Daniel's eyes. "But I am strong. I cannot change what fate holds for me now."

Thoth grabbed O'Neill's wrist, clutching it desperately with the last of his strength.

"My apologies, O'Neill," he whispered hoarsely. "I did not know. I did not understand."

Jack leaned over, uncomfortable, but unwilling to leave Daniel's side while he—or Thoth—laid on his deathbed.

"I did it only for her. Only to find a way to bring Ma'at back to me."

"Yeah, we know," Jack mumbled, not entirely sure what to say.

"I did not mean harm to your people. Nor did I mean to harm this one. He has shown me…many things," Thoth continued, his voice sounding more distant with each passing moment. "I-I did not understand. I did not understand his affection for you. For this place. For all of you." Thoth closed his eyes, a slight wheezing slipping from his lips.

Jack looked on, stunned. He was watching his friend die. Again. And even though he knew it was just the symbiote, it didn't make it any easier. Not at all.

Daniel, come on. Don't do this to me. Don't do this.

"There is much he feels but is unwilling to say to you," Thoth began again, opening his eyes. "I must say, for this, I am envious of Daniel. For all that he has, and for all those who love him…I had only wanted to taste it. Even for just a little while."

Thoth choked, causing Jack to stiffen, uneasy, as Daniel appeared to deteriorate more quickly. What exactly was the hold up?

"I have no ill feelings toward him. He had tried his best to save me. In a way, he has." Thoth smiled weakly before coughing again. "I shall never forget all he has taught me, as he has been taught by others. I will never forget him."

Jack stared at his friend, seeing through him to the parasite that inhabited him. Daniel had that special ability to see the good in everyone, and allowed that good to shine through them.

Jack still didn't trust this Goa'uld, or clone, to save his life. He wanted this over with as soon as possible. But there was a glimmer there; even Jack had it admit he saw it. That glimmer that Daniel brought to everyone and everything.

Wincing, Daniel shifted painfully, the sweat soaking his scrubs. Wide-eyed and slightly feverish, he glared at the Tok'ra, watching Akana and Jacob as they wheeled the equipment to the side of the bed. Shaking his head, he held out his palm, looking Jacob straight in the eye.

"I have no need of that," Thoth said quickly, breathlessly, as he sat up in the bed.

Jack frowned, about to protest the friggin' snake, when he was caught off guard by Teal'c's strong arm. Both he and Carter were quickly pushed away from Daniel, held back by Teal'c's massive form.

"Remain here," Teal'c warned them.

Jack didn't have a chance to comment otherwise. Jacob or Selmak was barking orders for Doc Fraiser and the rest of them to stay back, while Akana stood by the bedside. Dalmar quickly rushed to their side, holding the Coptic jar that held the dead symbiote clone. Without hesitating, Dalmar withdrew the limp parasite, handing it to Beltesh and held the jar forward.

Thoth nodded, the sweat dripping from his chin. Choking—no gagging—Thoth leaned forward, his chest heaving with every gasp. He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning with guttural pain. His eyes flashed open, glowing hauntingly with a soft white sadness while he murmured a faint alien plea.

Jack jerked, hearing the pained wail of the symbiote.

Dalmar pushed the jar towards Daniel. Then, suddenly, the symbiote leaped forward, bursting from Daniel's mouth with a splatter of blood, and jumped into the jar. Quickly, Dalmar covered the jar while Akana rushed to Daniel's side as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed limply onto the bed.

"It is done!" Akana yelled, motioning to Fraiser. "I need assistance!"

Akana had not even finished her sentence when Fraiser was by Daniel's side. She wiped the blood that was trickling down Daniel's cheek. She opened his mouth, and did her thing, causing Jack to cringe.

He didn't know what to do. He felt empty. Hollow. What if Daniel wasn't in there? What if they'd lost him again?

Shit, I can't think that. I can't.

Carter looked far worse than he. She was staring dazedly at Daniel, at the nurses and orderlies, as they worked feverishly over him.

All the while, the archaeologist did not stir. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stand back," Fraiser called over her shoulder.

Jack nodded, feeling numb as Teal'c lead him, and Carter, away from Daniel. Within minutes, a team of professionals swallowed him. And while Jack knew he was in the best of care, he couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Thoth released Daniel in the most honorable of ways," Selmak stated to them. "He did so of his own accord. You have my word that no harm will come to him once we leave this base."

"We appreciate the offer," General Hammond said as he walked over to them. He paused, glancing over to where Daniel lay. "What about Doctor Jackson?"

"He should be fine," Jacob commented. "He'll be unconscious for awhile, and he'll likely wake up with a major headache and some separation anxiety, but we'll help him get through the worst of it, George. You know I can't just leave him like that." He smiled and squeezed Carter's shoulder. "Besides, Selmak is pretty fond of him, too."

Jack grinned, though his thoughts were miles away. He couldn't help but dwell on some of the words Thoth has stated earlier, words that had lifted some of his guilt and anxiety to the surface.

He'd caused Daniel pain. Him. Out of all the people in the universe. Him.

It just wasn't right. He was supposed to protect Daniel. Daniel was under his command. Daniel was part of his "family."

"Sir? Are you okay?"

Jack nodded, shrugging off her hand from his shoulder. He really didn't care for much company right now. Let alone any sympathy for one of his screw-ups.

"Yeah, good. I'm good." Jack glanced back to Daniel and then to Beltesh and Dalmar. He noticed that they were packing away both the jar and the other parasite. "What's gonna happen to that dead one?"

"We will bring it back for study," Jacob said off-handedly. "With Thoth's help, we might be able to perfect his cloning techniques which would be beneficial to both the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri. Not to mention it might give us some insight into some of the work Anubis is doing on his Super Soldiers."

"If you don't mind, Jacob, I would like you, for all of us, to meet before you leave. We have a few details we need to iron out," stated Hammond.

"Of course, George. I'm not heading back to the High Council or the Alpha site yet anyway until I am sure everything is okay," he said, his gaze settling on Daniel. "Selmak is confident he'll be fine. It may just take some time."

Jack nodded, stealing another glance back at Daniel. Akana had gone to assist the other Tok'ra. Only Fraiser remained, checking on him, and appearing rather reluctant to leave his side.

Jack had to smile.

"He's stabilized," Akana informed them as Beltesh and Dalmar joined her. "We are confident Doctor Jackson will make a full recovery."

"Good," Hammond said evenly, though obviously pleased. "Now that that's settled, I'd like for you all to join me in the briefing room."

"Sir, with your permission, I'd like to stay here. You know, in case Daniel wakes up," Jack asked, holding his hands behind his back, his gaze never leaving Daniel's unmoving form.

"I would like to remain as well," Teal'c intoned.

"Me too, sir," Carter chimed in.

Hammond nodded, his gaze bouncing from one member of SG-1 to another. "Very well." He turned to the Tok'ra. "If you'd follow me, we can address any questions and concerns before you're on your way."

Dalmar bowed graciously, and nodded. Jacob joined Hammond, and the two generals led the remaining Tok'ra out of the infirmary.

Exhaling slowly, Jack took a moment to let himself deal with the events of the past few days.

It was over. Finally, just over. Now, they could concentrate on bigger things, more important things, and make sure they remained there for Daniel.

Glancing back, Jack noticed Teal'c had already set himself up beside Daniel's bed. Fraiser remained by Daniel's side, carefully adjusting his blankets and pillows for comfort. Carter…she watched on from afar, nervously biting on her fingers.

Suppressing a sigh, Jack made his way over to her, clearing his throat when he reached her. Surprisingly, she didn't turn to face him, but he knew she had acknowledged him just the same.

"Look, Carter, I'm sorry about—"

She just nodded. "I should have done more, sir."

He shook his head. He knew this would happen. "Carter—"

"Sir—"

He pressed her shoulder, giving her a quick gentle rub. "You did good, Major. You did good." He withdrew his head and pointed to the gurney. "Why don't you say we join them?"

She nodded quickly, exhaling as she walked.

It was going to be tough. For all of them. For Daniel. But they wouldn't leave his side.

The vigil began.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer Applies

**Chapter 17**

It started with voices. Distant, muttering voices.

So much noise, jumbled, pulling him in all directions…the passengers of the Stromos, all fighting to be heard…

No. Different. Ancient. So long ago…Kemsa. Greyka. Sadji…Whispering voices, soothing him, urging him to understand, to accept and become…

He shook. His own. He was his own.

Self-preservation.

The voices were relentless.

Quiet. Silence. He wished nothing more. He pushed against them, rising above them, fighting for clarity, enough to be heard, enough to gain control and work under the surface…

But more voices…pulling him, bringing him awareness…

No, fight it…He couldn't be distracted. He had too much to do…too much…

"Sir, I think he's coming around."

Daniel moaned softly, opening his eyes carefully. Blobs of green and black blurred in front of his vision, off set by the dancing white lights that bobbled above him. Vaguely, they reminded him of something. The stark contrast of light and dark. But painful. The dark held more comfort.

Slowly, Daniel closed his eyes.

"Hey, you wanna get the Doc over here?"

Voices…the lights. They reminded him of Las Vegas. That time when…Jack.

Jack. That sounded like Jack. Jack was here? Within him? Tangled in the voices that clouded his mind?

Grunting, Daniel willed his eyes open. The blobs were sharpening, drawing themselves into focus, and attempting to constitute human form. But just when Daniel thought they would jell into something of substance, they would distort, and meld into the background once again.

He concentrated hard, squinting with the intent of forcing them to be clear as he struggled to sit up, pulling his body weight forward. He regretted it instantly. The white, green, and black started to whirl together into one, like paint smeared randomly across a wall.

Not to mention the newly found throbbing that pounded at his skull.

It was all a blur. His mind, his vision, his memory. And beyond that, the inexplicable ache of loneliness that caused him to tremble.

Why was everything so hazy?

That feeling of numbness…of contentment. He had to fight it. He had to stay aware.

"Hey, easy."

Now, that was Janet. Why was Janet here?

Daniel felt himself lowered back down. Before he had a chance to try to refocus, there was a burning flash in his eyes. He winced, swatting Janet away.

"See?" Jack said. "I told you those pen lights are useless."

Janet just ignored the comment. "How are you feeling?" she asked Daniel.

Uh…he had to actually think about that one. He didn't know. It all felt so strange. He felt as if he were detached, separate from himself. He was vaguely aware that he was involved in something important and it tickled the back of his mind, taunting him relentlessly.

Irritated. Anxious. But he also felt surprising light, like something had been taken away from him, or like he'd lost some vital organ.

Frowning, he slipped his hand down his side, pressing at the faint scar from his appendectomy. No…

"Con-confused," he stammered, wincing painfully at the soreness in his throat.

"Your throat hurt?" she asked him gently.

He found he couldn't answer. His confusion was too great, forcing him to retreat into his thoughts as he attempted to make sense of everything.

An illusion? None of this could be real. It had to be another trick, a way to try to break down his defenses. He wouldn't be fooled. He wouldn't crack. He had to keep fighting, keep persuading. He couldn't lose concentration now.

"No, no. I need you to keep your eyes open," Janet urged him. "I think the remnants of the nishta-like substance and the toxin in his system may be affecting his ability to stay focused," he heard her say, her voice seeming far and distant. A squeeze to his arm brought him back to partial awareness. "I just have to ask you a few questions, okay?" she asked.

Despite his confusion, Daniel found himself nodding to the small blob beside him.

Questions? Daniel had so many questions. They wouldn't distract him. But he had to stay persistent.

"Can you tell me your name?"

_I can't do this_, he thought. _I need to be left alone. I need to concentrate. I need to work._

"Why?" Daniel asked hoarsely.

"Because she asked you, that's why," Jack said from somewhere to his left. "So, just play nice."

"Your name, please," Janet prodded gently.

He sighed again. Closing his eyes, he tried to will the pain away, wishing he could silence the noise buzzing all around him, and just drift off to peaceful oblivion. There, he could think. There, he could work.

He was roused by the touch of a hand on his forearm.

"Hey," Janet said gently, "I need you to stay with me for a minute, okay?"

Daniel nodded groggily, biting his lips as each bob brought on another stab of pain.

"Daniel Jackson."

"Okay," Janet said. "Birth—"

Daniel leaned his head back, squeezing his eyes shut, blocking them out. He felt so dizzy, so out of place, so…irritable. He couldn't really explain why. But the fact that he didn't know what was bothering him was bothering him even more.

"Daniel, I need you to stay with us a little longer," Janet urged gently.

"No, shh, I promised…" he found himself muttering.

"Daniel, I need you to open your eyes and answer some more questions," Janet continued. "Not much longer, okay?"

"Just hold on a little longer…" he muttered.

They were there…trying to convince him otherwise. He would not fall for it. He knew what was happening. Did they know? Did they know what he was planning?

Quiet. Silence.

"Do you know where you are?" Janet asked him.

Where? Huh?

Then, it dawned on him. He actually wasn't really sure where he was. He assumed it was the SGC. It had to be the SGC. But was he really in the infirmary?

SGC? Egypt? P9R-139?

Daniel gasped, as clarity started to burn away the fog. Feeling the panic starting to fight its way to the surface, he searched the room. What was going on?

"Daniel?" Sam asked. "You okay?"

"I-I—Where-where am I?" He struggled for air, ignoring the burning in his throat. He needed to keep in control. He needed to fight beyond the illusions. "What kind of trick is this? What—you—?"

"No trick, Daniel," Jack said quietly. "This is real."

"Real?" Daniel was uncertain. Everything felt so real. It couldn't be. "Why?" he asked. So alone. Why did he feel so alone? "Why are you here?"

Sam touched him again, rubbing his arm lightly. He did not flinch, comforted by the soothing motion.

Real. She felt real.

"I know you're going through a lot," she said softly. "Whatever I can do—"

"What?" he asked, his voice trembling. He shook his head, shifting uncomfortably. "No. No. I'm in control."

He heard Jack. "Dan—"

Daniel shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. His head felt as if it would explode, the throbbing was so intense. He needed the silence. He needed to hold on. Time was running out…

He didn't want to see that face grinning back at him, teasing him with thoughts and ideals that would only lead to ruin.

"Daniel," Jack said sternly. "Stay with us."

Struggling to find solace, Daniel tried to curl in on himself, to push away everything. Everything…

Self-preservation.

Sucking in a raspy breath, he found himself stammering. "Dream?"

Silence was his only reply.

"Not a dream?" he ventured anxiously.

"Not a dream," Jack replied in a low voice.

Oh God…

"No!" he shouted, lashing out. "Get it out! Get away from me!"

He was there, taunting him. Offering his knowledge and false promises. Offering Daniel anything he wanted. Anything Daniel could dream, could be his. He offered the security, the solace Daniel had been seeking for so long. They'd walk this road together…

Biting his lip, Daniel screwed his eyes shut until they hurt, ignoring the concerned voices that were floating all around him.

"We are your friends, DanielJackson," Teal'c said softly. "We will remain by your side until you are well once again."

Such warmth…such compassion. It battled the hurt, the scars within him.

He didn't deserve such compassion.

Daniel clenched his fists, his panic mixing with anger. Outraged, his thoughts turned to violation, betrayal, pain…He felt it surging forward, crying to be heard along with the other emotions and feelings—oppression, sadness, guilt, helplessness, regret—that he had felt during his struggle.

It was all real. All of it.

"Where is he!" Daniel cried, straining his voice, as he attempted to charge out of the bed. "Where!"

Before he could utter another word, he was forced down and held into place. Daniel swallowed hard, practicing the breathing exercises he'd learned during his meditations and tried to relax, feeling the warmth of Tealc's hands on his skin.

Where was he…where was he…had he won?

"Gone, Daniel," Sam said softly, sounding as if she might cry. "Thoth is gone now."

Gone. It was over. It was finally over.

He knew the tears would fall one by one. Embarrassed, Daniel inhaled sharply, forcing them back, chastising himself for appearing so weak. Why was he so pathetic? He hated this feeling. He hated Thoth for what he had done to him. Damn his own weakness, his own insecurity.

No. He was strong. He had made it through.

But what was the price? Had he lost himself along the way? Had the time he struggled to reclaim himself and his memories all been for naught?

Why was he feeling this way? Thoth was gone. It was over. Self-preservation, he told himself. Relief? Regret? Mourning?

That last thought sent a chill down his spine, leaving him feeling cold, empty, and alone.

"Daniel?" Sam started, apprehensively.

He refused to look at her. Any of them.

"Go away," he mumbled hoarsely, ignoring the soreness in his throat, closing his eyes.

Daniel jerked, feeling warmth on his cheeks as his glasses were slipped onto his nose. He blinked a couple of times, surprised to see Sam right in his face. Shocked, he pulled back, his eyelashes fluttering rapidly.

"A little space, Major?" Jack stated.

"Sorry, sir." She smiled sheepishly, stepping away from Daniel. "Sorry," she told him.

He forced a smile, partly thankful for his glasses but…

Maybe he could just stay blinded. That way he wouldn't be forced to see the sympathetic faces of his friends.

Look at them. Sam looked as if she would cry. Janet hovered by his side, watching him like a hawk. Teal'c stood stoic and impassive, but Daniel could see beyond the mask he wore. And Jack?

Jack stared at him.

Ashamed, he looked away.

"Colonel O'Neill, I need to have a word with you."

Daniel opened his eyes cautiously, watching with vague interest as his teammates turned to face the door. Daniel had instantly recognized the gravity in General Hammond's voice, noting the same emotions had registered in the faces of his friends.

Daniel found he just didn't care.

Grabbing the bed sheets, he covered himself, creating a wall between him and the outside world. He couldn't face them. Not yet, anyway. Not after all that had happened.

"Uh, General…"

"It's all right, sir, I'll stay with him," Sam said softly to Jack.

"Actually, Major, I would like to see you as well. All of you."

Daniel could hear through the silence, suddenly feeling even more alone. He was once again the outcast, the outsider, separated and alone, like so many times before…

It was silly. He shouldn't feel this way. He knew better. He knew, as he had gained his memories back, he belonged here. He knew that this was his home.

Angry, he balled his fists. What had Thoth done to him?

"With all due respect, sir, I don't—" Janet had begun.

"Then I will remain with DanielJackson."

No one seemed to argue against Teal'c.

Daniel swore, listening as the others left the room, whispering right outside the door.

Of all people to remain behind…

Maybe this wasn't real.

It was real. With a sigh, Daniel knew he couldn't deny it. As the memories started to loosen, and focus, he knew that he'd have to face what he'd done and what had happened to him. He didn't want to deal with this. He didn't want to have to tackle the guilt and the unrest. He didn't want to have to relive the feeling of being trapped, unable to speak no matter how hard he shouted, no matter how hard he concentrated.

At first, he had been detached, numb… relaxed. Daniel fought against it, but would always succumb. He felt as he if he was flung deeper and deeper, further away from himself.

But not entirely…

Then, he had been aware…that last day, he could see and feel everything, but felt powerless to stop it. He'd been there for everything. He just couldn't cope…

Daniel allowed himself a moment to weep, his sobs muffled in his shirtsleeve. In the distance, he could hear his friends talking, and he caught snippets of the conversation. They were discussing his state of mind, the guilt, something about Selmak and brain scans, and what happened in his office.

God, his office.

How could he ever live knowing what happened to Teal'c?

Daniel jerked sharply, attempting to focus his vision from the brightness of the infirmary lights as Teal'c pushed aside the covers.

"Would it be more beneficial to discuss the matters that weight heavily on your heart?"

"No, Teal'c," Daniel mumbled, wincing at the pain in his throat. "Just please…go."

"I will not," Teal'c stated defiantly.

"Fine," Daniel muttered, snatching the sheets back and trying to cover himself. Teal'c's grasp did not lessen.

"Teal'c…"

"You are feeling guilt over the actions of Thoth," Teal'c said evenly. "You must realize these actions were his and not your own."

Shaking his head, Daniel refused to believe it. "You don't understand, Teal'c. I was there. I was right there. I saw everything. I yelled at him to stop…but there was no other way."

"You were a prisoner. You cannot blame yourself for the actions of another."

"I could have stopped him, Teal'c!" Daniel felt the weight of his statement searing his voice. "I didn't. I-I couldn't stop him."

"I believe you have accomplished more than you realize, DanielJackson." Quietly, Teal'c eased himself onto the side of Daniel's bed, his gaze never leaving the younger man. "If it had not been for your efforts, surely Thoth would have terminated my life." He breathed in, bowing slightly. "For this, I am in your debt."

Biting his lip, still shaking his head, Daniel retreated. "Don't say that, Teal'c. I'm—"

"Be silent," Teal'c said gently.

Daniel quieted, uncertain what to say next as Teal'c reached into his pocket and withdrew what appeared to be a small figurine. Curious, Daniel leaned forward, studying the crude statue.

The figurine represented two men, standing side by side, each holding a different weapon or object, which Daniel couldn't make out, their features plain and simple. The wooden statue had a rough, edgy appearance, almost if the figure had been carved in haste. But Daniel had seen enough primitive figurines to know this wasn't the case. Based on the detail of the two men and their closeness, Daniel figured the statue had taken quite some time to finish.

"It is bel'chak," Teal'c informed him.

"Bel'chak…" Daniel murmured, accepting the figure as he studied it more closely. "That's a derivative of…a form of…brotherhood."

"That is correct."

Daniel rolled the stature over his hands, feeling the sharp edges and the smooth curves. The item was breathtaking, almost causing him to forget his pain.

"You made this?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"I did," Teal'c said. His voice swelled with pride as he spoke. "On Chulak, it is customary for Jaffa of various ranks to show their affection to their fellow warriors in the form of material objects. Bel'chak are rare but highly valued. Only those of strong heart are worthy of bel'chak." He raised his eyebrow.

Daniel sucked in a shaky breath, staring at the simple figure. He suddenly understood. "Oh, I can't accept this," he said softly, handing the statue back to Teal'c.

Teal'c smiled, gently wrapping Daniel's fingers around the wooden statue and pressed it to Daniel's chest. "It is not a gift, DanielJackson, but a title and symbol of the bond that exists between us."

Daniel stared opened-mouthed, not knowing what to say. His guilt over what happened to Teal'c conflicted heavily with the joy he felt after receiving such an honored gift. He didn't deserve this. He just didn't deserve it.

"You hesitate," Teal'c said. "There is nothing to forgive. You are my brother, DanielJackson. You are my friend and my teacher. You have instructed me in ways of the mind and the heart. Despite the guilt that weighs on your soul, you are more than worthy of such a title."

Daniel went to answer, but Teal'c shook his head, rising off the bed as the others re-entered the room.

"Speak no more, DanielJackson."

When Teal'c uttered a command, he meant it. Dazed, Daniel hugged the figurine tightly, remaining silent as Janet came to his side. Immediately, she started to take his pulse, holding his wrist firmly, her gaze refusing to meet his own.

Daniel looked once to the machinery that was monitoring his vitals, including his heart rate, and then back to Janet. 

Feeling decidedly uneasy, Daniel's gaze moved to Sam. She was smiling weakly at him, standing on the other side of his bed, her hand brushing his hair lightly. His unease now bordering on suspicion, he shot a glare to General Hammond and Jack, who were standing at the foot of his bed.

Daniel prepared himself for some silly comment from Jack about Daniel holding dolls, but after two beats of silence, he realized it wasn't going to happen. No sarcastic, irreverent colonel. Just a grim, hard expression.

The peace he had found just moments ago, in the form of distraction, dissolved in a flash. Instead, he was left once again with that unsettled feeling, the pain of what had happened to him, and the powerlessness he had experienced.

"What?" he managed to croak.

Hammond studied him pensively. "I don't know exactly how to say this, Doctor, but—"

"Thoth is dead," Jack said simply, but sternly.

Daniel felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Dead? Gone?

"W-wha-?"

"Dead, Daniel. Dead. Dead as a doornail," Jack continued, dismissively.

Daniel shook his head, shocked. "No. No, I mean, the Tok'ra—"

"Jacob is looking into the matter," Hammond informed him. "He just left the base to discuss the circumstances with the High Council."

Wide-eyed, Daniel searched his friends for any kind of guidance, anything to help him understand. But how could they? They couldn't understand.

He felt sorry. He felt alone.

He actually felt grief over the loss of Thoth.

Hating himself even more, Daniel chewed on his lip, trying desperately to hold back the tears.

"H-how?" he stammered.

"We're not sure," Hammond admitted. "But it appears that Thoth perished in transit on route to the Tok'ra base."

Daniel shook his head in denial, still fighting against his emotions. Embarrassed and shamed, Daniel turned away from them. He pleaded, prayed, for anything to push him back into unconsciousness. Anything to escape the feelings that were tearing him apart inside.

"Are you going to be alright, son?" Hammond asked gently. "Anything that we can do to help?"

While Daniel was touched by the general's words, he couldn't bring himself to face him. Not the man in charge of this entire facility. Not to a man he respected and admired, and who had the final say who was fit or not to remain actively involved in the SGC.

In truth, he didn't want any of his friends to see him like this.

"Please," he mumbled, barely over a whisper. "Please just leave me alone for awhile. I just need some time alone."

"Daniel—"

He shook his head at Sam's plea, refusing to look at her. "Please. I just need some time alone."

He felt Janet's grip tighten on his wrist, and he managed to muster enough courage to look at her. She regarded him compassionately, her eyes searching his face.

"I'll be okay," he told her, drawing on his energy reserves. Finally, he turned to face the rest of his friends and teammates. "I'm tired and I'm not much company. I just want to get some rest."

Hammond nodded, averting his gaze as he cleared his throat. "All right. You rest up, Doctor. But you don't hesitate to call us if you need something, you understand?"

Daniel nodded. Even when General Hammond was showing his compassionate side, he still sounded like a general.

If he were in better spirits, he would have found it amusing.

He watched General Hammond leave the room, urging the rest of SG-1 to follow. Part of him sighed in relief, glad solitude and peace were just moments away. But the other part of him…

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, motioning to the door with a slight nudge of his chin. "You all go on ahead."

Daniel shot Jack a cold look, bristled when Jack ignored him.

"Sir?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I'll join you in a second. Just go on."

Sam nodded, though Daniel thought he distinctly caught a warning glare heading Jack's way. Quietly, she leaned over Daniel, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "We'll talk later if you want, okay?" she asked gently.

Daniel found himself nodding in reply, despite the fact he just wanted to be left alone. Though he didn't want to talk and didn't want to dwell on this mess any longer, he knew Sam's heart was in the right place. She might even have some hint of how he felt, due to her experiences with Jolinar. And how could he say no when she was trying so hard to be supportive?

She forced a smile and squeezed his shoulder, before heading toward the exit, Teal'c following behind her. Janet squeezed Daniel's hand lightly before joining Teal'c and Sam outside the room.

Once they were gone, Daniel spoke. "What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?" he asked irritably.

"You didn't actually mean it," Jack told him. If Daniel's throat wasn't so sore, he would have torn Jack apart, in several different languages, in fact. But even before Daniel could contemplate where to begin, Jack continued. "Besides, there's a lot to talk about, that's why."

Daniel licked his lips, feeling more anxious than before. "Is there? We both know what happened."

"Do we?" Jack brought his gaze to be level with Daniel.

Daniel narrowed his eyes in return. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought you'd be happy that Thoth was dead. Now, he can't mess around with anyone else."

Daniel cast his gaze downward, afraid Jack would see the doubt that he felt so strongly.

"See? I knew it. Are you actually feeling sorry for him?" Jack asked incredulously.

"He wasn't all bad, Jack," Daniel argued. "He was more talk than anything. I saw-I saw and felt a different side of him. He was…He was just-just a little confused. Misunderstood."

"Ah, no no." Jack's glare was hard. "He was a Goa'uld, Daniel. A Goa'uld. Just like all the rest. Whatever you felt or saw—a trick. An illusion."

"No," Daniel whispered. "You're wrong. He was different. He wasn't like the Goa'uld." Daniel inhaled sharply, ignoring the startled expression on Jack's face, remembering all that happened between himself and Thoth: their struggle, their pleas, and their discourse. "He just needed to understand. Understand there is always another way."

Jack licked his lips, taking another step forward. The man was obviously agitated, and Daniel got the impression he trying his best to think of a way to convince Daniel otherwise.

"A snake is a snake, Daniel."

"I'm sure the Tok'ra would be happy to hear that."

Jack gave a short laugh. "Don't get me started. You know how I feel about them." He paused, shaking his head. "Thoth took you without you even knowing it. He abused you. He was calculating and arrogant. A Goa'uld."

"No, Jack. Misguided. He was misguided. He just needed to learn."

Daniel's own words shocked himself. If this has happened a few years ago, he couldn't imagine thinking this way. He couldn't imagine any sympathy for a Goa'uld or even a clone of one. Had he changed that much?

"Daniel," Jack stressed, waving his hand out to the side. "He was in your head. He could have compromised you without you even knowing it! Most of these past few days we were struggling to get through to you! He wouldn't even let us in. And the couple of times I think we started to get somewhere, you didn't even know what was happening!"

Averting his gaze, Daniel sighed inwardly, feeling his hands begin to tremble. Jack always held a more logical and practical outlook on the world, a sense of realism that would often shock him from his more idealistic ideologies.

He didn't want to admit that Jack could be right this time. He couldn't accept that.

"You don't understand," Daniel mumbled, keeping the tears at bay. "I promised him. I promised him I'd do what I could to protect him, to save him."

"Why would you do that?' Jack asked, exasperated. "He took over you and wouldn't let go!"

Jack couldn't understand. There was no way Jack could accept what he had to say. If Daniel hadn't experienced it himself, he wouldn't have believed it either.

"I know this is hard for you to understand, and believe me, it's hard for me to understand, too. But there was something else there. There was something that made him more than just another Goa'uld," Daniel stated, his voice full of passion. "He understood…things. He just needed a context for them. He needed conscience and morality to help him understand all the knowledge he contained." Daniel studied Jack imploringly. "I know you saw it, too."

Jack frowned, startled by the statement. He had seen it. Daniel knew. He had been there when it happened.

"Daniel, listen to me." Jack swallowed hard, his tone demanding. "I read his journal. Do you know what he had planned? He was going to use you to set up a lab here, in the SGC. He was going to go on, pretending to be you, and you'd have been trapped. Just so he could continue his experiments."

Daniel shook his head. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't care.

"You're wrong, Jack."

"It's in his journal! He wrote it!"

"That was before!" Daniel winced at the pain in his throat, the throbbing in his head. "That-that was before I could—"

"What? Teach him? Before you could teach him to be human?" Jack shook his head. "I don't buy it. We've seen Tanith. We know that can't happen."

"This is different," Daniel retorted, between clenched teeth.

"It's not!" Jack shouted, pointing at Daniel. "He used Sha're to get to you!"

"No! You don't get it, Jack!" Daniel fully ignored his pain at this point. "I used Ma'at to get to him!"

Daniel knew the shaking in his body was now beyond his control. But he didn't care anymore. He felt better. He felt more in control.

Jack was speechless. Shifting his weight awkwardly, he paused, no doubt searching for the right words.

"It's true," Daniel admitted, beating him to the push. "I'm no better than he was."

"No, don't say that," Jack snapped, cutting him off. "You're not like them. You'll never be like them. Okay? You got that? This is not your fault. It's—"

Jack paused. Daniel noticed he was rubbing his hands together, his gaze bouncing from object to object, the standard sign that he was extremely uncomfortable. If Jack has his way, he'd start to play with the nearest thing he could find.

Daniel inhaled sharply, feeling his mind and body being to slide into panic. That was it. He was no better than the Goa'uld. Even before he had fully realized what was happening…Daniel shivered, despising his actions. He'd used Ma'at. He'd used many of Thoth's memories to try to subvert control. He was no better than the Goa'uld. He was just…Gasping loudly, he bowed his head, willing himself to calm down.

"Hey. Hey." Jack's voice was surprisingly calm, even soothing. Daniel breathed out, feeling the older man's steady hand on his shoulder. "It's fine now. He's gone."

"I'm just as—"

"Daniel." Jack's voice was gentle, but firm, his gaze never wavering. "You did good. You never gave up. You did what you needed to do to survive." He cleared his throat. "You're a strong man, Daniel. And-and it's not that I doubt you, or your abilities, it's just…." His voice trailed off as he squeezed harder.

"What?" Confused, Daniel thought he would burst. He was angry with Jack but at the same time moved by his concern. "If you don't doubt me, then why can't you believe me? Why can't you understand? Why can't you accept that maybe I am strong enough to fight the Goa'uld and win on my own terms?"

Jack withdrew sharply, a scowl creasing his worn face. Irritated, he walked away for a moment, before turning to face him again. "It's not that."

"Then what is it? What can't you—?"

"Daniel!" Jack shouted, stepping in close. "I wasn't about to let some other alien take you away from me—from us—again!"

Stunned, Daniel found no words to reply.

He hadn't thought about the impact he might have had on his friends. He hadn't even considered the hardships they were going through these past few days. He hadn't even thought about the repercussions of his earlier decisions, back in that hard point of his life.

He used to pride himself on his ability to put others first.

But he kept pushing it aside, locking up his emotions, keeping them safe. Just so he wouldn't hurt anymore. So he couldn't hurt them anymore.

"How are the others?" Daniel said at last.

"Doing fine. They're still unconscious or asleep, but Fraiser says they're pull through. Probably won't remember a damn thing though."

Daniel nodded solemnly. At least they would be okay.

"Uh," Jack began, bringing Daniel out of his thoughts. He eased himself into a nearby chair, rolling up quietly to Daniel's left side, placing his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "You okay? Really?"

"No," Daniel blurted out honestly. "But I will be. Eventually. This is all…a bit of a shock to me. All that's happened. Some of it's clear. Some of it's blurry, like a dream. Doesn't even seem real."

"Yeah, um, well."

"Look, Jack, I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this, you know, I didn't realize—"

Jack swore, withdrawing his hand away from Daniel quickly. Startled with the sudden outburst, Daniel could only stare, too tired to even bother with the many possibly theories for Jack's behavior.

"Jack?"

"Quit apologizing for everything," Jack muttered, rubbing his face. "Damn, you make everything so difficult."

Daniel blinked at him.

"I know I haven't been my rosy little self lately, and it's got nothing to do with you. Nothing, okay?"

"Okay," Daniel answered quietly.

"Okay." Jack nodded. "I just got some-some issues or something that I've got to work out. By myself. It wasn't meant to um—" He sighed, glaring at the wall. "You know, hurt your feelings or anything."

"Why would it hurt my feelings?" Daniel asked uncertainly. Part of him felt terrified and wished he could just crawl under the covers and keep his impenetrable shield intact. The other part of him felt something nagging at the back of his head, like he was meant to say something.

"Cause I know. I just know." With another sigh and a curse, Jack came back to his seat and wheeled it close to the bed. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep all my promises, Daniel. I'm sorry that I keep letting you down. Just don't-don't—"

Daniel smiled, feeling that hollowness inside start to shrink. "I'm not going to leave again, Jack."

Jack breathed out and nodded, licking his lips as he bowed his head. Suddenly, Jack appeared years younger, Daniel mused, pondering how just a few simple words could create change that ran so deeply.

It was as if the last of the burden had been lifted, and Daniel felt it as well.

Swallowing hard, Daniel closed his eyes, his mind rolling over the events of the past few days. As the toxin dissipated, he figured he would feel more, remember more, and understand the ache that seemed to touch his soul. Maybe they would never figure out what Thoth's true intentions were. But Daniel was certain he had gotten through to him. Certain he had left an imprint on the cloned symbiote's mind.

But even if he never knew the truth, he felt lighter, more content. Strangely, he felt as if he had been steered onto a new path, one that allowed himself to begin to connect all the hardships from that time before his death, to this awkward time after. He was man enough to understand that all his friends needed him, and this healing process, as much as he needed them. He had started to theorize that maybe this was a delayed reaction to his death and resurrection. Now, all of them could start to heal again. Together.

Maybe Thoth truly was a teacher, after all.

Just one last thing troubled his mind…

Daniel opened his eyes, roused from his thoughts as he felt Jack's hand slip onto his shoulder. Jack squeezed it gently, reassuringly, causing Daniel to smile once again. He closed his eyes, feeling the emptiness in his chest begin to be replaced with a sense of peace when he heard Jack's words.

"Rest up. Just remember, Danny, not alone. Never alone."


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer Applies

_Epilogue_

So, this is where it happened.

Daniel paused in the doorway to his darkened office, holding a cup of coffee in one hand while his other dangled limply by his side.

So many conflicting emotions…

Standing here, alone, Daniel felt his pain resurface, remembering his screams, his shouts as he pleaded with Thoth. There was another way, he had urged, flooding the symbiote with all his emotions and thoughts, willing himself to be heard.

_We can do this another way! I swear to you! We can keep our word without involving Teal'c!_

Teal'c…Teal'c lying unconscious on the floor.

There had to be another way…

Daniel closed his eyes, feeling weak. He remembered…He had been trapped, stuck between his devotion and love for a friend, for all his friends, and his promise to the symbiote.

Find another way…

Opening his eyes, Daniel stared at the broken security camera in his office, feeling a chill.

He felt, more than knew, that Thoth never had any intention of killing Teal'c. Daniel was certain he had gotten through to the confused and misguided entity. If not…

Daniel swallowed hard.

But Daniel knew Thoth had been desperate. Scared and forlorn, a man will do rash things when faced with his own mortality.

Even a symbiote had these feelings.

Feeling his hands begin to tremble, Daniel settled the coffee on his desk, staring at surface numbly. All the gadgets, all that he had done…

He wasn't sure he understood it himself.

Daniel found himself by one of his cabinets, switching on a nearby light, before he nervously glanced over his shoulder. Tentatively, he opened the door and pushed back a few items, reaching his hands inside.

He was glad that Teal'c hadn't been harmed, though Daniel knew his own guilt would stay with him for a while. He was grateful Sam and Jack had barged into his office when they did.

That had given Thoth more than enough time to complete his work.

Daniel blinked, staring aghast at the Coptic jar in his hands. The first Coptic jar.

Sam and Jack had been successful interrupting the process on the clone in the second Coptic jar, breaking Thoth's concentration as he copied both of their consciousnesses into the parasite. The symbiote had died from the strain of the events unfolding in the office. But not the first…

Swallowing hard, Daniel sensed the buzz of life within the jar, almost feeling as if he could touch the consciousnesses swimming in harmony within the protective casing. He wondered if maybe Jack had been right about being compromised.

But a promise is a promise, and Daniel would not be able to live with himself if he had broken that promise, even if it was with a symbiote.

Their mutual benefit.

Self-preservation.

Freedom.

Shaking his head, feeling cold and disjointed, Daniel quickly placed the jar back into the cabinet, pushing it as far back as he could, and covered it. For added protection, Daniel slid some old, rarely used artifacts in front of it, before closing the drawer.

He exhaled.

"Daniel?"

Daniel jerked at Sam's voice, pressing his body against the cabinet as she entered the room. She smiled at him, holding up a videocassette, and waved it in front of him.

"I have that movie that you've been dying to see." She motioned to the door. "So if you're ready…"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Daniel winced the moment the words were out of his mouth.

Frowning, Sam took another step forward. "You okay?"

He nodded quickly, pressing a little closer to the cabinet. "I'm fine. I'll be right there." Seeing her hesitate, he shook his head, sending her his best smile. "No, I mean it. I'll be right with you. I promise."

Sam nodded, mouthing an "okay" before she reluctantly left the room.

Breathing out, Daniel brought his head to his hands. He needed to put this behind him. He needed to be able to move on.

But for a moment, as his heart pounded and his mind whirled, Daniel just stared at the cabinet, wondering what could have been or what will be.

But that time was not now.

As Daniel dimmed the lights to his office, and exited into the corridor, he thought back to the infirmary and his last moments with Thoth, hearing the symbiote's final words echo through his mind:

_Perhaps one day, you, or someone new, will be ready to accept the knowledge that I possess, and the shared understanding we accomplished together. Until then, I will wait, patiently, and dream of the dawn of a new day._

The End

Endnote: I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you who have taken the time to read this story. Your reviews have brought a smile to my face, and added to the pride I felt for completing this story. Your support and kind words are greatly appreciated. Thanks again!


End file.
